Mercy Mine (かごの鳥)
by PinkString99
Summary: A college scientist's life is turned upside-down when he is hit by a car one fateful day! Hiding a strange secret, he is 'aided' by a mysterious businessman who changes his life... for better or for worse. WARNING hard yaoi, bondage, pairings, blood play, implied bestiality, and lots of drama!
1. Chapter 1-An Unexpected Meeting

Once upon a time, in a magical land called The University Laboratory, a young man was hectically putting his notes and studies together. Rovvin Mitchell, 24, working on his degree, was wonderstruck by the bird of paradise and had made it his lifelong dream to categorize and apply their genetic structure to human behavior. Having already failed twice with drastic outcomes, he was determined this time to succeed. But in order to do that, he had to appease his supervisor, who, for now, wanted him out of the lab. Rovvin scurried out of the lab, just in time to lock the doors and make it look like he'd been gone long ago. He started his long, ten-minute journey back to his apartment, weaving through the winding halls of the campus as the sun came up.

Mercy Stone sighed as he looked back at the report he was supposed to have read a week ago. The report contained information on the university his company was looking into buying; his job was to go there and see if tearing the place down was worth the time and effort. He didn't think the school should be torn down at all, after all, it was where he had gone to school and graduated from almost a year ago. But what the boss wanted he got and as long as the company was his, Mercy had no say. So he grinned and bared it... for now. He pinched his temple as he found he couldn't concentrate and then the driver cried out and he felt the thunk of his car hitting something.

How could this day get any worse? Oh, I see... Rovvin turned just in time to see a car he hadn't checked for. He cringed, holding his briefcase up, and was able to block most of the impact from the car. His head buzzed as it smacked the asphalt, and his eyes went dark with neon, gnat-sized stars. "Ugh..."

Crap! Fucking driver! Mercy got out quickly to check. "Are you okay?" No response… "You! I'm changing my destination to the nearest hospital and you're going to take me there and then you're going to take me to the school, free of charge."

"Yes, of course just don't tell anyone about this I'll lose my job! Please!"

"In that case, free rides for me whenever I'm in the city, and you'll have my silence. If the hospital asks, he fell on his head after running into a pole." He put the semi-conscious boy into the back with him. "Now Drive!" Mercy checked the boy's eyes for dilation, and thought he had pretty eyes.

Rovvin's bright blue eyes were wide and dazed as he tried to keep up with what was going on. "Ng... summy's touching mehh..." He blinked hard, trying to focus, and his hand gripped nervously at the briefcase. Good, it was still there. He could relax. "Where am I? Ergerd...did I get hit again..?" He mumbled. He couldn't think of Japanese translations, hoping whoever he was with spoke "eigo." That was the only word he could remember right now. "Ahhh... anata wa... crap... eigo.. ka?" He tried to piece together as his head spun.

"You're lucky I've done business in the states" Mercy said as he leaned back to make room for the boy to sit up. When he noticed the boy still looking confused as trying to form sentences, "Yes I speak it." He pinched the bridge of his noise. "I'm taking you to the hospital, you fell down in front of this car, and you hit your head pretty hard on the ground are you alright?"

Rovvin closed his eyes, still dizzy. He felt the back of his head, glad there was no blood. "Not the first time... and there's no blood this time," he slurred. "Think I'm good... Wait, the hospital? No-no-no-no-no!" He fell over and picked himself back up, holding his hands out towards Mercy. "I'm fine!" His head tilted slowly as he tried to keep his eyes focused.

"You scared of hospitals, doctors, or needles?" Mercy poked the boys forehead. "You're injured and need to go. If you have some kind of problem, I have a personal Doctor, a cousin, that could look at you. He's discreet and professional so there isn't any reason to be freaking out." Mercy looked out the window and then turned back to the boy. "Did you say 'not the first time'?"

Rovvin tried to ignore his oncoming migraine. "No, it's not... any of that... it's... never mind," he mumbled. As long as I don't have to take my shirt off, I should be fine, right? It's just a head wound... "Oh, and yeah... I zone out a lot, I've been hit..." He counted on his fingers. "Four times? Including this one?"

"Hm. Well, we could work out a deal." A gleam appeared in Mercy's eyes. "How much money do you have?"

"Heh, well I'm screwed then...," Rovvin laughed nervously. He took a palm to his temple, pushing back on the pressure he felt. "Enough to go to school... I live and work on campus, and buy like take-out or stuff from cart vendors every night. They just cut off my funding for some reason... I don't know why."

"Hmmm, we do have a problem. What's your plan for the future...a job or how much you'll make? Are you healthy? Good organs, they fetch a good price if you know the right place -I doubt you need some of them." He looked to the side, contemplating what he can do to make a profit off of this boy's fear even though not taking him to the hospital would be in his better interest in the first place.

"Uh..." Who is this guy?! "I'd like to... keep my organs... preferably...," he said, scooting away in the seat. "Dedicated as I am to science, I'm not into anatomy... really... well, not human anatomy, er..." He paused at a couple of the guy's questions. "I don't really know about getting a job... I've been so focused on my work for the past couple years that... I never thought about what I would do when I was done, if I ever get done..." He looked back at the man, looking for a name tag or a hint at who he was. "What's your name?"

"Oh how rude of me asking for such a thing and not even giving you my name," he grinned. "I'm Mercy Stone and what is your name?"

Merci? He thought in his accent. Odd name. He bowed his head slightly, a habit from living in Japan for so long. "Mitchell, Rovvin Mitchell," he said, his accent coming out as he pronounced it "rove-in michelle."

"Nice to meet you...so what can you offer me in exchange for me not bringing you to the hospital?" Mercy leaned forward slowly opening his eyes, he learned from a young age that when he did this people felt intimidated by his black, some (his little sister) would say, soulless eyes and ended up stuttering or just begging him not to kill or hurt them.

Rovvin tried to back up, finding himself backed against the door. This is why I avoid people... they're weird! I feel like I flew into the wrong dance court! What would Trinity do? He thought of his pet back at the dorm. He'd fight back... "Ruen," he said in French before correcting himself. "I owe you nothing. Your driver hit me. You take me to the hospital, I'm just gonna walk back home... it's what I did last time..." He crossed his arms, pouting in his seat. He reached back and put his seat belt on.

Mercy chuckled, leaning back to give the boy some space. "But I could force you to be admitted by saying one sentence: 'He has brain damage and doesn't know what he's talking about.'" I like this kid, it's been a while since anyone's stood up to me...what should I make him do as payment?

Instant counterattack... shit now what? "Look, why do you care so much? I can't pay for hospital bills and I don't need some skimpy nurse putting me in a blue half-a-robe just so I can get some ten-thousand-yen head scan telling me I'm gonna have headaches for the next week! I don't need an overly expensive prescription when I have stuff I can use and- ahh..." His rant put stress on the minor concussion he had, causing the throbbing pain to intensify. He rubbed at his head, hunched over, and looked back at up at Mercy. "Just drop me off somewhere, please...," he whined.

Why do I care? "That's a good question- you could say I don't care, I just like to get something out of everything I do... and I hate losing." Mercy grabbed Rovvin's head and brought it closer to himself. "I'm going to drop you off at the hospital; you're going to glare at the driver, we'll walk in together and you can just leave through the back door as long as the driver doesn't see you just leave. Does that sound good?" He moves some of Rovvin's hair to get a better look at where he actually hit his head.

"Fine...," Rovvin agreed, blushing as Mercy inspected his wound. He kept a tight grip on the brief case, feeling better as long as he had it. His eyes started to fade back to gray as his stress went back down.

"Doesn't look like any serious damage but I'm not a doctor." Mercy let go of Rovvin's head, taking notice of how Rovvin had such a tight grip on the case, thinking maybe it had something valuable- only one way to find out. "Weren't your eyes blue just a second ago?" He leans into Rovvins personal space again waiting for him to freak out and loosen his grip on the case in panic.

Rovvin backed against the door again, nervous. His eyes started to turn blue again, but at the mention of the color shift, he closed them, huffing. He glanced away, lifting the case over his feet insecurely. "You've never seen hazel eyes?" He scoffed, not making eye contact. "It's... totally normal... for hazel," he muttered. He almost wanted to punch the guy to get him to back off, but didn't know what he was capable of and knew his coordination probably wasn't good right now.

"I've seen hazel eyes, that's not hazel." Mercy eyed the case, still wondering what was so important inside it. "I'll drop the subject if you let me see what's inside the case," he said, poking Rovvins face.


	2. Chapter 2- 20 Questions

Gawd, why's he so nosy?! As much as he irritated Rovvin, he lifted the case into his lap, trying to make it seem less important with his willingness to share. He flipped the tabs and opened it to reveal a bunch of manila folders and padded envelopes in between stacks of white paper with endless text. In the top open portion, scientific glassware -beakers and test tubes and such- hung down in elastic bands, with different pictures and profiles of birds of paradise shoved in behind. "Just schoolwork...," Rovvin said, glancing at everything and making sure it was all there and in place. He shut the case and started closing the tabs.

Mercy put his hand on Rovvin's. "Would you mind if I just took a peek?" He asked in his sweetest voice. He is defiantly hiding something. What a strange and secretive person, I want to mess with him more.

"I just opened it, what more is there to see?" Rovvin grumbled. His headache started to come back again, pounding at where he'd hit his head. "It's six years of my life, I would mind, actually," he said in a snotty tone. Where's the hospital? Anything to get away from this guy...

"All you had to say was no, what a little brat you are. You should respect your elders." Mercy looked out the window. "I am flattered though that you were concentrating on me so much that you didn't notice we've been at the hospital for a while," he smirked at Rovvin. It was a lie they had only just got there but he wanted so much to have fun with this boy.

"What?" Rovvin turned to look out the window and frowned. Jerk... His face turned in a disgruntled frown. "You don't know if you're older or not... I could be 32 for all you know," he muttered, picking a random number as he opened the door and stumbled to his feet.

Mercy got out of the car as well. "You don't look older than me. How old are you so I know if I'm going to call you 'kid' or 'old man who found the fountain of youth'?" He walked beside Rovvin looking very entertained. This is the most entertainment I've had in a while.

With a glance at the hospital's doors, he turned around with a short inhale and faked a pleasant smile. Change of tactics... "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said, hinting flirtatiously. His eyes glittered blue, getting lighter- like the sky at noon in the middle of the desert. He swung the briefcase back and forth, not wanting to go inside.

"I'm 32 though most people think I'm in my early 20's. Now how old are you?" he wrapped his arm around Rovvin's shoulders, directing him to the hospital.

"You're oooooollld...," Rovvin stretched his word out, inspecting Mercy. He didn't like being touched... at all... but pushing him away was just bringing him closer. His cheeks turned pink as he tried to ignore Mercy's hold on him. "There's no way you're that old, I just spat that number out randomly." He was reluctant to share his own information, but figured it was only fair if Mercy was telling the truth. "24," he mumbled, taking slow steps. Get in the lobby, head for the nearest exit, get in the lobby, head for nearest exit,he repeated in his head. His stomach gurgled quietly, and he put a hand to it from habit. Wonder if there's a vending machine inside?

"I am that old, sadly. If you want to know anything else feel free to ask. If you want, we can talk about it over dinner or something." It wasn't really a question, it was a "you're going to have dinner with me." Mercy was good at demanding things without outright demanding. He has such a cute blush- I wonder how he'll react to this?

"Dinn-? No!" Rovvin ducked out of Mercy's hold, his knuckles white from his nervous grip on the briefcase. "I'm going to my dorm- I have work to do!" He backed away, towards the lobby entrance. "It was... 'nice,' meeting you, getting hit by your driver," he grumbled. "I have to g-ow?!" He'd tried to turn around and run inside so he could run back out another door, but just ended up running into the glass. He rubbed at his face, blushing furiously and refusing to turn back around to face Mercy.

Mercy started laughing, "Dinner's off the table then, before I go, though, what University do you go to?"

"Namazuki Science and Technology... Feels like they're trying to kick me out, though," Rovvin muttered, turning back with his cheeks still red. "I need that lab," he said under his breath, trying to shake off the negativity. Under the right circumstances, he'd probably end up spilling his guts to this stranger just to get rid of the feelings. He pulled the door open, for some reason reluctant to say good-bye as he eyed Mercy.

"That's probably because they want to sell the school for millions though I think I can get the price down to thousands. You know, if you go to dinner with me, I might change my mind about buying and destroying the school," Mercy lied through his teeth. He had no real say in the destruction of the school but he didn't want to leave Rovvin just yet. Besides, if he really wanted to, he could pull out the big guns and get the project stopped if it was worth it anyway.

The door closed behind Rovvin as he stared wide-eyed at Mercy, his hand frozen up where he'd been holding the door. "Who... sells a school...?" He said in a broken whisper. "And who buys it with intent to destroy it?!" He shouted at Mercy. He bit his lip. He was hungry, but he didn't have enough money to go wherever this guy was probably gonna take him. Rovvin walked back towards Mercy slowly, keeping his head and his glaring eyes at his shoes in defeat. "I'll go with you..." Rovvin felt like he was selling Mercy his soul.

"Good choice, I'll pay so you don't have to worry about that." Mercy choose to ignore the other questions since the answer was obvious. "You must really like the university, I went there and I don't even like it that much."

"It's the only place my dad would pay to send me that complied with my sceintific desires. The only place I like is the lab- now where are we going?" He put a nervous hand up on the arm holding the briefcase.

"No place special, just a place I like to eat when I have a date." He pulled Rovvin toward him, "just relax." He whispered in his ear.

His gray eyes started to turn back to their bright blue shade as he freaked out on the inside. Rovvin squirmed out of Mercy's hold, shoving him off with the briefcase. "I'll relax... when you stop touching me!" He snapped, cringing slightly at the pain his stress brought to the head wound.

"I'm a touchy person, get used to it." Mercy responded coldly. I wonder how he would act if I started being cold? Mercy took a step to the side to give Rovvin the space he desired.  
Rovvin's stomach grumbled again, and he started looking around. "Can we just go? Is it close?" He asked in a bratty tone. His hair gel for the day was starting to give, and his two cowlicks stuck up on his head as he scratched at his hair.

"Hmm it's about a 20 minute walk." He looked at his watch before grabbing Rovvin's arm and dragging him along.

I'd kill for just a bag of trail mix right now..., Rovvin complained. But he did say he was paying. I'd get hit by a car every day if it got me a free meal. "So do you hit people and abduct them often? Or am I just a spur-of-the-moment?"

" Well I don't usually hit people to meet them and they don't usually consider it abduction just seduction" He winked at Rovvin, "and then in the morning they think I'm God here to pleasure them."

And now we're on the topic of sex... I'm just gonna shut up now, Rovvin declared. He stayed silent, staring straightforward as they walked and keeping a tight grip on his case. His eyes shifted again, turning instead to a light green that matched the fake tie design on his long sleeve tee.

"You have fascinating eyes, if the science thing doesn't work out you could probably just let people take pictures of them to make money."

Rovvin stopped dead, grinding his teeth. The green shade darkened, resembling the translucent, deep color of an emerald. "I. Refuse. To be victimized as a freak in ANY way! The human desires of the populace are NOT my concern and for your information I have a distinct loathing for the disgusting instinctual behavior of almost ALL homonids!" He stumbled back, dizzy and clutching his pounding head. "My eyes are not a means of profiting... it's an evolution for human communication and it's getting more common... I'm... normal...," he muttered.

"Are you going to faint?"

"Not anywhere near you," Rovvin said spitefully, shaking his head a bit. "Sorry, I'm... overreacting... I'm usually not like this," he said apologetically, walking back up to Mercy slowly.

"It's fine, I apologize too- I was pushing your buttons, sometimes I forget that not everyone is out to make a profit on whatever they can." Mercy put his hands in his pocket so he wouldn't hug the adorable, angry, and apologetic Rovvin.

"Was that a derogatory implication as to my financial status?" Rovvin squinted at Mercy as he kept walking.

"No, you're kind of paranoid." Mercy raised his eyebrow but kept walking.

"I... I don't get out much... and I usually try to avoid... people," Rovvin admitted.

"That explains why you don't like to be touched." Mercy poked Rovvins nose

Rovvin frowned. "No, touchy nosy people are why I avoid people. I don't get why nowadays everyone has to be in everyone else's business. I never even had a MySpace, and now they've got people on Twitter posting stuff like, 'hey, my dog just took a dump b-r-b, f-m-l.' I mean, seriously? Who cares?"

"I don't go online, I have an assistant. But as for being in people's business that's my job, well, part of it." Mercy looked down at Rovvin. "You're really adorable, ah here's the place." Mercy held open the door and did a mock bow.

I've been labeled 'adorable...' "I don't know how to respond to that," he thought out loud. As he walked in, he looked around the front area. "Is it one of those no-shoes places?" Ech... I hate taking off my shoes in public... another reason I don't get out much.

"The usual." Mercy said and they were lead to the back of the restaurant to a private room. "I suggest the spicy tuna"

"Uh... I don't really like spicy stuff." But he did have a taste for fish. Rovvin's face stayed slightly red as they were led in and he looked around. This is really nice... "I've never been in a place like this before," he admitted quietly. "Is there a not-spicy fish?" He asked.

"There is a little bit of everything here." Mercy pulled Rovvin to sit right next to him. "The owner of this place owes me a few favors so he'll make whatever you want, I hope you don't mind the back but I figured you might be a bit uncomfortable up front with everyone else."

"That's... considerate," Rovvin said with a tone of slight disbelief as he took the seat anxiously. He started to notice certain qualities about Mercy that he liked, such as his posture- the way he held himself, and his even, mature visage. He glanced away, red-faced as he set the case down at his feet and put a firm foot on it. As he started to think about food, his mood lifted. "Hm~ I like fish. And nuts... and berries... and sweets..." His mouth started to water. "How 'bout you order?" He asked nervously, too hungry and dizzy to think straight.

"He'll have fish cakes with sweet chile dipping sauce and I'll have the sushi platter." Mercy brushed the waiter away. "When I complimented your eyes, you said that you were normal, but normal is boring. You're extraordinary, smart, cute, and you obviously care." Mercy leaned forward.

"You barely know anything about me. I've probably learned more about you just from the way you treat me," he challenged, looking Mercy up and down as he came to a few conclusions. "You're obviously financially well off, which instantly implies a sense of importance and luxury but lacks in the labor-intensive experience area. You have a HUGE superiority complex, but your ego denotes a shield hiding your true, self-conscious personality that thrives on the fear-ridden support and all-too-important opinions of those around you. Your kind pretends to be too rich to care about what other people think when, truly, you live off the lurking paranoia of their biases. I used to get hung on the touchdown post by guys like you." He rested his head on his fist, staring blankly at Mercy.

Mercy started laughing, an angry kind of manic laugh. "You know nothing about me, don't stereotype me based off some bias you came to in high school. I think this dinner is over but don't worry I'll still pay for everything." He stood up to leave.

Rovvin was stricken with conflicted confusion and sudden guilt. Did I win... or did I insult him? Why is he so confusing?! Add 'dramatic' to everything else I just listed. He looked up at Mercy with guilty, bright blue eyes. "N-no, wait- I didn't mean to insult! I just... uh... I'm sorry... it's been a long day, and I'm not good at... socializing. Do you have to... go?" He stuttered out in a nervous staccato, standing up slowly.

"I suppose not." Mercy pinched the bridge of his nose- something he only does when irritated. This boy must be bipolar or something. "Since we're both a little 'sensitive' in the knowing-eac- other department, how about we play a game, 20 questions. Do you know how to play?"

Rovvin nodded, sitting back down. "It's been a long time, though. You wanna start?" Rovvin offered, trying to fight his own irritation and be 'social.'

What should I ask? Strategically I should make him use all 3 passes so he can't use them later, but if I do that he might get upset and leave. Mercy leaned forward, "What are you studying?"

"I thought it was yes-or-no questions to figure out what the other person was thinking... I've never played like this. Um..." Well, it can't hurt to learn a bit more. Maybe then we won't tick each other off so easily. "Avian genetics. Mostly the birds of paradise," Rovvin admitted. "Does this go back and forth with questions?"

"Yes, that counts as your question by the way- are you gay, straight or bi?"

Rovvin blushed, thinking about his odd emotional past. "Well... I was bi in high school, but rejected... horribly... and hung up on that touchdown post I mentioned earlier..." He started fidgeting with his napkin. "I had a girlfriend, but... she dear-John'ed me, if John was a guy going to college in Japan. I've just been anti-people since... Same question back."

"Bi. I don't care what gender they are as long as I like them and find them interesting. So you're single then?"

"Yes... of what interest am I to you?" Rovvin sat back in his seat, ripping his napkin into four squares and then doing the same again to another. He needed something to focus his mind on other than the conversation.

"Pass, are you a virgin?"

Rovvin flushed deep red. And back to sex... "Depends on your definition of 'virgin...'" He then tried to change the subject as he started folding each square. "Parlez vous Francois?"

"Je parle un peu de chaque langue, where were you going when my driver hit you?" Such a cute blush, I wonder if he blushes anywhere else? Mercy motioned over one of the waiters and whispered in his ear before dismissing him.

"My dorm." He'd finished folding the bases for four of the squares already. Rovvin was starting to run out of questions, and had last count of how many they'd already asked. One stung at him sharply, though, and he was quick to ask with a flare of light green tainting the edges of his bright blue eyes. "Why do you want to tear the school down?" He met Mercy's dark eyes, refusing this time to look away.

Mercy looked surprised. "My company is looking into its location; it's supposed to be a good location for a new building. Do you drink? I asked the waiter to bring us some sake"

Rovvin glanced down, hiding a sudden bought of depression and stress. He looked back up with wide, apologetic eyes. "Oh, no, no... I don't drink much...," he answered with a nervous smile. It's never good when I do... He asked the next question that came to mind, starting to put the bases of his folded napkin squares together in circle. "Where are you from?" He'd been unable to pinpoint a specific ethnicity or region.

"I was born in Russia and stayed there for 8 years, you?"

"Born in Canada, moved in with my aunt in America when I was 12, and my parents divorced. I stayed with my aunt through high school and then moved to Japan to be near my dad since he was paying for college. I've been here since I was 18." He smiled at the creation in his hands- the thick, fancy napkin paper had held up well and was sliding perfectly as he transitioned the origami magic star between an eight-sided donut and an eight-pointed ninja star.

Mercy looked closely at the origami. "That sounds wonderful, who taught you to do this?" He gestured to the origami.

"My 'landlord,' or the dorm-inspector-guy, before he retired and was replaced with a total douchebag. Same guy who taught me how to throw it like this-" He took aim at a ceiling fan just outside the sliding door to their room, and flung the napkin star out through the tiny slit in the doorjamb. It hit the fan vertically, and then was flung back at them and landed softly in front of Mercy. "Hm-hm," he chuckled. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies, messing with people, manipulating people, I also do a bit of magic." Mercy took the origami star and tossed it into the air and when it hit the table again it tuned into a rose.

Rovvin's eyes flashed deep blue-green before lightening into a grayish pea soup color. He stared at the rose, impressed at first, and then set his chin down on his fist. "That was pretty cool," he said dismissively. No fair... his trick was cooler than mine... He's ostentatious, he huffed to himself disapprovingly. "It's your question." Where's our food? I wonder if it takes this long because it's really good quality...

"Do you have any siblings?" Mercy looked up as the waiter brought in a bottle of sake as he requested. "The food will be ready shortly, please enjoy this complimentary drink from our owner." The waiter then left.

"Far as I know, no. I kinda lost touch with my mom, so I might have a couple half-siblings. I don't know, and honestly, I don't care..." Rovvin needed something else to do now... his leg started to bounce lightly out of restlessness. "Um..." He looked around. "I don't know... what's.. your favorite... color?" He threw out.

"Well it was black, but I think I'm starting to like hazel more." He put air quotes around hazel looking at Rovvins eyes, "Here have some of this," he poured Rovvin a drink, "Do you ever exercise? You look like you run a lot."

"Don't mock me...," Rovvin muttered, looking off to the side again. He looked back at the mention of a drink and then running. "That's alright, I said I don't drink..." Must... resist... that's the LAST thing I need tonight is alcohol. "I don't run so much anymore, but I did track in high school. Javelin and long distance. Did you do sports, or do you do any?"

"I don't do sports but I do work out, do you want to see?" He started unbuttoning his shirt

Rovvin's eyes were wide as he watched Mercy's fingers closely, and he got a slight thrill that turned his face cherry red. He forced himself to look away, hiding slightly behind his balled hand. "I'm good! I believe you...," he said quickly. I might end up needing that drink if he keeps acting like this... He tried changing the subject again. "Favorite kind of music?" He asked, not looking back at Mercy yet.

"I like party music, something I can dance to." Mercy had unbuttoned half of his shirt and decided to leave it that way, taking the drink he had offered Rovvin. "Do you like to dance?" Mercy made room on the table for the waiter to put the food down.

"NO!" He answered defensively, and then realized how loud he'd say it and shrunk back. "Well, yes... ummm... depends on how you define 'dance,'" he said in the same nervous tone as his answer to the virginity question. I can't think with his... shirt... shit... uh... eye contact. Yeah, eye contact... with those flat, soulless, mocking, demonic... deep... gorgeous... eyes... The smell of the food got to Rovvin, and his stomach growled loud. It seemed like red was going to be his new permanent facial skin tone. "What do you consider... 'dancing...'?" No! I should have asked something... else... ugh!

Mercy smirked at Rovvin's cute response. He bent over so he could whisper into Rovvin's ear, "Dancing is a sensual movement between two people, moving in synch, rocking against each other, sweating, bodies heating up." He pulls back being sure that his lips just barely brushed Rovvin's ear, "Why don't you drink?"

His blush was so fierce that he felt he was bleeding through his eyes. "I... I really sh-sh-shouldn't...I don't act like myself when I do...," Rovvin said between heavy breaths. His pants felt a little tighter, and he fidgeted in his seat, pulling away slightly. Holy shit he's hot... He jumped up from his seat, feeling like he was going to explode. "I have to go the bathroom!" He squeaked together in a one-word sentence before darting out of the private room to go find one.

Mercy chuckled to himself. I wonder if I should spike his food while he's gone...


	3. Chapter 3- A Slip of Saké

Rovvin was hyperventilating in the first stall, pressed up against the locked door with his arms crossed over his chest and his nails clawing into his shoulders. "Sh-shhhh...sh..." He hushed to himself, trying to slow his breathing. What am I doing...? This... this is what he wants. He said it himself he likes manipulating people... Probably some kind of business tactic- a sick one at that! Rovvin took a deep breath and held it, his eyes shut. He used the bathroom, figuring he might as well not be a liar. Okay. I'm hungry, he's paying, he's... half... shirtless and hot... but I can do this. I have to. This... was blackmail- the school. I need the lab. I can't let him scare me off like this. He went back to the table, shaking off the trembles and facing Mercy with a pokerfaced smile and even gray eyes. "I think it's my turn, so..." He put a finger to his lips as he tried to come up with another question. "If you could do anything... like one of those bucket-list kinda things... anything in the world, no matter what, what would it be?" Rovvin took the chopsticks over the fork and started picking at his food, impressed by how artistic it looked.

Mercy didn't like that question at all but there were plenty of worse ones; he didn't want to use his pass. What happened to the blushing erect boy who left...I wonder if he took care of it that fast. "I would kill my father, same to you."

Rovvin gave Mercy a brief, sympathetic look, but looked away again. As he thought, he took a bite of one of the fish cakes, holding it delicately in his chopsticks. He figured his hunger was intensifying the flavor, but in that moment, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He swallowed and formed his answer. "I was gonna say get my Masters, but... if I was going to die, say tomorrow, I'd regret never having gone skydiving. I love flying and planes and... birds," he said the last part under his breath, dipping his next bite in the sauce. "What sign are you?" He took his next bite, looking up at Mercy.

Mercy chose to ignore the sympathetic look for now, I'll make him beg for forgiveness later. "I'm an Aries, what about you?"

"Sagittarius~ the archer." Rovvin started to relax, feeling more comfortable with the conversation and easing as he filled his stomach slowly. He rolled his neck a little, stretching. "I have incredible aim, metaphorically and physically," he bragged. "When I see something I want," he leaned onto Mercy, giggling, "I just shoot STRAIGHT for it!" He laughed a little, sitting back up straight. "This is REALLLYYYY yummy," he sang, rolling his chopsticks in his fingers. "Are you really 32?"

I like him a little tipsy, "I'm actually 33 but I thought if I told you that you would think I was lying. Would you like to sit closer?"

Rovvin rocked side to side in his chair slightly, dancing and twirling his chopsticks across his plate. He kept glancing at Mercy out of the corner of his eye and stifling a high-pitched giggle. "Mayyyy... bee...," he said in a light whine, sounding like a schoolgirl. "I can whistle really good!" He said suddenly, his mind going a hundred kilometers an hour. "Can you whistle? What would you sayyyy is your BEST talent?!" He asked, looking up at Mercy with adoring, blue-green wine goggles.

"That's two questions, which do you want me to answer?" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea

"Answer both, and then I'll answer two questions!" He held up two fingers in a peace sign, winking, and then took another bite with a lot more sauce on it. "This sauce is awesome! It's only a tiny bit spicy- makes my lips feel funny," he giggled, poking his lips with a chopstick. He crossed his ankles under the table, a sappy smile stuck on his face.

"I can whistle and my best skill is a tie between sex and getting what I want, Do you dislike me? Do you think I should take me shirt off all the way?" Mercy looked at the adorable Rovvin, I want him.

"Oh nonononono! I don't like you! Er.. heheh... I don't not like... heeheehee!" He ended that sentence in a fit of giggles and then snorted loud, covering his mouth while his face turned red again. He stared red-faced at Mercy's chest, shuddering. "You shouldn't," he said in a tiny voice, shaking his head anxiously. "We're in public! That's not appropr... apprle... apples! Haaha!" He laughed, taking another big bite- he'd almost finished.

Mercy moved closer to Rovvin pulling him close to his chest. "But we're in a room separated from the others by walls and a door." He nibbled on Rovvins ear, "Let loose a little."

"Eep! Hahahahah! Stuppit dat tickles!" He laughed uncontrollably, shaking in his seat. He lost his footing and fell backwards out of the chair, hitting his head in the same spot. "OUCHY!" He cried, rolling over and clutching at his head. His eyes watered as the wound throbbed, but it was more of a reflex since the alcohol was numbing the pain.

Not what I was expecting but oh well. Mercy buttoned his shirt back up, "Would you like to go to my place to sleep? It's probably a lot more spacious and I have a very large comfy bed you could sleep in?" Mercy started pulling Rovvin to his feet.

Rovvin smiled wide at the two Mercy's, trembling lightly. His fingers shook restlessly as he took hold of Mercy's forearms and leaned back on his heels. "I dunnnnoooo... I don't want to take advantitch... advnnn... heeheehee! It was my turn to ask a question!" He pulled closer to Mercy, looking up with big, sad eyes. "Do you think I'm annoying?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"No I told you I find you adorable and interesting, even when your drunk like this" he started walking Rovvin out of the restaurant.

Rovvin's case sat abandoned under the table as Rovvin giggled in Mercy's arms. "I'm not drunk, eh! I dinnnit have any... did I?" He spaced out a little, staring off.

"Shit," Mercy said under his breath, "I might have spilled some into your food when you were gone, I thought I cleaned it all up."

"Das why the sauce felt spicy!" Rovvin laughed. "Sokay~ it doesn't really affect me THAT much." He gripped at his case, trying to swing it... but it wasn't there. "My briefcase!" He squealed, turning back to the restaurant. He sprinted back in, but tripped on the doorstep and fell hard. His head lolled with vertigo as he struggled to get back up.

"I'll grab just sit here and don't move or let anyone other than me touch you." Mercy knew there were a lot of people here who would, given the chance, take advantage.

"Okay," Rovvin said in a peaceful sigh as he sat up and leaned against the wall. "Where's your place?" He asked, wondering if it was his turn... or what they were even playing...

"I live in a penthouse about an hour's drive from here, I'll be right back." Maybe by the time we get to my place he'll have sobered up a little.

Rovvin set his head back against the wall, worried slightly for Trinity. I hope he has enough to eat... and stays hidden...

Mercy rushed in and grabbed the case and then on his way out of the room he paused and looked down at the case trying to determine if he should try to open it.

Rovvin started humming the song "Frere Jacques" as he looked around, bored but happy.

Mercy stated at the case and then started walking, he wanted to know what was in it but he also has SOME morals. He would wait until he was at least in front of Rovvin so Rovvin would at least know he did it. "Are you ready to go?"

Rovvin jumped up onto Mercy, singing loudly. "Frere Jacques! Frere Jacques! _Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_ _Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_ _Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don!"_

"Settle down, let's get you to my place where you can jump on me as much as you like." Mercy picked Rovvin up bridal style and put him in the taxi that hit him earlier. Free rides for life, I knew it would come in handy.


	4. Chapter 4- Up and Away

Rovvin strung his arms around Mercy and cuddled into his chest, blushing fiercely with his peaceful smile. "Okay... It's my turn!" He snapped back upright again, thinking hard as he rubbed at his chin. "How long have you been in Japan?"

"I come here often for business but for this stay I've been here for a couple of months; in total I've been in japan for 5 years. Are you a virgin to men?" Mercy didn't really care but he had to know how easy to go on this adorable creature.

His mind stung with conflicted emotions and stressful images as his eyes flashed bright blue. He backed away from Mercy slightly. "P-pass... I don't wanna talk about it...," he muttered, glancing out the window.

Bad experience or rape... Perhaps this isn't such a good idea. "It's your turn to ask a question." He pulled Rovvin into a strange, sympathetic hug that felt very awkward for him.

"Mm...," Rovvin hummed, feeling quite comfortable all of a sudden. "I've always been afraid of growing up... do you love what you do- your work, or whatever?"

Mercy closed his eyes, leaning back and bringing Rovvin with him. "Whether I love or even like it never had anything to do with it; it's what I'm good at and what I need to do. I'd ask you but it's obvious that you do. Do you really believe your eyes are hazel?"

"I tolllld youuu... it's a commm...comu..complication... revolution... and yes, they are hazel," Rovvin protested. "Why do you have point out that I'm different? I've met other people who had eyes kinda like mine..." Usually just brownish-yellow that changed with their surroundings, but...

"Different is good, it's an interesting mutation- you could be the next step in human evolution. All my siblings and I have strange eyes; do you think you'll remember any of this tomorrow?"

"That's part of what I study... most people wouldn't think human eye color has anything to do with communication or avian genetics- but they all tie together. And of course I will... why woulnnit I?" Mercy was starting to irritate him again, but he couldn't help but smile. "What are your siblings' eyes like?" He asked, his inner nerd emerging.

Mercy looked at Rovvin's neck, I want to bite him, mark him. "The twins both have yellow slit eyes and the youngest has one blue eye and one red." Mercy bit Rovvin's neck, sucking lightly. "I'm going to skip my turn."

"Aahah...," Rovvin shuddered, the apples of his cheeks burning brightly. "Th-that's... fascinating..." He instantly started thinking of the genes and mixtures of DNA that could cause those mutations, but it faded as he lost focus. He thought of a silly question, his mind fuzzy and whirling. "Are you team Edward or team Jacob?" He chuckled, his eyes fluttering gently.

"Mm, I like vampires but Jacob is my type too." He roughly bit Rovvin, his hand starting to go under the young man's shirt. "You're my type too though, what don't you want me to see in your case?"

"My briefcase...? I... I already sh-showed...nn," he clutched at Mercy's wrist, holding him back a little as he felt his fingers on his skin. "...D-...DNA samples," he forced out. "Evidence of a new species... I'm just... paranoid," he moaned lightly, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. "Science is a sport like track and field. Grueling and competitive, and a race to the finish and the fame... I don't want anyone to figure out what I'm doing before I can finish it. But... you wouldn't tell or show anyone... would you?" His blue eyes were wide and worried.

"Hmm no, science doesn't really have anything to do with my work." Such delicious moans… Mercy disentangled himself from Rovvin, "Let me know what you think of my place." He led Rovvin into the building.

"O-okay..." Rovvin stumbled a bit as he let Mercy lead, his mind blissfully fuzzy and obstructed. I haven't felt this good in a long time... maybe he really is magic..., he thought, laughing for no reason. "Um, your turn?" He still wanted to play.

"Would you say no if I fucked you on my wall or in the elevator?" I think the alcohol is starting to affect me I didn't mean to ask that out loud. The elevator started going up as Mercy pushed Rovvin against the walls of the enclosed room resting his forehead against Rovvins.

Rovvin busted into a fit of hysterical, nervous giggles, bringing his knuckles to his mouth to hide behind as he ogled at Mercy. "B-but... elelelelelvittirs have cameras... heeheeheehee! Das like the six-venth time you mentioned sex~, HAHA i said it too!" He laughed, fidgeting underneath Mercy. "I-I dunno..." His eyes went blue-green again, color-shifting slightly between the two as he met Mercy's eyes. "Are you a shinigami... come to eat my soul?" He asked, smiling with fear.

"A shinigami, no, but maybe I'm something else." Mercy chuckled to himself, "Come on," and grabbed Rovvin's hand and rushed him into his place. It was one big room with dark blue walls and a creamy carpet, and a long big chair and a couch sitting in front of a flat screen TV.

Rovvin slipped out of Mercy's grip and spread his arms wide, spinning in circles with his briefcase held out. "Wheeeeee! I thought~ you were gonna~ have lotsa crystal~ and gold and stuff~ like a castle!" He said in between each whirl. He stopped suddenly and fell back, laughing. "I'm dizzy!" He fell to his side, suddenly frowning as he rubbed his cheek on the floor. "Mmm... soft... I think your floor is softer than my bed!" He laughed, rubbing his fingers over the carpet. "Where's your bed? I'm tired..."

Hm bed, I don't think there's going to be a lot of sleep happening…  "My bed is in that room over there, I don't really like gold and stuff but I do have a place in Russia that is a castle." Mercy led him over to his room.

"Youuuuu have a castle!?" Rovvin's eyes sparkled. "That's soooo cool!" Rovvin stopped a step behind Mercy and then jumped up onto his back, wrapping his arms around his collarbone. "You're so cool...," he nuzzled Mercy's neck. "I don't get why you seem to like meeee... I'm just some science nerd from the school~"

"I like you because you're a cute, fuckable science nerd from school." He maneuvered Rovvin so he was hanging from his front and thrust himself against Rovvin once before carrying him into the room, "Would you like to see my castle someday?"

"I have always wanted to travel... yes- yes I would!" Rovvin hugged Mercy tight, his legs gripped around his waist as he subconsciously grew hotter for him. "I've never thought about what to do when I'm done at the school... I want to work with birds... birds everywhere!" He made big gestures with his arms.

"Birds are beautiful. Are they your spirit animal?" He laid Rovvin on the bed and climbed on top of him, looking into Rovvin's eyes.

"Uhhh... I dunno watchu mean about spirit animals, but I love birds of paradise..." Rovvin blushed up at Mercy, not so much thinking about his position under Mercy.

"I've seen a few, they're very unique" Mercy said off-handedly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"And they're always changing," Rovvin went into total bird-nerd mode. "All the females practically look the same, so there's a lot of cross-breeding between the species. There's about 42 right now, but that could double by next year! They're so amazing..." Rovvin stared off, almost completely unaware that his hand was drifting up to Mercy's bare chest, his fingers trembling.

"Mmm cross breeding huh? Stops retardation, it's good thing." Mercy took Rovvin's wandering hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. I want to get his attention. Mercy started kissing and biting down Rovvin's hand.


	5. Chapter 5- Take off the Shirt

"M-merci..." Rovvin whispered, his lip trembling as he watched Mercy. "Est-ce que l'amour est censé se sentir?"

Mercy jerked as if someone had hit him, his teeth scrapped across Rovvin's hand and the young man started to bleed. Mercy licked the blood off his lips, "I can't tell you, love isn't something I know very well."

The green disappeared from Rovvin's suddenly electric blue eyes as he squeaked in pain. "Owee!" He yanked his hand back, leaning up on his elbow as he shrunk away. "_Merci_, that hurt!" He scolded. He gave him a worried glare, nervous and confused and still buzzed with saké.

"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose- your question caught me off guard." Mercy's dark eyes sparkled, "I promise next time I hurt you you'll like it." He reached for Rovvin's hand to kiss it as an apology.

Rovvin's eyes smiled lightly as he whimpered quietly, starting to relax again. He was timid for an outspoken young adult, raised mostly on fear of the outside world. Mercy started to undress Rovvin. Rovvin, a little slow as to what was happening, wanted to ask if Mercy slept in naught but his undies, too, but started to realize they weren't going to be sleeping just yet. He flushed at Mercy's touch, enjoying himself... and then suddenly panicking as he held Mercy's hands back. "W-w-wait!" He pulled his shirt hem down, biting his lip hard. Something poking out slightly from the scars on his shoulder blades shifted, like a sudden chill of goosebumps across smooth skin. Rovvin pressed himself against the bed, holding the back of his shirt down as he went red-faced at Mercy's muscular build. "Can- can I... leave my shirt... on, please?" He begged, nervous as he held himself together... literally.  
"Any reason why you want to keep it on?" Mercy sighed as he pushed his hair back, sitting up.

This was a horrible idea! How did I get into this?! I can't tell him why... he'll wanna s... see... no! Rovvin realized he needed to provide some kind of answer before too much awkward silence had passed. "I'm... heh," he faked a smile, loosening his grip slightly. "Just... really self-conscious... that's all," he said. Idiot...

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Mercy pulled Rovvin's hand to his mouth, "I'll ask again, and for every time you tell a lie I'll do this." He bit into the wound on Rovvin's hand then sucked slightly as the blood came out.

"Aah! Stop! What is wrong with you?!" I need something more convincing... "It's a rash, okay! It's embarrassing!" His face was cherry red as he tried to pull away. Please, no, please!

"Nothing wrong with me, I'm not the one hiding things." He made a new wound on the other side.

"S-stop," Rovvin whimpered, his eyes watering. His name should be Mercy-less. This isn't fair! But secretly, Rovvin had been dying to tell someone... preferably someone who cared, who wouldn't make fun or try to profit, and Mercy was the opposite of that. "S...scars...," he whispered. "Really... bad scars..." Best way to describe it 'normally,' I guess... A tear fell from Rovvin's frightened blue eyes.

"Was that so hard?" mercy whispered in a gentle voice as he licked up Rovvin's tear. Rovvin stayed silent, cringing at the touch of Mercy's tongue. Every bit of him trembled, shaking the air around him slightly. He drew a quick breath, feeling it was louder than it should have been, and glared at Mercy. His lowest scar pulled at his skin painfully as his courage grew in little bits.

"You lied...," he whispered, shaking as he met Mercy's eyes. "You said I'd like it next time... I didn't," he spat. His stomach churned, terrified but enraged.

"Mmh~ well, I wouldn't call it a lie." Mercy cupped Rovvin's arousal.

"Nmm!" Rovvin shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as his fingertips clutched at the blankets. "What... are you...?" He dared to ask in a sharp whisper. He'd felt this strange mixture of conflicted emotions before, but never this strong.

"See, you were just concentrating on the pain too much. You need to feel the pleasure," Mercy whispered in Rovvin's ear, his hand working on Rovvin's pants.

It's not fair! Rovvin panted, each breath a light, quivering moan. He's so... confusing... A tingling shock shot up Rovvin's gut, shooting through to his fingertips and numbing the back of his head. "You don't... make any sense..." Rovvin prided himself on being able to figure out someone and their personality easily, but Mercy was throwing him way off.

"I grew up in a complex environment."

Maybe I can get him to talk? "In what environment do they teach you to bite people and then pleasure them?" He blushed harder as he realized what he'd said. Dammit... I'm not getting anywhere! He grew painfully hard as Mercy rubbed at him, almost wishing he was already out of his pants. Don't... want to be... here? But a 'part' of him didn't want to go, either.

"An environment I'm sure you don't want to ever go to." Mercy yanked Rovvin's pants down.

Let's keep his ego focusd on himself... He switched tactics, swallowing his fear as ecstasy started to take him over. "I don't know... maybe I would want to if everyone looked like you," he crooned, his trembling fingers taking a sweep to Mercy's cheekbone. He wiggled up a bit, easing out of his pants but pushing his shirt down further at the same time. His lowest scar tugged at his skin, and he wanted so badly to open up, but knew he couldn't anywhere near Mercy. "Unnh..." He moaned in pain and arched his back as his scars burned.

"That place," Mercy eyes got a faraway, feral look. "There's no one left there even, if anyone was as good-looking as me." He looked Rovvin in the eyes before he put his fingers to Rovvin's mouth, "I don't really have any lube so you're going to have to suck if you want any kind of prep." He smirked, "though it could be one of those pleasurable pains I told you about."

Aw HEEEELLLL no! Rovvin thought, his brow furrowing. He shook off the bad memories and tried to keep the mood. "I've gone without before," he said dismissively, getting flashes behind his eyes as he heard distant jeering and drunken shouts. "Heyyyy evra-buddy! Waterboy wants me to shove my cock up his ass!" He drew another breath before pressing himself against Mercy. As much as it hurts... I do want him...

Mercy looked at Rovvin for a second as if he could see that Rovvin was reliving a bad memory. Mercy bent down to tenderly kiss Rovvin as his fingers slipped down to Rovvin's crotch teasing the tip.

Rovvin moaned softly, his memories fading as he melted into the kiss. He was hurting me not two minutes ago... and now he's suddenly loving? I don't get it... but... I like it... He kissed him back passionately, a steady hand rubbing and pulling at Mercy's firm upper arm.

Mercy delighted at the sound of Rovvin's moan, wanting to have him make more sounds. As his one hand continued to stroke Rovvin's dick, his other goes behind him slipping one finger inside.

"Aah..." Rovvin pulled out of the kiss with his blue-green eyes shut and his head falling back in a soft cry. His face burned hot as he took shallow, quick breaths and clutched at Mercy's shoulders.

"There's still time to lube up if you want?" Mercy was having some problems hold himself back after he heard the soft cry, he wanted to remove his finger and just shove it in there and pound into Rovvin.

"I… I told you…," Rovvin whimpered. "I don't do that…" Unless I'm forced, he thought with a frown.

"Fine by me." Mercy added another finger. "Please excuse me if I rush a bit." He scissored his fingers.

"Ss...ha..." He hissed into a quiet moan, his breathing seeming to be the only sound in the room, to his embarrassment. His legs started to numb as he drew a knee closer, leaning up closer to Mercy.

"Sorry about this," He took his fingers out and lined himself up with one hand and griped Rovvins hip with the other.

Sorry? Why is he apologizing...? Rovvin could barely think as he pressed himself firmly against Mercy, falling to the impulse of his lust. He hid a wince, pushing his face into Mercy's chest as the tugging pain erected from his upper scar on his shoulderblades, sliding in and out as he tried to keep them hidden.

Mercy thrust in, not hesitating in the slightest before he started a brutal pace pulling out until only the tip is in and then pounding in as hard as he could. Mercy kissed Rovvin again roughly, fingers digging into his thighs he could tell Rovvin was going to have some nasty bruises in the morning.

Rovvin's eyes watered at the pain, but he couldn't help but love it. He tried to stay in place, holding the sheets in a death grip with his toes as he moaned loudly. He held onto Mercy's back with his fingertips at his spine, flushing at his cut muscles. He started to sweat, wanting to take his shirt off as they moved together.

Mercy grasped onto Rovvin's dick pumping him in stride with his thrust. Breathing heavily, he felt the need to mark Rovvin where everyone could see that Rovvin belong to Mercy.

Rovvin tried not to get too loud, muffling his loud cries into whimpered moans by pressing his lips to Mercy's warm collarbone. He gripped around Mercy's waist tight with his thighs, holding himself in place as he grew slick with sweat. He held on for dear life, taking quick intakes of breath through his nose against Mercy's skin. He smells so good... Rovvin felt himself getting hotter for Mercy, but desperately held it back, prolonging his pleasure.

"Say you belong to me and I'll let you cum." Mercy gripped the base of Rovvin's cock.

As scared and angry as he'd been earlier, Rovvin's drunken side was madly in love. He drew gasping moans at the pain, feeling himself tear and bleed but masochistically enjoying it. In his jumble of thoughts, Mercy's words processed slowly as his mind turned back to science. My 'scars' have never reacted like this before... I've... gotta write this down! "Huh?" He tried to catch up with what Mercy had said.

Mercy didn't like to repeat himself even when he was in the middle of a good fuck. "Say. You. Belong. To me," he punctuated each word with a thrust. Rovvin's moans were driving him mad he wanted nothing more than to flip the boy over and pound into him all night, claim him and keep locked up in his bed as one of his personal sex slaves.

Rovvin laughed as the pain started to numb and his legs tingled as if they were asleep. He gave Mercy a sadistic look, challenging him. "What if I say no?" He smirked, his hands sliding up behind Mercy's neck. Hurt me..., he begged.

Mercy jerked to a stop. "No hmmm?" He pulled out of Rovvin, flipping him over and pushing his face into the bed to get a better angle as he thrust in all at once. He ripped off Rovvin's shirts biting and licking his neck and shoulders leaving big dark bruises. "Say no and you'll never cum again." Mercy pulled out a cock ring and slipped it on Rovvin.

"Aya! _Merci_, no!" He cried, pushing up from the bed only to press more against Mercy.


	6. Chapter 6- What Lies Hidden

With the shirt off, a long, scarlet plume spread from his lowest scar, creating a wall of fuzzy feathers between Rovvin and Mercy. A jagged, symmetrical zig-zag traced a W with a high middle from right beneath his shoulders across his shoulder blades, with India ink black feathers poking down out from the scar, like a shawl a few sizes too small. Two long black antenna-like feathers grew out and down from the sides of his tail feathers, swirling at the ends. "No!" He reached back, trying to pull his feathers back together.

"I knew you'd be interesting." Mercy grabbed Rovvin's hands. "So beautiful…" Mercy lightly kissed the feathers, "I knew you were going to keep me entertained but this is just fantastic."

Rovvin grimaced in pain, pressing his cheek into the bed. Now panicked and tense, everything hurt tenfold. "_Merci,_" he whispered, focused most on the tight, binding pain around his length. "It hurts..."

Mercy paused, "I'll make the pain go away, all you have to do is say it," he whispered licking Rovvin's ear.

But I already belong to someone... he'll murder me if he finds out about this! "Nnng...," he whined, another tear falling into the pillow. Or maybe... I can tell him it was kidnap 'cause it technically was and then they can deal with each other instead of me dealing with both of them... Rovvin shut his eyes, his long eyelashes glittering in tears. "I belong to you," he said in a soft whisper.

Mmmm, I love those words. Mercy let up off of Rovvin so he could "fix" his feathers and pulled off the cock ring. "You keep making things so hard when they're really easy."

Rovvin let out a shuddering cry as his black shoulder feathers ruffled and he pulled away, curling into a ball of skin and colorful feathers. He couldn't hold them back any longer as they extended fully, his tail feathers fanning out wide like a floppy peacock tail and his tendrils curling and uncurling. From the scar on his shoulder blades all the way down the sides of his arms, almost to his wrists, black feathers with metallic blue down on the inside slid out of his skin, the ones on his back coming down to nearly touch the base of his tail feathers. The ones on his arms gradually got shorter down to his wrists, about a foot and a half long by his shoulders to just a few inches at the end of his arm. Rovvin panted in relief, his eyes shut tight as he hugged himself with feathery arms.

"Such beauty." Mercy stopped himself from touching, "You might want to put those away though, Me-ra might think your food or a toy." I shouldn't get to close right now he might try to run.

Rovvin peeked up at Mercy, mortified and still scared. "Who's M-me-ra?" He whimpered, unable to pull his feathers back yet, though he was trying.

"She's my cat, my black sweetheart. Why do you look so scared?" I want to touch them.

"You... you saw..." He sniffled, wiping his nose. "Y-you're gonna... use me..." Rovvin broke down, throwing himself onto Mercy in loud sobs. "I don't wanna be a freak! Please! Don't tell anyone, please!" He curled into his chest, feeling both safe and in horrible danger at the same time.

"I would never do that, your...unique features have nothing to do with my work, handcuffing you to my bed and having my way with you would probably be the worsetI would do." Mercy started running his hands through Rovvins hair, this kind of ruins the mood a little.

Rovvin actually liked that idea, but wouldn't admit it. Not like this. "I would never do that." His tendrils curled into tight swirls as he looked up into Mercy's dark eyes. "Vous promettez?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not a scientist or a ring leader of a circus- what would I do with you? I have no need to sell you, I have more than enough money and most of all I would want to keep this beautiful being to myself." Mercy leaned down and ghosted his lips against Rovvins.

"Ah... I'm... kinda glad that you know...," he said sincerely, resting his head on Mercy's shoulder. Rovvin shook his tail feathers back and forth in a slow, seductive glide. "Do you want to touch?" He offered, thinking maybe Mercy was holding back. Unlikely for him, but still... he's a gentleman... perhaps he's being polite?

"I would love too." He gently glided his hand through them, "Does anyone else know?"

"My professor," he admitted in a quiet voice. He slid a knee around Mercy's waist, straddling him as he sat up with a straight back. His feathers were finally starting to listen as the ones on his arms shrank back under his skin.

"Were you born with them?" Mercy nuzzled Rovvin's neck, nibbling

"Oh, God no...," Rovvin mumbled, imagining how horrible it would have been to have had feathers he couldn't fully hide his whole life. He was starting to get used to the heat in his face as Mercy bit at him.

Mercy paused slightly. How disappointing. "How then?" His pulled Rovvin closer.

Rovvin bit the knuckle of his curled forefinger, and then released and gave Mercy a mischievous look. Rovvin liked how Mercy reacted when he challenged him... "I would think you could figure that out easily, since I mentioned earlier the topic of my studies," he said, pressing a splayed palm to Mercy's pecs.

"You're an enigma, one second scared and crying, the next you're flirting. Did you do it to yourself?" He'd be just like You.

Rovvin pursed his lips, glancing away. "Not on purpose... and not all at once..."

"I see," He grabbed Rovvin's chin, forcing him to look Mercy in the eyes, "Why don't we drop the serious talk and get back to where we were? You could ride me if you want?"

Rovvin's timid nature was overtaken by the avian genes coursing through his body as the feathers extended again. "I don't know... I don't really have any lube," he chuckled, leaning forward onto Mercy. "Unless you wanna suck it," he giggled. He couldn't keep a straight face the way Mercy had.

"Haha, I thought you said you didn't need any?" Mercy lay back, "take a seat"

Rovvin stared at Mercy for a moment, his blue-green eyes big with innocence. "Ha- ohhhhhh," he giggled, shaking his head. "Forget I said dat..." He flicked a wrist dismissively, then slowly starting grinding against Mercy, lining back up with him. "Do you have music?" He asked the way a little boy would ask for money for the ice cream truck. He hovered just slightly above Mercy's tip, teasingly.

"Hmm, I do," Mercy handed Rovvin a remote "Go ahead, and for the record I've only ever bottomed once and I was extremely drunk and I'd done a few drugs."

"Mm... you pick something," he handed it back. He only ever listened to a few specific types of music, and they all made him want to dance... which he wasn't going to do right now. He dropped down slowly, biting into his lip as he pushed Mercy in. It hurt, but he fought past it, looking for that "pleasure in pain" Mercy had told him about.

Mercy only had to think of the song for a second before he decided on it. "One of my favorites, it's called 'Super Psycho Love'."

"I think I've heard that before, is it '80s?" Rovvin considered with a fingertip to his lip as he slid all the way down. He let out a soft moan, his tail plume spreading wide.

Mercy moaned a little at the friction. "Your feathers are so amazing." He ran his hand through them. "Are they also the reason your eyes change colors?" His hands run up Rovvin's body stopping to tweak and pinch his nipples. "They react to your pleasure- tell me more about them."

Rovvin paused to draw a breath, starting to get into it as he leaned forward slightly on Mercy. "No...," he said in a light moan, sweeping his falling hairs back. "I was born with light gray eyes, and they've changed color like that for as long as I can remember. The feathers were much more recent... This coming spring will mark my third year with them." He chuckled behind closed lips at Mercy's kinky touch.

Mercy dragged his nails down Rovvin's body then gripped Rovvin's hips and thrust into him, "Do you know what caused them?" Mercy continued to thrust into him each time changing his angle looking for something.

"Ahh... Ah-I... caused it...," Rovvin admitted. Rovvin leaned forward again, their chests scraping lightly as he danced with Mercy. The friction made him shudder as he pushed Mercy in as far as he could go. His tail feathers fluttered gently, as if a light breeze was pushing them back and forth.

"Why?" Mercy was getting close, he grabbed Rovvin's member and started to pump him.

"I didn't do it onnnn... purpose..." Rovvin panted, getting faster as Mercy drove into him. "Right there...," he moaned, pressing his face down into Mercy's chest. "It was an accident..." Mercy drove up harder, letting a little bit of his true strength out and trying very hard not to overdo it. Rovvin sat up on Mercy, pushing him straight in with deep, rapid motions. His pants grew in pitch and volume until he came with a sharp cry and collapsed onto Mercy. His black feathers ruffled softly, each twitching in turn all the way down his arms. Mercy gave a few more thrusts before he bit Rovvin's shoulder and came inside of him. Rovvin let out a shuddering sigh as he felt Mercy's release. He lay panting on his chest as he wrapped an arm around and behind Mercy's neck, holding himself close. He had a small smile etched into his lips as he muttered in Mercy's ear, "You're amazing...," in a soft whisper.

"I know, you're not so bad yourself." Mercy took a deep breath. I should warn him about me-ra… I'll do it in the morning.

Rovvin drew a silent yawn and started to pull himself off Mercy, whining in the back of his throat at the throbbing, thrilling pain. As he started to doze off, his tail feathers folded neatly against his back, shrinking back into his skin until they were only long enough to reach the feathers on his shoulder blades. The black feathers began to disappear as well, sinking back under Rovvin's skin, all except for those on the zig-zag scar on his back- those stayed peeked out just long enough for one to tell they were feathers.


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting Me-ra

Mercy woke to the sound of his work phone going off. Shit, I've got to take this. He slipped out of bed. Rovvin curled into the sheets, cold in his deep sleep. It would take a typhoon to wake him up right now. Mercy looked back at Rovvin before he stepped out of the room, preparing himself to get yelled at. Rovvin snoozed…

Mercy grimaced as the yelling continued. "Irresponsible," he says. "Lazy," he says! I practically run that company. "I'll go there now it'll only take me a little bit." I should leave Rovvin a note…

A half-hour or so later, somewhere in his forsaken clothing, Rovvin's watch beeped in annoying tone, slowly waking him. He reached for his wrist to silence it, only to realize it wasn't on him. He sat up groggily in the dark blue of the room- the nearing dawn had cleared the stars and moon, giving the room a cold, eerie feel as he felt around for the watch. He fell halfway off the bed before finding it, crawling with just his feet still hanging on the mattress. He yawned, trying to pull himself back into the bed, when he realized the sheets weren't his... and he was naked... the previous events started to come back to him slowly, and he sat up, looking around. "_Merci?_"

Rovvin rubbed his eyes and dragged the sheet with him as he stumbled around the room, sore and drowsy. "_Merci?_ _Où êtes-vous?_" He called out nervously. He... left? But... you can't do that to someone in your own house... you can only shag and run in someone else's house! He started to get upset, a throbbing headache filling his temple.

Mercy had written out, '_going to meeting for work should be back in 2 hours help yourself to the food and if you run into Mee-ra don't scream'_ and left the note in his kitchen smoothing his hair back and putting on his business smile… about an hour ago.

Rovvin tromped through the room, picking up his clothes in a huff and wincing every time he bent over. Damn he's good, though... He slipped his clothes on sloppily, wandering around until he found the bathroom. Then he wandered around again and found the kitchen, and the note. Okay, so he didn't just leave... Rovvin felt instantly better, but not by much. His stomach grumbled at the mention of food, and he started looking around. What does he mean 'don't scream?' I've seen a cat before. I think I'll be okay. He started searching for any kinds of nuts or berries.

"Of course I understand, but I don't believe there is anything to gain there." Mercy protested to his boss on the phone still, "Of course I'll still check it out but I'm telling you there is no one there for us and the site isn't as good as he says...well because he's a liar, he doesn't really work for us he works for HER." Mercy sighed. I just want to get this over with get back to my place cuddle with Me-ra and fuck that tight little Rovvin again.

Rovvin stood on his tiptoes to get down a jar of pistachios, grabbing it with his fingertips and then happily munching away, sitting up on the counter. He fiddled with the sheets, wondering what time it was since he hadn't checked.

When Mercy arrived at the University he was greeted by a man and ushered into an office. The meeting lasted a few minutes and then he left.

Rovvin got bored and put the pistachios away, taking a few blueberries from the fridge and walking around with them in his head, eating one every few steps. He decided to go back to the bedroom and turned on the radio, flipping through songs he didn't know.

Mercy looked at his phone and thought of called Rovvin to let him know that Me-ra was going to be awake soon and was going to be hungry. He'll be fine, her food is clearly marked in the cabinet.

Rovvin popped up when he found a recent song by Gloria Estefan. "No way!" He made sure the blinds were closed, nervous, and worried about Trinity. He should still have enough food... besides, he knows how to get to it. Anxiously, he paused the song and took his shirt off, shaking his feathers out to their full length. He hit play on the song again and started clearing out a circle of the floor in the middle of the room.

Mercy was tapping his foot anxiously. What if Me-ra thinks he's an intruder and tries to eat him...? No, I've had people over before, it should be fine. "Driver, hurry up or the running-someone-over incident gets published!" He banged on the glass separating driver and passenger.

Once Rovvin had cleared the circle, he rolled his pants up just above his ankles, letting out a hard, firm pair of feathers close to his heels that he could tap against the floor. He started to get in tempo with the music, tapping the firm feathers. He shook out his black "wings," a metallic blue facing forward as he closed his eyes and smiled. The music built up, and he swayed in beat with it, taking one long sweeping motion to the side, then to the other side, staying in place as he tapped.

Mercy got in the elevator and started to go up, humming a song to himself.

One foot started to move in front of the other, rocking back and forth in a choppy cha-cha as he swayed his wings back and forth. As the music built, he took a swirling ballet jump into the center of the floor, shaking his arm feathers and locking out his elbows in between circling motions. He started to sing along quietly, smiling as he pranced around the circle, tapping and shaking to the lyrics.

As he approached his room, Mercy heard music and smiled to himself. Is he planning on putting on a show for me?

With his back to the door, Rovvin stopped to follow a crescendo in the music, raising his arms slowly and pointing to the ceiling. "J'taimes se la vie!" He leaned forward on one foot slowly, wobbling slightly as he spread his arms, and then he leapt up again into the center, landing on the toes of one foot. His other foot slid up his to his knee slowly, and he started spinning faster and faster, his tail feathers spread flat and wide. He hid his torso and head underneath his arms, lengthening the black feathers until he was a blur of spinning color, like a giant toy top.

Mercy slowly opened the door to his room and the without closing the door he backed out. I'm getting my camera.

Rovvin struggled to keep his balance, trying not to laugh as he spread his feathers apart slowly, revealing the metallic blue. With his arms up next to his head and his hands pointed daintily in a wrist flick, he bent his arms and became a black and shining blue helix with a scarlet base, bending his knee up and down to gain momentum and keep the spin going. He slowed with the music, making the helix shorter by bending his elbows slightly.

Mercy came back, leaning against the door frame and holding the camera up

Rovvin finished in a one-legged lunge, his feathers all spread wide. Three knobby-ended six-inch plumes stuck up through Rovvin's hair in a straight line, the middle the tallest with a touch of blue. He opened his eyes slowly, panting and smiling... until he saw Mercy. He fell over, speechless as he stared at the camera.

"Please don't stop on my account," Mercy chuckled at the mess of limbs on his floor.

The plumes on his head fell back tentatively as he sat up slowly. His feathers started shrinking back. "You... you f-filmed... that...?" He whimpered, unable to take his worried blue eyes off the camera.

"This will go in my personal collection where no one will ever see, don't worry." Mercy closed the camera. "If you want I'll delete it- just say the word."

Rovvin pouted, conflicted as he pulled his shirt back on. "_Merci?_" He asked, trying to move on and ignore his embarrassment. He hasn't lied yet... well, about the important stuff. I guess it'll be okay... "I, uh... I need to get home." He said in a small voice.

"Sure, I just need to feed Me-ra and I'll drive you over." He left to the kitchen. I should use the meat instead of the live food; I don't want to freak him out.

Rovvin grabbed his case and followed with a yawn, trying to go back through his fuzzy memory of the past night. I could say I was taken against my will. But... that would only partially be true. Rovvin flushed at the back of Mercy's head.

Mercy put on some gloves before he went into the fridge, grabbing out a couple of pounds of raw meat. "Me-ra, it's time to eat." He turned to Rovvin, "I'm going to let her out- just don't scream or run or she'll think your food." He unlocked a door and opened it, letting out a fully-grown female panther.

Rovvin peered around Mercy, about to crack some snide joke about Tom and Jerry until he saw Me-ra. A tiny squeak escaped his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the panther. "Th-th-th... that's not... You left me alone with a panther?!" He shouted, backing up a step. "Where the hell do you even get a panther?!"

Me-ra let out a roar eyes trained on Rovvin. "Me-ra! No, bad, not food!" He hit her on the nose. Me-ra stared at Mercy before growling and going to the meat. "That's my good girl." Mercy turned toward Rovvin. "You would have been fine- she's only busted down the door four times and I've had her since I was a child... I found her."

Rovvin needed a moment to recover from being roared at. "Uh-huh okay...," he said in a high pitch, gripping his brief case tight. He turned around, trying to calm down, unaware his tail feathers were sticking out funny from under his shirt. "Only four ti-... that's not a very good track record," he said under his breath in a hysterical tone. He brushed his plumes down under his hair as they started to stick up again. "She's beautiful, can we go?" He asked quickly, his feathers trembling lightly.

"My assistant is on his way, he's bringing my car." I want to sleep with Rovvin again so I should avoid kissing and showering my assistant.


	8. Chapter 8- Down the Lift

Hm, what time is it? If I'm late, he'll kill me... waaaiiit... I was gonna have them dish it out. I'll bring it up... now? Or... on the way? Rovvin checked his watch, starting to worry, and he fussed with his feathers in an attempt to hide them. "I don't wanna be late... Um, _Merci..._ about last night..."

Mercy mentally cringed at the words "_about last night."_ He's slept with many people, and then they want to have a "Relationship." "Yes, it was fun and we should do it again but I don't date." Mercy turned his attention to Me-ra. She was watching Rovvin and he was worried. She's never attacked anyone who I've told her not to but I think the feathers have her attention.

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't have the time to date," Rovvin said in a nervous chuckle. "I just... um... well, I'm starting to get what kinda person you are... and... I know I said I was yours... but..." He tapped his index fingertips together as his tendrils curled down, bouncing just above the back of his knees. "I already to belong to someone," he said some difficulty.

"Oh." Mercy's blood began to boil. I do not need to feel this way, he's just a good lay, I need to calm down. His instinct was compelling him to find this _someone_ and rip him to shreds. "Of course, it was just sex talk." Just sex talk, I have plenty of others who belong to me- Youie, I have him… Mercy began to roughly pet Me-ra.

"S-so... you don't care? It was just... like a one-night thing?" Rovvin asked, wondering if their ride was there yet. He felt nervously at his neck, knowing there were marks everywhere. Shit, how do I explain these...? He started to worry, looking away.

"Oh, it can definitely be a repeat thing if you want.," Mercy purred, not taking his eyes off Me-ra and shielding his face in her fur.

"I... I don't know. He's kind of... protective... I don't know want him knowing about this...," Rovvin mumbled, going to the window and peering out.

"I've dealt with jealous spouses before; I, myself, have a fiancé on the possessive side. It doesn't mean we can't have fun." Mercy stood, going over to Rovvin and rubbing his neck. "Besides, you really enjoyed yourself right?" He whispered into Rovvin's ear.

"Mmm... mm-hm...," Rovvin hummed, wincing slightly. "Well, I'm more worried about getting to my dorm... maybe you wanna come with?" He said flirtatiously as he nudged Mercy down below with his knee. Where did that come from? I... I like him but... ohhhhhhhh what's he gonna sayyyyy?

Mercy pulled Rovvin closer. "That sounds pleasurable." He nibbled on Rovvin's ear. The elevator opened, revealing a young man with purple hair and a piercing on his nose and some along his ear. "Youie," he said to the young man. "It time for us to go to your place then," he said to Rovvin.

Rovvin's face grew hot and he hid in Mercy's chest, waiting for him to lead. He glanced at Me-ra, waving a few fingers at her with nervous eyes.

Mercy went up to Youie and gave him a hug, lightly kissing his cheek, "Youie, do I have time to play at this adorable little boy's house today?" He winked at Rovvin as Youie shook his head yes. "Then let us leave. I'll call you when I'm done."

Rovvin flushed, looking to the side as he grabbed his upper arm nervously. I feel degraded... and awkward... He slowly followed Mercy, not knowing whether to acknowledge the un-introduced presence.

Mercy smirked as they went silently down the elevator. I want to mess with them both. He pulled Rovvin close to him and bit Rovvin's lip, continuing on to his cheek then ear then neck.

Rovvin squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed as he tried to stifle his soft moans. He lost his grip on his brief case and it slipped out of his hands, landing on his foot. "Ouch!" Rovvin bent over, half to ease the pain, half to pick it back up.

Mercy grabbed Rovvin by his hips and pressed his arousal against him. "Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't do this in the elevator?"

Rovvin jumped, whipping around and backing against the wall. "_Merci! _arrêtez-vous!"

Mercy chuckled, looking over and speaking to Youie. "You never acted that way when I did that to you, even when we were at the hospital."

Rovvin's face went bright red again as he backed himself into the corner of the elevator. Am I... jealous? I shouldn't care! He glared at the wall, his eyes going light green with an emerald star around his pupil. He's aggravating and dominating and I hate people like that! So why do I... rg!

"You have at least an hour to play with the boy," Youie was clicking away on his phone as if nothing was happening around him, "please do not make a part of your plan to get under his skin, Master Mercy." Youie spoke in a solid monotone.

"Hmm~ only an hour… could you move stuff around? I at least want three."  
Mercy looked calmly at Youie.

Rovvin brushed off the chills on his arms, getting anxious trembles up his spine that he couldn't control. He tried to relax and leaned back against the wall, hitting the alarm button on the elevator. He screamed, jumping forward onto Mercy, and the alarm stopped immediately.

Mercy chuckled to himself as he held Rovvin close. He can be so cute when he's scared. "Don't be scared, it's only the alarm. You didn't stop the elevator or anything." Mercy kissed the top of his head, smoothing his hand down Rovvin's back. Youie looked up from his phone, blinked, glared for a second, and then returned to his phone, tapping furiously.

Rovvin glanced at Youie, not having caught the glare, and looked away again, curling into Mercy's chest. Mm... what have I gotten myself into? And why is it so hard to want to get away...? I like this... but I hate it...

"Mmmh, you should save the cuddling for at your place."

Rovvin shrunk back against the wall, next to Mercy, staying silent under the awkward tension. He heard his pager going off quietly in his brief case and shook the case gently until it stopped. I'm allowed to take a day off. Be the first time in two years...,he thought to himself with a snide grimace as the elevator door opened.


	9. Chapter 9- To the Dorm

As they were leaving Mercy turned back. "I have to go talk to the receptionist. I'll be right back." Youie watched him leave and then turned to Rovvin.

"I've just finished my background check on you, and have concluded that you and Mercy should not be in contact at all."

Rovvin's feathers ruffled across his shoulder blades as he shot Youie a glare. "Yeah, what tells you that? I don't remember signing up for any 'background check' when I let Mercy in," he snapped, taking a step closer.

"I'm his most trusted. I run checks on everyone." Youie reached for his back pocket, "Please back up before I use force."

Rovvin couldn't control the sudden anger rippling through his veins. He wants a fight, does he? Rovvin's head tilted to the side with a smug smile. "You're not afraid, are you 'most trusted'?" He swung his case back behind himself, both arms behind his back as he took another tiny step forward.

"No, but I am carrying fifteen concealed weapons. Two of them are guns." he pulled out a knife. "The rest vary between types of knives and poisons." Youie didn't flinch, just stared straight at Rovvin with gray eyes.

Rovvin stood up straight, his eyes jerking across Youie's body as he summed him up. He kept a blank stare and that same smug look. "Weak is the man who relies on weapons... and not the resources of his own body."

"My body is number fifteen. My right arm and leg are robotic after an accident as a child- I developed them to replace my missing parts." Youie took a step back putting away his weapon. "You may have caught his interest but I give it a week before he gets bored and moves on." Youie turned as Mercy came out of the building.

Rovvin cringed ever so slightly, in a motion that took half a blink's notice, at the word 'robotic.' He recovered quickly, shaking it off. "Perhaps...," he said quietly. "But maybe he's starting to like natural beauty rather than artificial," he hissed. "We'll just have to see..." His anger started to fade into submission as Mercy approached.

"I let her know that I let Me-ra out and that she shouldn't send up the maids, Youie you can drive." Mercy put his hand around Rovvin noticing a slight tension between the two but ignoring it. Rovvin hid a dark smile as he acted timid towards Mercy, hiding his pinkish face.

"Today, you have several meetings including one with your family, you also have a testing you have to attend to so please don't take too long with your new toy." Youie said as he started to drive.

"Of course, Rovvin where do you live?" If Youie keeps acting this way I'll have to punish him later, but Rovvin is being such a good boy he deserves a treat.

"The dorms on the west wing of the campus," he said in an undertone. He sat back in his chair, pressing his feathers against his back to hold them in place. His pager went off again, and he nudged his case with his foot to stop it again. Leave me alone. I'm allowed to take an off-day.

Mercy started rubbing the back of Rovvin's neck. Rovvin's eyes went blue-green again as he bit into his lip to stifle his voice. His eyelids fluttered as the plumes on his head slowly started to come back up, poking through his hair.

Mercy started to rub Rovvin's thighs and laid kisses along his plumes. "So beautiful," he whispered into Rovvin's hair. Rovvin was starting to get used to the bright red heat in his cheeks as he let out a shudder through his small smile. Suddenly, he keeled forward, coughing violently and pulling away from Mercy.

"Maybe you should have had him checked for diseases before you took a stray to bed." Youie hissed.

"Are you all right?" Mercy rubbed small circles along Rovvin's back while he glared at Youie, silently telling him to knock it off.

"I didn't take... my meds...," he said in between coughs. He opened his case, looking to see if he'd packed any spares. He didn't. He took a mask from the case before closing it and held it over his mouth, embarrassed. "How long... 'til we're at the school?" He said weakly, muffled behind the mask.

"You better start breaking some speed limits!" Mercy growled out as he pulled Rovvin to his chest. I'm not usually this caring about humans, maybe it's because of his feathers.

Rovvin kept coughing violently, unable to say anything. He felt bad, shaking in Mercy's hold. He knew it wasn't infectious, but he didn't like the idea of coughing on him anyway even though he had a mask. Youie slammed on the brakes as they got to Rovvin's place. Mercy picked Rovvin up bridle style.

"Room... 22..." Rovvin wheezed between coughs. He dug his keys out of his pockets and handed them to Mercy.

Mercy ran, knocking people over as he rushed to unlock Rovvin's door. He's just some kid I met yesterday, why do I care so much?

Once in his room, Rovvin wiggled his way out of Mercy's arms and put his feet on the floor, racing to a clear box on the wall in his bathroom. He started pulling out different colored bottles and pills, sorting them on his counter. Mercy watched in fascination and worry as he saw all the different pills.

"Wh... what day is it...?" Rovvin muttered under his breath. He noticed he was slightly pale with a glance at the mirror, and he poured different-colored medicines. He started taking the pills with the medicines, cringing at the nasty flavors. The pain in his back and lungs and flowing through his veins to the rest of his body began to fade very slowly. He leaned over the sink, feeling the need to explain as he looked back at Mercy. He turned away, hiding his face with a hand. "Radiation exposure..." He mumbled. "From the feathers. They're poisonous, so I have to take these to control it..."

"I see, I suppose everything comes at a price. How exactly did the feathers happen?" Mercy leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.


	10. Chapter 10- Trinity

Rovvin blushed as he took his shirt off, feathers falling everywhere. Shit... That time already? He checked the calendar and huffed as he marked the corner of the day with a black X. "I'm kinda the punchline to my own joke... not that it's funny in my opinion. What happens when you mix bird DNA, a cracked beaker, a bunsen burner, and a high-concentration radiation laser?... T-tw...twice..." He admitted. "I turned my back on the solution for one second, next thing I know an acidic solution and glass pieces are flying everywhere..." He pulled off the loose feathers from his shoulder blades, sprinkling them across the floor. "The scars are underneath... the feathers grew in symmetrical, and I can't get rid of them. I've tried pulling them all out, but they just grow back the next day... except... when I'm molting," he muttered the last part under his breath, glaring at the feathers on the floor.

"You tried to rip them off? That's something I never understood about humans- you try to get rid of the things that make you unique." He picked up one of the feathers. "May I keep this, my molting little bird?" He ran the feather along Rovvin's chest, circling his nipples with it before dragging it down and letting it rest on his jeans.

Rovvin took a step back, his eyes swirling between light green and deep blue. "Well what would you do if you just woke up one day and there fucking feathers everywhere?!" He clutched his arms together. "It was... terrifying... you have no idea how scary it is... to wake up and your body's just completely different and you're acting different and..." He cringed, looking away. He tried to shake off the memory of his first day with the feathers, ripping them out and crying and running to his professor wrapped in two layers of sheets so no one would see. He glanced at the feather in Mercy's fingers. "...just one...," he agreed, leaning down to scoop up the rest. He took them into the shower where there was a black mark on the floor near the drain. He struck a match and dropped it into the pile, watching the feathers burn. "My DNA is classified. What I'm looking for is in them somewhere, and I don't want anyone else to find it before I do."

Mercy watched as the feathers went up in flames, remembering his childhood and when his other half started to awaken. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Rovvin forced a small smile, stepping closer to Mercy after he doused the fire and washed the ashes away. "I'm sorry, too... That 'acting different' part I said? I tend to get offended real easy or get angry pretty quick, ever since I got these," he pulled out another and then winced as he pulled at one that was still attached. He let the loose ones fall to the floor and huffed. "I hate this part... leaves a mess everywhere..." A soft caw rang out from the other end of the room, and Rovvin perked up with a big smile. He ran out of the bathroom into the far half of the room, separated by a bamboo sheet. He held his fingers to his mouth and let out a high-pitched, smooth, two-tone whistle. The same whistle came back and a blue bird of paradise swooped down out of nowhere and landed on Rovvin's outstretched fingers. Mercy watched the scene fighting down the urge to purr at Rovvin's happy face.

The bird cuddled Rovvin's cheek, nipping at his hairline as the same three plumes stuck up on its head. Then, it saw Mercy and charged, flapping furiously. "No!" Rovvin grabbed its tail feathers and closed his hands around its wings to stop him. The bird squawked loud, hissing at Mercy. "Sorry! He probably just smells your... 'cat'... hush..." He stroked the bird until he calmed, and then the bird flapped up on top of Rovvin's head, pecking at him. "Ouch, what?!" Rovvin looked at a dispenser on the wall over his desk. "You didn't eat your food- you know how to work this," he looked up at the bird and pulled the lever matching the day on the dispenser. Food fell into the feeder, and the bird flapped onto a roost near the feeder. "Oh, you were waiting for me...," Rovvin smiled. He picked a piece of popcorn out of the mixture and ate it, and then his bird was satisfied enough to eat and started pecking away. Rovvin watched intently, making sure Trinity was okay.

"It's fine, animals that are usually prey don't really like me, I'm told it's because I give off a predator vibe." He looked pointedly at the bird. "It's very loyal to you, choosing not to eat until it knows you have. Does he or she have a name?"

"Trinity. He's a blue bird of paradise, but he's got the crest of a magnificent and the dance pattern of a king. He was cross-bred for sale by poachers- I came across him when I was studying abroad a few years ago. He had a hurt wing from falling off the poachers' caravan, and he was very young, maybe a month out of the egg. I was allowed to keep him since the wing would never heal right." Rovvin scooped the bird up into his hand, upsetting him as he reached for a seed but didn't get it. He held the wing out, showing how it was bent slightly the wrong way. "He pretends to fly but he can't go too far. He's more of a... 'flapper'."

"Poor thing," Mercy pretended to sympathize. I would have put it down. An animal that cannot do what it was born to do lives a sad life.

"I was gonna put him down, but... I couldn't. And I'm glad I didn't. He's taught me so much." Rovvin placed Trinity back on his post and let him eat. He groaned, clutching his arm, and pulled out a few more feathers. "Dammit..." He slunk back to the bathroom to check which pill he'd forgotten. He dropped a file on the way, not noticing... papers with large red charts fell out...

Mercy looked at the papers then bent down to pick them up, eyeing the bird to see if it was going to 'tell' on him.

Trinity was too busy eating to worry about Mercy at the moment. Rovvin was busy standing on the toilet to reach the refills on top of his medicine cabinet. The charts were dated through the past year up until the next year, showing the radiation levels in Rovvin's body. They reached critical level in the coming two months, and showed lethal amounts for the next three years.

Mercy stared at the papers, not knowing what to say. Humans die all the time but I don't want this one to… perhaps I can talk to Youie about "hacking" into the reaper list. He chose to act as if he hadn't looked them over and he went to return the papers to Rovvin.

Rovvin came out of the bathroom slowly, the water running down the sink to wash away the blood he'd coughed up. He wiped his mouth, trying to hide it from Mercy, and saw the folder he was holding. His eyes went wide and he took it, trying not to snatch it and attract attention. "Thanks," he muttered, putting it back in the stack. "And, thanks for getting me back here so quick...," he added, looking back at Mercy. Trinity finished and flew over to perch on Rovvin's shoulder, hiding his face in his hair. Rovvin smiled, stroking the bird. He brought Trinity closer to Mercy, making him jump up onto his head again. "Oh, stop it," Rovvin scolded, pulling him down and holding him in his hand. He held him out to Mercy, but Trinity swung down on Rovvin's fingers and hung upside down, giving a display with his wings spread wide and his beak open in a threat.

Mercy hissed at the bird, his eyes going a little darker at the threat to his person. He quickly got ahold of himself and straightened, giving a little cough and running a hand through his hair.

Trinity squawked loud, hustling up Rovvin's arm and back to his shoulder. Rovvin's brow furrowed at Mercy, then at Trinity. "Be nice to each other!" He reprimanded, trying to shake Trinity off as his claws dug into Rovvin's skin. He pried the bird off and set him back on his roost, and Trinity watched Mercy carefully with his wings up in a self-sheltering motion. Rovvin rolled his eyes as he let his tail feathers down. They seemed a bit limper than before, starting to fall out as well. He put a hand to Mercy's shoulder as he took a swaying step around and behind him, then embraced him from behind.

Mercy relaxed into Rovvin's hold watching the bird wearily. I will eat you if you threaten me again…

The bird turned his back, picking at his feathers. Rovvin rocked back and forth, moving Mercy with him as he walked slowly back to the bed behind the separator. Mercy smirked as he was walked to the bed, fighting a satisfied purr.

Rovvin let go and jumped up onto the bed, messing up the sheets and pillows that hadn't been made anyway. His feathers started falling everywhere, and he stopped caring with a laughing glance at Mercy. He landed on his knees, bouncing slightly with the springs of the bed, and held his hands out to Mercy, beckoning to him.

Mercy slowly walked toward Rovvin and pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. "You're such a good boy," he whispered into Rovvin's ear as his hands started to undo Rovvin's jeans.

"Mmm..." Rovvin hummed happily. He started whistling the tune from the similarly named Flo Rida song. Mercy chuckled, observing the room to get a better idea of who Rovvin was.


	11. Chapter 11- Professor Ramoni

Mercy lifted an eyebrow, surprised at the yelling.

"My... professor...," Rovvin mumbled, putting the phone back once it quieted. "Gommenasai, sensai... an-" The ranting cut him off again, and it flowed into English as it slowed.

"I'm allowed to take a day off, aren't I?" Rovvin interrupted.

"..." The ranting paused. "You're molting again." Rovvin started hitting the phone to his forehead. "That's not been an excuse before and it's not today. Do you want to finish this?"

"Oh, now you're supporting it?"

"You don't have much time if the supervisors agree to the new proposal for the school ab-"

"Yeah I know about that."

"You're coming in today. Now. You'd best be there before I get there."

"Wait, then how'd you know I wasn-" The phone started beeping. He'd hung up. Rovving groaned again, falling back dramatically on the bed.

Mercy wanted to mess with Rovvin. "Hey, I'm going to go use your shower." He spoke near the receiver.

"If you're trying to mess with me again he already hung up. Nice try." Rovvin groaned, rolling over on the bed. "I need to change... and... I don't wanna gooooo..." Rovvin had been ready for more with Mercy, but it probably wasn't a good idea right now anyway. "You know what?" Rovvin sat up. "Why don't you come with me? You've got time right?"

Mercy frowned and checked his phone. "I have maybe an hour left, I should be good."

"Well then, budgeting time, we spend half an hour there appeasing my professor and half an hour in the clean room...," he leaned closer. "Behind a soundproof door, in a white, harmless, sealed-off environment?"

Mercy smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

After Rovvin checked on Trinity and made sure his lunch feeder was full, he grabbed Mercy and dragged him out to the science building, in a new pair of jeans and a black long-sleeve button-up. He scanned a faculty card to get entry to the lab, and looked around to make sure he'd beat his professor. "You've been here to check out the school for your business, haven't you? Do you know the genetics professor?" I hope so...

Mercy thought for a second. "I don't believe I have."

Well, maybe that's for the better. He went to a large machine in the back of the small lab room and started turning it on, flipping switches and tapping dials to check the levels. "Professor Ramoni. I just call him Oni, but he doesn't like it when I do, so I don't much," he babbled. "I  
hate this thing," Rovvin muttered under his breath, staring at the machine that towered over him, nearly touching the ceiling. The door opened behind Mercy, with the familiar card-unlocking beep. A tall, gaunt man in a white lab coat walked in, preoccupied with the folders he was flipping through. He looked up at Rovvin, having passed Mercy without noticing, and glared at him with dark brown eyes. His blonde hair was silvered through age, and he had a slight prickle to his chin as if he'd forgotten to shave.

"Sensei," Rovvin greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Trying to skip a day? Since when are you rebellious?"

"I... just wasn't feeling good..."

Mercy didn't like to be ignored. Who does this geezer think he is? "It's to be expected, you had a tiring night," Mercy said off-handily as he pretended to taken in the lab.

Rovvin flushed at Mercy as Ramoni turned around.

"Excuse me?" He glanced back at Rovvin. "Mitchell, who is this?" Rovvin stared at him for a moment, unable to think of a good answer. Ramoni threw his eyes up and down across Mercy, unimpressed. Rovvin hurriedly took a feather from his sleeve and waved it at Mercy, motioning to it and then striking a line across his neck and shaking his head with his eyes pointing to his professor.

"I'm Mercy. Rovvin stayed up late last night convincing me not to destroy this school, you should thank him for the fact that you still have a job." Mercy already didn't like this man His demeanor reminds me of my father, though I doubt he's as much a slut as him…

That's the first time he's mentioned my name, Rovvin thought, swooning for Mercy. He shoved the feather back up his sleeve as Ramoni turned around with an eyebrow raised. Rovvin scratched his foot on the floor, unsure what to say. The professor faked a large smile, scooping Rovvin into a tight shoulder-hug.  
"I hope he didn't give you too much trouble then- he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'sleep.' Now, come help me set up the store room," he walked Rovvin away to another room.

"Just a minute!" Rovvin reassured with a smile, looking back at Mercy as the door was closed behind them. Ramoni turned on the light and faced Rovvin, who was backing away cautiously.

"What is that snake-oiler doing in my lab?!" Ramoni snatched Rovvin up by the collar, holding him close. Rovvin held his hands up.

"I-I'm,I'm showing him around s-so he can-" Ramoni grabbed his face and twisted his head, seeing the marks.

"What are these?" He growled. Rovvin was shaking in his grip, muttering unintelligible excuses. "You let him touch you?!" Rovvin whimpered, pulling away unsuccessfully. Ramoni leaned close, pressing his lips to Rovvin's ear. "You. Are. Mine," he growled darkly. He threw Rovvin down with a powerful arm.

Mercy was thinking about summoning his demons to tell him what was happening in that room. "Professor, please know that just because I'm not destroying the building doesn't mean I'm not buying it," Mercy said through the door.

Ramoni glared back at the door. "Is that so?" He said with a cheery tone before turning back to Rovvin, who was scrambling to his feet. The professor leaned close, making him freeze. "Get rid of him, I don't want to see him anywhere near you again, is that understood?"

"But, Sensei..."

"But nothi-... wait..." He took Rovvin in his arms, inspecting the marks. "You let him do this... to persuade him?"

"Y-yes...," Rovvin said, figuring it wasn't too much of a lie.

"Rovvin, I'm touched, but I can't take the idea of someone else doing this to you," he said sweetly, holding him tight. "No one knows you the way I do," he said with a firm swipe to the back of Rovvin's neck, making the plumes stick up as Rovvin stifled a soft moan. "I don't want you doing this, do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei..."

"Good boy." Prof. Ramoni calmed Rovvin and put on a pleasant face before coming back out with him. "Well I hope we can continue our work here, then, if you would be so gracious," he said with sweeping gestures to Mercy.

Mercy couldn't help but notice the threatening aura. He's claiming his territory.

"Rovvin, I might have to leave earlier then we planned, I got a message from Youie, my fiancé's family wants to see about some work related things." Mercy had to remove himself from the situation before he did something stupid like rip out the man's intestines, wear them as a scarf, and eat the man's heart as he had sex with Rovvin. My possessive actions would probably scar him for life.

He said my name again! Rovvin swooned before getting stuck on the word 'fiancé'. "F-fiancé?" He put on a small smile and squinched his face up. "You didn't tell me you were getting married~" he teased with a wiggling finger. "I guess we'll finish the tour later then?"

"Like you ever have time," Ramoni scoffed with a smirk, throwing an arm around Rovvin and gripping his shoulder hard. Rovvin's face and eyes went blank and trance-like. "Good-bye then, Mercy," Ramoni waved.

"It's only for business- two powerful families merging together, she's a lesbian anyway." hHe gave a curt nod to the professor. "Rovvin," he purred, "I'll see you around. Feel free to stop at my place to talk anytime."

"M...o-okay," Rovvin agreed shyly, shrinking into the Professor's side. Professor Ramoni turned and went to tend to his work, filing his papers.


	12. Chapter 12- Ramoni's Secret

Mercy left the room and Youie was waiting for him outside the door.

"You still have an hour free and I know you need to let lose, you can use me." Youie pressed close to him, "I won't break as easily as that dying human." Mercy smirked.

Rovvin got busy, trying to ignore the confusing events that had unraveled over the past sixteen hours. He set up his samples and computers, with his professor breathing down his neck_. _I hate the way he treats me... but he's the only one who can help me with this.

Mercy looked back at the door before he left with Youie. That's the man who thinks he owns Rovvin. Mercy held You's hand until he heard the crunching of his bones. "I do not like that professor, I want you to do an extensive background check, use all of your sources." He got into his car. As Rovvin was working, Ramoni slid a hand around his waist, to 'check' on him.

"Sensei... I-I can't focus when you do this..." Ramoni held Rovvin's hands down as Rovvin tried to pull away, and he suckled the back of his neck, making the plumes stand tall as Rovvin blushed.

Mercy purred as he triggered his demon form, his eyes looking as if they were made of dark flame. He left gashes with his claws as the purple-haired boy beneath him whimpered.

"Ow!" Rovvin cried out as his professor pulled out another feather.

"And that one was for continuing to speak with him." A tear fell down Rovvin's cheek, and Ramoni scooped it on his finger. "You know it pains me to see you like this..." Rovvin sniffled, trying not to glare. It would get him in more trouble. "I'm worried about you," he grasped Rovvin in his arms. "You can't trust anyone- they'll use you. And you let him," he said with a deep worried tone.

"I-I won't..."

"No, you won't. Now get back to work, what are you doing just standing here?" Ramoni teased, handing him his papers back.

Mercy let out a sigh as he got out of bed and into the shower. "Me-ra, come let Daddy give you a bath! Before you get dirty…" Me-ra was content with taking one with Mercy because she knew he also hated getting wet. I'm worried about him… something isn't right with that professor, I bet he's a pervert.

Rovvin loaded his samples up, taking a break by writing up some more of his final report draft and filling in vague information. His professor came in later with lunch, making Rovvin drop everything so he could feed him. He pulled Rovvin aside and dipped a strawberry in a creamy-colored fruit dip, wiping it across Rovvin's lips before letting him eat it.

Mercy made sure to wash himself and Me-ra well, since she was a messy eater, before he left for work.

"I can feed myself," Rovvin protested, wiping his mouth. Ramoni pulled out his lunch from the take-out bag, laughing mockingly at Rovvin. He started chewing at a spicy wing, and then held it close to Rovvin.

"Want some?" He teased. Rovvin glared at the wall, trying his hardest not to look. "I'm not a cannibal. And you shouldn't be eating that! Do you know how they treat those poor birds?!"

"I know they taste good," Ramoni laughed. Rovvin took out his burger and went back to work again. And this is why it takes six years to study one subject...

When Mercy arrived, he saw his half-sister in his office, and hissed at her as she did the same to him. They stared at each other unmoving until he heard a low purr come from her. He laughed. "I hope you're keeping my Fiancé satisfied," he joked.

"OH, it's nothing."

After all his labwork was done, Rovvin signed out of the lab and started gathering his things, only to find his dorm keys were swinging around his professor's finger. "Mmmrg... Sensei...," he groaned.

"I'll come with you," he said, walking up next to Rovvin. "You're late for your weekly check-up," he hummed. Rovvin's face went red.

"But I'm molting..."

"Even more reason," the professor said sternly, leading him out. "You could a get a disease with those open pores, or if you're not careful enough washing those feathers." Rovvin didn't really have a choice.

"What brings you to my office?" Mercy walked around her to sit in his chair.

"I want to know why you want to know about this man." She showed him a picture of the professor.

"How do you even know I'm looking for info on him?"

"Youie- you asked him to use all his sources and he is my disciple, but the message, I'm guessing, was sent while you two had sex because it went something like this: 'What can yo-OH yes there right there ohhh deep breath deep breath tell me about thi-Ahhh hurts but feels so good your claws sinking in- Professor Ramoni?' My mind felt very violated after that." She didn't look bothered at all.

Rovvin laid on his stomach, shirtless on his bed, staring at the TV he never used and flipping through channels. Ramoni was grooming the new feathers starting to come in, measuring each one and running a thin comb through them to keep them clean.

"Well what do you know?"

"I like your watch." She said as she kicked her feet. When she acts like this she looks the age of her body.

"I guess I should have started with, 'What do you want'?" He took off his watch and handed it to her. "You have strange taste."

"This watch has been close to you, it can tell me things about you that you wouldn't tell me, no one thinks to hide from items brother dearest." She leaned forward. "This guy is a total creep- his own family tried to turn him, a sick pedophile kept kids in his basement all male, this guy is going to be in a special hell maybe you'll be the one to torture him, he likes taxidermy, what a creeper." She looked at Mercy's watch. "I have to get back to school now, but I'll tell you more later." The little girl with mismatched eyes skipped out of the office.

Rovvin shuddered as Ramoni took a long lick to his spine, winding his fingers around Rovvin's body. "You missed your meds this morning..."

"How could you te-"

"You were very pale when you came in, like you'd been sick. Were you throwing up this time?"

"N-no, it didn't get that bad. Mercy got me back fast enough." Ramoni frowned.

"What happened last night?" He demanded, twirling a finger in Rovvin's belly button.

"I got hit by a car..."

"Again?!" Rovvin face-planted the mattress. "Are you magnetic as well?" Ramoni said jokingly.

Mercy sighed as he looked over his wall. He chanted a few words and a classic dark wood, Victorian era door appeared- behind it you could hear screams of terror and the begging of people to stop. I'm going to reserve myself that old man's soul.

"And then he took me to dinner and I got drunk," Rovvin tried to explain as vaguely as he could.

"He pressured you into it?"

"No, no... I, uh... had some saké for the impact wound. It's fine now, I took some extra pain stuff."

"You know how you get with alcohol, why would you do that?"

"It was the only way I could make it through the conversation," Rovvin lied, mumbling into the sheets. Ramoni fingered the marks all over his student, worried.

"Does he know?" He pressed on one close to Rovvin's feathers.

"No," he answered quickly and seriously. "Absolutely not."

"You know there are people out there who would use you, hurt you, abuse you," he leaned close, whispering.

"I know."

"Do you trust him?"

"Not completely... but I had to talk to him about the school, so..."

"I don't want you 'talking' like this again, understand?"

"Hai.. Sensei..."

"Mercy come play with us!"  
"Weakling harpies, leave me be!" He threw them aside. Hate coming here… He walked as quickly as he could to the Lord's office.

"Has anything new come up since you were late on the pills?"

"No, actually," Rovvin considered.

"Have you checked?"

"Nothing seems out of place, I think I got to my meds fast enough."

"You said that last time and then three plumes of feathers stuck up on your head that night," Ramoni smiled and brushed the back of Rovvin's neck to make them stick up.

"I'm sure this time," Rovvin groaned.

"My lord," Mercy ground out.

"Mercy, are you here to let me bend you over my desk again?" You let someone do you once while you're drunk and high on blood and torture and you never live it down…

"No, I'm calling in a favor; I want this soul on my roster when he dies." Mercy didn't like that he had to obey the Lord but he could appreciate his beauty; the ex-angel had sparkling blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I wouldn't mind bending him over, show him who's stronger.

"Well, we should check everything then shouldn't we?" Ramoni said in a dirty tone, sitting Rovvin up and undressing him. Rovvin didn't respond, just looked away since he was used to it at least once a week.

"Well, of course I'll let you call in the favor; I just want something from you since that's a rather big request."

"You truly are Lucifer." Mercy took a deep breath as he approached Satan. "I'll only suck you off."

"We'll see~ maybe I can convince you to bend over for me again, you seemed to like it the last time."

As Ramoni was leaving, Rovvin peeked out from behind the bamboo separator.  
"Sayonara... Sensei..." Ramoni waved dismissively and shut the door behind himself. Rovvin curled up in his sheets, naked with his feathers all ruffled up though they were clean. Mercy... why do I keep thinking about you... why do you seem different from other... 'humans'...?

"Stop it," Mercy mumbled

"Why should I? You're reacting nicely."

"I said I would only do this." Ah feels good…, Mercy shuddered as both he and Lucifer completed. "I'm leaving now." He stood up fast, flinching as Lucifer's fingers were ripped out of him.

It took Rovvin a while to fall asleep, thinking about his work and his time left on Earth. He got up, dragging the sheets with him as he searched for the file. He found it, flipping through the charts. Trinity flew over and landed on the edge of the folder. His eyes matched Rovvin's dark blue ones as he broke down and cried at his desk. Trinity started whistling a pop tune for Rovvin, slowly, climbing up on his arm then up to his head before sitting down in his nest of hair. Rovvin choked a smile through the tears. "Who's gonna take care of you," he sniffled, "when I'm gone?"

Mercy returned to his office in a huff. He wanted to get home and relax with Me-ra, but I still have to do a load of work… Rovvin, I wonder if you're going to have a better night than me. He grabbed a folder and started reading through it.

Rovvin fell asleep crying, and Trinity pecked at the sheets to pull them up over his shoulders. Then he flew up to a little handcrafted house nailed to the wall over his feeder.

Mercy stayed up all night catching up on the work that he had missed, glancing at the clock and then at his phone and wishing he had gotten Rovvin's number.

Meanwhile, Ramoni was staying up late as well, working on the preliminary model for his finest piece yet- the Greatest Bird of Paradise, fixed in a ballet pose, and in a plastic, half-life-size miniature... for now. He took a glue gun and started laying Rovvin's shed feathers where there were gaps on the model.

Youie looked on with distaste.  I can't believe I'm watching this guy for Mercy-he better get all of his work done.

Ramoni finished quickly, admiring the short model Rovvin with no face, and then turned around and opened a key-locked cabinet filled with pictures. Most were of Rovvin, stolen from online sources or old school records from when he was much younger. "My little beauty," he murmured to himself. "Your greatest mistake will become my greatest work of art," he smiled. He smirked at pictures of other boys lining the sides of the cabinet. "They are nothing compared to you." Ramoni shut it and went to his paperwork, leaving out a sheet that was similar to Rovvin's radiation charts, only showed the levels decreasing instead of increasing.


	13. Chapter 13- Attack in the Alley

Youie glanced at the pictures, poor kids… Youie was about to leave when he kicked a trash can. Shit! His arm let him be invisible, but it didn't stop sound.

Ramoni pulled out a tranq gun, scanning the room. He checked the walls, knocking. "Damn rats again," he grumbled. "Snag a few to stuff and sell later..." He set out some rat traps near the doors and windows before shutting off the lights and heading to bed.

Youie took a breath moving the traps out of the way with the tip of his toe before slowly opening the door.

"Hah...hm..." Ramoni hummed in his sleep, making weird sounds and dirty moans. He rolled over onto his gun hand and blew off a dart in his sleep. They were only loaded with enough tranq to paralyze a small rodent anyway, but the dart zipped straight for Youie's rear.

Youie gasped in surprise and stepped on one of the traps yelping loudly as he fell on his ass after losing his balance.

Ramoni tossed again but didn't wake up. Rovvin's phone rang, but he was deep asleep. A message chirped on the phone- a blank voicemail from an old number he'd meant to delete...

Mercy let out a yawn as light shown through the giant window and then glanced at the sleeping Youie, still irritated he had let his guard down. I'm spoiling myself if just a night without sleep has me yawning.

Rovvin's phone alarm didn't wake him up, but the high pitch annoyed Tinity to the point of landing on his head and pecking away until he shut it off. "Hm, someone wakes up grumpy," Rovvin mumbled with a smile.

Mercy got up and brushed Youie's hair back. "I'm going to drive myself today." Maybe I'll hit a little bird again.

Rovvin showered after burning the feathers all over his dorm, taking about an hour to fully groom the new ones coming in. He then refilled the bath water out on the windowsill for Trinity and checked his calendar. He let out a whoop, then blushed and covered his mouth. He put on some music, luring Trinity back into the room. "It's Satur-r-r-daa-a-y," he sang," spinning around the room topless.

Mercy was at a red light his phone went off. He sighed as he looked at the text from his fiancé, inviting him the breakfast at a little café before responding that he would be honored.

Trinity cleared a stage in the middle of the room while Rovvin was taking his medicines, and then Rovvin checked his phone. He didn't recognize the number so he deleted the blank message and the contact.

To anyone looking on it would appear that Mercy and his blonde fiancé were enjoying a nice quiet lunch with each other. But mercy was smiling too much. His hand underneath hers was clenched tight and she was squeezing his fist furiously, her eyebrow slightly twitching as they both smiled and talked in calm, happy voices.

Rovvin started taking notes on his pet, noticing new moves and interesting twists to his old dances. Trinity seemed to like soft rock and techno pop the most, depending on his mood. Rovvin eventually got up to practice, enjoying himself on a free Saturday, until the door opened and he screamed, landing on his rear and hiding his feathers. Ramoni strode through the door, looking rather upset until he laid eyes on Rovvin. He held up a small syringe with a clear liquid and smirked at Rovvin. "Shots time, Mitchell," he sang. Rovvin groaned.

"There's a formality called 'knocking' I don't think you're very familiar with..."

"You glorified harpy whore, I refuse." Mercy took a sip of his coffee his gentle harsh words not matching his tone.

"It's one request, dear, I don't care if you sleep with others just stop sleeping with humans." She stressed the word 'dear,' her bracelets jingling as she removed her hand from his.

"OUCH!" Rovvin whimpered, pulling his jeans back up with a pout. As he did his belt, Ramoni scribbled a few notes. "I hate that thing..."

"I know, but this is the only thing prolonging your life right now," Ramoni lied. "Unless you don't want to finish your studies?"

"No, I do... I just wish... I had more time..." He scooped the charts off his desk, staring at them somberly as the loud pop music played. Ramoni scooped him into a shoulder hug.

"Don't we all?" He sighed, pressing his nose into Rovvin's hair with a smile.

Mercy sighed, "If I'm going to then you are too." He knew she would never go for it.

"I would starve and DIE!" She let some of her fury show, slamming her hands on the table getting a few glances.

"Then don't ask things of me that you won't do yourself, my love." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before standing up and walking to his car.

Ramoni offered to buy Rovvin lunch, but he refused. In return, Ramoni refused to leave without a dance, so Rovvin stripped back down red-faced and turned the music to the few oldies he had, hating the way he had to dance to those. It was too slow and wobbly for his taste. He was starting to get hungry, but he wanted to just relax today, not worry about his professor touching him underneath the table or pressuring him into drinking again.

Mercy called up Youie. "I'm taking Me-ra to go hunting we both need to let off some steam."

FINALLY Ramoni left, and Rovvin collapsed onto his bed, sweating and tired from dancing for so long. He left the window open to cool down, not wanting to shower again. Once he was cool, he put his clothes back on and left, looking to go eat at some cheap food cart on the street. He wandered around just off campus, not seeing his usual ramen cart.

Mercy put Me-ra on a leash, apologizing profusely to her before walking down the street and ignoring the stares.

Rovvin ended up walking further than he thought he would, carting Trinity on his shoulder and ignoring stares as well. Trinity nipped at the back of Rovvin's neck, trimming the feathers creeping up and the hairline getting a little too low. Once Rovvin found a hot, steaming, cart, he bought a big bowl of shrimp ramen and was about to stop to enjoy it. He heard people talking in hushed whispers and started to get paranoid, hiding Trinity slightly by rolling his shoulders back, until he realized they weren't talking about him. He heard the word 'panther' and was at first in denial. Then he started walking the other way, trying to avoid contact. Seriously?! No. Not now. I don't think so. At that moment, a plane with a not-so-normal passenger was landing in an airport not twenty minutes away.

Me-ra took a deep breath and looked over at Mercy _Do you smell that? It's the bird that isn't food._ "Yes I do, would you mind if I made a detour to say hello?" Me-ra looked ahead, giving her consent. They started heading towards the smell of Rovvin.

A gorgeous blonde with blue and pink highlights went down to the carousel to pick up a small pink duffle of luggage, texting fervently and looking up maybe once every twenty steps. Rovvin scooped the noodles into his mouth happily, looking up at the sky and then to Trinity. Trinity gave him sad blue eyes as they watched birds fly overhead. "Yeah, me too," Rovvin said with a sympathetic stroke to the bird's head.

Me-ra let out a roar when she saw Trinity- _Food!_ She ran forward, Mercy at her tow trying to stop her.

Rovvin turned a sharp corner, taking a shortcut back to campus. A weird chill went down his back, making his feathers ruffle, and Trinity squawked in his ear, jumping up on top of his head again. "Oi, nani?!" He turned around to see the panther chasing them and couldn't hold back the scream. He scrambled up on top of a dumpster, pinning himself to the wall.

"Me-ra!" Mercy yelled as he grabbed her by the tail, "We do not hunt in the city!" He yanked her back and she jumped back and sank her teeth into Mercy's shoulder.

"Merci!" He cried, slipping down the dumpster and falling. Trinity flapped over him until he could land safely on his head again.

Mercy pushed Me-ra off of him. "Rovvin, I'm sorry- she surprised me and took off." Not going to mention that I was trying to find him.

Rovvin sat up, rubbing his head. He couldn't calm his feathers as he stared at Me-ra, the plumes on his head standing up tall. Trinity looked the same, leaned forward with his wings spread just slightly to make himself look bigger. Rovvin forced himself to look away and up at Mercy as he stood up. "Are you stalking me?" He crossed his arms with a blank face. "Cuz I don't appreciate this!" He shook his empty ramen bowl at Mercy, motioning to the uneaten noodles and shrimp on the pavement.

"If I were stalking you, you wouldn't have noticed." Mercy started taking off his shirt. "I was taking Me-ra to some private land I own near here so she could hunt and she decided she wanted to do it now." Me-ra looked at Mercy. _It was your idea to find the boy so you could say hi._ Mercy glared at her.

"Ah," Rovvin nodded his head once, taking a step back. "Whyyyyy are you taking your shirrrrt offf...?" Trinity tried to calm down, feeding off Rovvin's vibes as he flapped down to perch on Rovvin's outstretched elbow. He started grooming his feathers again, ignoring the instinctual "get-out-of-here" feeling he was getting from Me-ra. Rovvin brushed his plumes back, smoothing his hair.

"I'm assessing damage, she," he glared, "bit me, but I did pull on her tail so it's my fault too." He looked at his bloody shoulder, "Do you think this looks bad?"

Rovvin didn't like the sight of blood in general. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" He took another step back. "I knew I shoulda left you at home!" He pointed to his bird, scolding. Trinity just squawked at him in a shrill pitch then went back to cleaning his wings. "Why don't you come back with me and I'll fix it up and then you two can go... hunting, or whatever..." Rovvin scratched at the back of his head. Long as it's not like birds... He lip stuck out in a small pout as he thought about it.

"It'll be fine, I can still move it and it's not falling off." He rotated his arm. "Well, at least not any time soon." It'll heal on the walk over anyway.

Rovvin found conflicted emotions again as he tried to settle the feathers that were pushing at his shirt. "Okay then, never mind, see you around!" He waved with a few fingers and turned around, walking away. "Have fun with your cat!"

"That sounded hostile." He turned to Me-ra. "Didn't it?" He looked back at Rovvin's retreating form. "Are you really that angry that I'm not letting you fix me up?" He shouted after him.

"Huh?" Rovvin turned back. Trinity nipped at his earlobe and he swatted at him to stop. "N-no..." Rovvin didn't really have an answer. Did I sound upset? I'm not upset... I can get upset but I don't think he wants that. "You seem like you have other things to do... bye?"

"Bye then." Mercy turned, clicking his tongue for Me-ra to follow. She reluctantly took her eyes off the bird and followed Mercy.


	14. Chapter 14- Trouble at the Dorms

Would he have come with me if I persisted more? Did I come off uncaring?  Rovvin got paranoid again. I don't want him to think I'm careless, especially since he and I... were... we... mmmmrrrg... "Merci! Are you sure you're okay like that?" He said worriedly.

"Hmm, do you want to look at it?" Mercy turned around. Me-ra nudged him, irritated _Hunting…_

Rovvin vacillated as Trinity pecked at him. I know you wanna stay away from the cat, damn! He brushed the bird back down his arm, closer to his hand. Rovvin bit his knuckle, then saw the wound again and shook his head yes, striding back over to Mercy. Trinity squawked again, flapping up on top of Rovvin's head. Rovvin paid no attention to him, inspecting Mercy's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"It's my own fault. No matter how 'tame' she appears, I should always remember that she's a wild animal. So let's go to your place so you can bandage me up really quickly." I need him to bandage it before it starts to heal.

"Oh-ohkay..." Rovvin gave him a small smile, and Trinity stuck his beak up at Me-ra. As they walked back to Rovvin's place, he started the game back up again. "Let's play that questions game again... I kinda liked it," he said with a cheery tone. "You start."

"Hm… what do you think of me?"

Rovvin raised an eyebrow at him. "Um. I think you're weird and pushy. But, you're... handsome," he flushed. "And you speak differently. Like you say 'humans' instead of 'people,' I do that too sometimes. You speak with an eloquence most don't use or have. And there's something... dark about you, but I can't pick up what it is... um, same question back?" He'd had a funny one, but he wanted to know this instead.

"Dark huh? Well I think youere smart, a little clumsy but caring and hyper and slightly bipolar but I think that's also cute, and you wear your emotions which is different from what I'm used to- but it's a good different." Mercy smiled gently.

"Bipolar?" Rovvin frowned. "That's the... feathers...," he mumbled. "I used to be really tolerant and quiet, but they gave me a short fuse and made me... I don't know, more… animal? I've picked up a lot of his behavior, actually," he said motioning to Trinity. "Your turn."

"Do you lay eggs? Please take no offense, it is genuine curiosity. I'm not making fun of you."

"NO!" Rovvin was quite a bit offended as his face went red, but he tried to quiet it. "First of all! I'm malllle mixed with mallllle genes! Secondly! NO!" Not yet, he groaned in his head, thinking about the times he'd missed his meds.

"I said take no offense, radioactivity can do strange things to people. It's your turn." Mercy ruffled Rovvin's hair.

Rovvin's lip twisted, but he hid his inner anger. He tried to change the subject, thinking of something random. "Okay," he smirked. "If you HAD to choose one to sleep with, one night, would it be... Will Smith or Angelina Jolie?"

"If I couldn't have a sexy threesome?" He chuckled "It would be Angelina. Same to you."

Rovvin flushed. "I've had a crush on Will Smith since I was in middle school," he muttered shyly, glancing away. He opened the door to his dorm to see that it was trashed. There were papers everywhere and the bed was flipped and had deep gashes in it as if it had been slashed with a knife. The mirrors were shattered, and his chemicals and pills were all over the bathroom floor, dumped and scattered in small piles. Rovvin was speechless as he stepped inside slowly.

"What the hell happened here?" Mercy and Me-ra both went on the defensive, and she wanted to go scout out the rooms for the intruder. "Rovvin, go back outside. I'll see if whoever did this is still here."

"B-but... my work..." He saw the papers all over the floor and wanted to pick them up and reorganize them and make sure they were all there. He backed up though, worried maybe Mercy was right. A pen on the floor looked up at them, mostly getting a view of Mercy as it transmitted video to another source.

Mercy started to get irratated his eyes going trigger form as he checked the room for clues when Me-re started pawing at him. _Something smells weird…_

The pen clicked when someone watching pressed a remote button, and it exploded, sparking the oil on the papers and sprinkled all across the room. The fire spread fast across the paper and mattress filling. "No!" Rovvin ran back into the room, going after his papers.

"What are you doing?! Don't be stupid!" Mercy grabbed Rovvin forcing him out of the room. "I'm sure you have copies, right?"

"No! That's all personal stuff!" Rovvin's tears fell fast as he watched his files burn. He tore out of Mercy's hold, but the fire climbed, forcing him back out again. He snatched a picture off the floor before running back out, sobbing as he went to his knees. The fire alarm went off, and Trinity was cawing incessantly as he did the same as Rovvin, flapping in and out of the room. Rovvin pressed his head to the floor as his cries went silent, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Shit." Mercy felt bad for Rovvin's tears. "I'll get them, just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!" Mercy waited for confirmation from Rovvin.

"What, no don't go in there!" Rovvin sat up, his cheeks stained. Trinity landed sloppily in front of him, cawing loudly and attracting attention. "Hush, hush," he petted him, scooping him up and trying to calm him in between heaves. He looked at Mercy with wide blue eyes, and then turned away, holding Trinity tight. "Okay," he agreed, sniffling.

Mercy took a deep breath as he triggered, sending out a dark energy force and speeding into the burning room, the fire not affecting him in the least. He rushed to get all of the papers, saving everything he could and then running out.

Rovvin wanted to look, worried that Mercy was doing something stupid just for him, but he held onto Trinity, curled up against the wall.  
From afar, a pair of binoculars was dropped back around the smiling attacker's neck and they went back down from the roof of the building to escape.

When Mercy was out of the room, he de-triggered. Have to make it look like I was in a burning building… He stepped into the fire, counting to fifteen before leaving and making sure he didn't look too bad, just a few burns my clothes are ruined though  "You can open your eyes now," he handed Rovvin the papers. "This is all I could get- the rest were too burnt to save."

Rovvin looked up at Mercy, holding Trinity in a death grip as tears rolled down his cheeks. He let go, and Trinity flapped around in relief. Rovvin took the papers with shaking hands, flipping through them, and then dropped them and jumped up onto Mercy, sobbing. "Thank you..." His core was trembling, afraid and horrified that someone would do this, but more worried that Mercy could have hurt himself for a few sheets of paper. "Are you okay?" He sniffled, holding him tight. Ramoni was just getting news about the fire and was on his way. The mysterious intruder was much closer though, hiding behind the flaming walls as they waited for the perfect time to come out. They held a scanner up, disappointed towards the lengths they'd gone to for a dramatic entrance just for someone like Mercy.

"I'm fine." Mercy held Rovvin, patting his head a little awkwardly. That's not like me; I would usually say he owes me a favor. Me-ra watched on, cautiously making sure the fire didn't get too close to her master.

Rovvin let go, catching the awkward vibe, and bent down to pick up the papers, evacuating the building. There was a crowd leaving through the other side, so they were alone, so they thought. Trinity flapped up to Rovvin's shoulder, nipping ashes out of his hair and grooming him. Rovvin went through the papers, smiling. "At least I have this, I don't have to redo EVERYTHING. I'm gonna have to see my professor later, though," he frowned. "The formulas for my meds must have gotten burned..."

"I set up. All that wonderfully beautiful drama. For you to be nothing more than a HALF a demon?!" A high-pitched male voice shouted in anger, walking out as the side of the dorm exploded. The source was shrouded in smoke as he walked forward.


	15. Chapter 15- Demon Hunters

Mercy turned in shock. "I'm sorry?" He faked surprise. _Do you want me to eat his face?_Mercy put his hand in front of Me-ra, whispering, "not yet, I want to know what is going here."

"Do what?" Rovvin watched the figure emerging from the smoke. A wavy-haired blonde stepped out, flashing sky blue eyes that rolled at Rovvin.

"Not you, mortal!" He snapped, pointing a touch-screen phone at Rovvin. He moved his arm slowly, redirecting it to Mercy. "You," he growled with a cock to his head. "Don't know me?" He smirked. He flicked a dark red red cape back over his shoulder, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Trey Menxar! Handsome, talented, accurate~ demon hunter," he bowed. "And I don't think you're worth my time," he sneered. A dainty blonde, the same height as him only thinner, stepped out from behind him, a hand on his shoulder. "No, he probably isn't, but together- they're both worth it," she giggled.

"Terexa?" Rovvin said in shock. "What the hell's going on?!" He demanded.

Demon hunter?" Mercy looked at Me-ra as he heard her laughter in his head. _The human has a cape! HE said YOU weren't worth HIS time!_"He obviously doesn't know a lot about demon status, but as a hunter I assume he means because I'm part human he can't attack me." Mercy looked calm until he turned to Rovvin, "How do you know the girl?" He said with a slight rage.

Terexa skipped over, placing her hands on Rovvin's shoulders and digging in firmly. Rovvin flinched before his eyes fell blank, like they had with Ramoni. She giggled an obnoxious high-pitched, nasally giggle. "He knows me... quite well," she said into his ear. "Not as well as he would have liked, though," she added disapprovingly. "No, see in his absence I realized birds were more important to him than I was, and I found someone who actually appreciated me," she scolded, then let go of him and walked back up next to her twin brother. "So when Trey mentioned his name, next to a demon's-"

"HALF demon," Trey grumbled. "Which you so kindly left out!"

"I didn't know now stop interrupting me! ANYWAY," she growled. "I felt I had to come back to give him a little reminder of what he put me through."

"What I put YOU through?! YOU'RE the little tramp who swore you could wait for me and then-"

"And you NEVER CAME BACK!"

"I planned on it!"

"You always cancelled!"

"It wasn't my fault, it was-"

"School. school, school, school- that's all you EVER cared about! Your stupid work!" She smacked the papers out of his hands, and he dove down to pick them back up.

Mercy held back a growl at the way Rovvin was being treated. This is why I don't get attached or date, because of crazy psycho exes…

"Crasy Psycho WHAT?!" Terexa snapped to Mercy, a snarl rising in her throat.

"Heel Rexe!" Trey grabbed her shoulders to hold her back. "He didn't ACTUALLY call you crasy," he muttered to her quietly. She swooped her hair back in a huff.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I'm pretty damn sure what you did hurt me just as much as whatever I did to hurt you!"

"You're male, you could never understand..."

"Wait. So YOU did THAT?!" He pointed to the building, having forgotten for the moment that all of his stuff was now burning. Terexa smiled.

"Just a bit~ I didn't actually cause the explosion, I just set it up," she said proudy, scanning her nails for chips.

Mercy started to trigger in rage, switching back and forth between demon and human and trying not to rip the girl to pieces. "You read minds?" He ground out.

Terexa gasped. "Careful Trey! The half-breed, he's... intelligent!' She said in sarcastic shock. "Not everything, just the things about me or having to do withe me," she said nonchalantly.

"Why are they calling you that?" Rovvin asked him quietly.

"Oh, of course he hasn't told you," she taunted. Trey held his phone up, smiling in glee as it beeped faster and faster. Keep pissing him off, Rexe, he told his twin mentally. My demon app is going crazy! He giggled in his head.

Will you delete that thing?! I told you, it's garbage!

But it works... Terexa turned back to Mercy, talking to Rovvin.

"He's either trying to protect you or trying to figure out if you're worth the time, or maybe he just doesn't want you to run away until he decides he's done with you." Rovvin remembered Youie's taunting words. I give it a week before he gets bored and moves on...

"Merci...? What's she talking about?" He took a step back away from all of them, confused.

"Me-ra, I would let you eat his face but now I think I'm going to first. You can have the rest." Mercy's ears popped up leaning back while his tail stood straight as he got ready to rip the two of them apart.

Trey bit his lip, tucking his phone away. "Come at me, half-breed!" He swept the cape off his shoulders and held it out to the side, shaking it. "Ole!" He laughed.

"M-merci?" Trey clicked his tongue at Mercy. Terexa ran up behind Rovvin while he was distracted and pulled a thin sheer scarf out, wrapping it around his neck and bringing him down to a kneel to watch, holding him in place. Trinity flapped frantically, cawing and pecking at Terexa, but she pulled a small device out of her coat and threw it at the bird, making it expand into a net that caught him and dropped him to the ground. "Trinity!" Rovvin choked.

"Me-ra, if you would please?" He held out his hand and Me-ra glowed, shifting forms from panther to a long black chain scythe. "I've dealt with a lot of hunters, but you've got to be the stupidest and most arrogant I've ever seen." He chuckled.

"Stupidity is an opinion, arrogance is earned," Trey said, waiting for him to make the first move. A hand slipped behind his back discreetly, pulling a silver pen out of his back pocket and turning it on with a click. Rovvin didn't know what to think as he watched, thinking maybe it was just all a dream- a nightmare... Trinity flapped and cawed, flopping around in the net, and Rovvin didn't know what to be more worried about.

Mercy glared at him. "Stupidity is comparative, and arrogance is for fools!" Mercy turned and swung Me-ra at Terexa.

"AI!" Terexa screamed, and Rovvin rolled over onto her, pushing her out of the way. She shoved him off and pulled them both to their feet, holding the scarf tight around his neck. "HEY MAN! You said you were good at this!" Terexa shouted at Trey.

"You said you would stay out of my way!" Rovvin struggled in her hold, but she pulled it tighter.

"You won't hurt me- you don't have the balls," she hissed at Rovvin. "And he~ won't hurt you!" She held Rovvin in front of her as a shield, and Trey clicked a different pen, teleporting behind Mercy. He pulled the first pen out and clicked it, a long silver pole lengthening with a wire loop forming at the end. He cracked it out like a firm whip and spun around Mercy, catching his neck in the loop and forcing him down.

Mercy hissed and whipped, around fully triggering. He put his hand in front of himself, murmuring a few words before six red imp demons appeared. Mercy shouted at them in a strange language before turning to his Me-ra scythe and smirking as the chain moved on its own. _Perk of a living weapon,_ he thought smugly to Me-ra. She wound around Terexa's neck, yanking her back and trying to get her to let go of Rovvin.

Terexa gripped onto the chain, her other hand searching for a pen Trey had given her, and Rovvin fell forward gasping and choking. He scrambled to his bird, freeing Trinity from the net as blue stars speckled his vision. Trey started muttering a prayer, but was cut off by the imp demons.

"Oh what? Can't handle me yourrrrr...SELF?" He spun Mercy around with some effort, holding him in front of himself as he pulled out a light blue pen. He clicked it and it turned into a childish water gun that he started spraying at the imp demons. The holy water seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"I can handle you just fine, I just don't want to waste my time on a punk like you or use unnecessary energy and end up scaring him." Mercy triggered his arm, breaking off wire. "Whoever taught you should be ashamed." Mercy stood tall, his usual grace and esteem back as he flicked his tail to the side and looked at a fox hiding in a bush. He smirked.

Terexa spun around quick, her hair whipping around her face as she unwound the chain and flung the scythe back at Mercy. "What the HELL man!" She yelled at Trey. They started arguing, and Rovvin got angry. Trinity could feel his anger and flapped back to the ground, avoiding the chaos.

"I don't understand what's going on...," he mumbled. "But if someone doesn't explain what the HELL is going on, I'M gonna be raising hell!"

"Take a breath Rovvin, my baby sister will handle this while I explain everything." Me-ra turned back into a panther as Mercy walked to Rovvin. He chanted a few words and a portal opened. "It'll take us someplace safe. Trust me." Mercy looked back at the fox that was turning into a six-year-old girl with mismatched eyes.

"I told you your watch would tell me everything about you," the girl smirked, turning her attention to the hunters. "Please show me a good time- I haven't had a good fight for thousands of years," she giggled, cracking her neck.


	16. Chapter 16- The Fox and the Hunter

"Ugh,I don't have time for this- I have a hair appointment," Terexa shoved the pen back at Trey once she found it. "Here, you handle this," she flipped her hair and walked away. Rovvin backed away, picking Trinity up and shaking his head slowly. His eyes scanned the area frantically, from the little girl to his ex's twin to the portal, to Me-ra and then to Mercy again, scared. He weighed the options, looking at the burning dorm building, and realized he didn't have much of a choice other than to run, and running wouldn't provide a possibility of answers. "...I'll go with you," he said quietly, a tight grip on Trinity as he took tiny steps back towards Mercy.

Trey didn't like the idea of one escaping, but preferred a little practice to a wild goose chase. He swept his hair back, trying to sum up the demon's level. He knew at least one thing- appearances were nothing.

Mercy had Me-ra go first, then Rovvin and Trinity, and himself last.

"How long have you been doing this?" The little girl looked to the ground. One punch should crack the earth here wide open and if some humans die ,who cares? Their souls will feed my thirst and bodies will sate my hunger. She licked her lips. Trey couldn't help the human impulses to treat her like a child. He swung his cape back onto his shoulders, tucking his pens back in place.

"I started when I was eight, but to you, twenty years might not be that long- I guess I'm still a beginner- you should go easy on me, maybe I'll return the favor," he winked at her.

Rovvin stepped through cautiously, still trembling on the inside but trying not to show it. Meanwhile, Ramoni was searching frantically through the crowd for Rovvin, upset he might have been caught in the fire.

"Haha, you're funny onii-chan!" She smiled, playing off her childish looks.  
Mercy held Rovvin tightly.

"We're going to my other house, the castle. It's the safest and furthest place away from there."

"I thought you said your castle was in Russia or something...," Rovvin mumbled, horribly confused about everything that was happening. Someone just took my life, poured it into a frying pan, let it bubble up on top, and then flipped it like a pancake... he thought, trying to be humorous about the situation to lighten his own mood. It wasn't working though- it was more making him on the verge of hysterical.

"What about you? That form can't be older than what, 5, 6? 7, maybe? How old are you really?" He asked in a flirtatious tone, spinning an orange pen on his fingernail by its clip.

"It is, we'll be there soon. Just keep walking." The world around them shifted in color and waved around taking no particular shape. He's doing well, most first-timers puke or faint.

"I'm actually very young, I'm only 11." She looked off with sadness in her eyes.

"And... and where are we... right n-now?" Rovvin asked, stuttering slightly as he looked around, holding close to Mercy as they continued. "...I don't understand... any of this..."

Doesn't change a thing for me, Trey hummed, twisting the cap of the pen but making it look like he was polishing it with the cuff of his shirt. "Hm," Trey smiled. "Funny how life works... He made you a demon, and He made me a hunter... and for His will only I live!" Trey shouted, pointing the pen at her as he clicked it and it turned into a large bazooka with a missile loaded in it already, etched with an intricate cross. He fired off a shot, starting the prayer.

"Now? We're in a portal right now, it's a pathway between worlds- like high-speed travel."

"Funny you mention him," She whispered from behind Trey, "I've met both 'Him's before, have you?" She had lied about her age to see if she could get some more sympathy from the human.

"But this isn't scientifically possible... the parameters required for miniature, or to stretch further, controllable wormholes or interdimensional passageways has no true evidence and not even fictional support in the creative realm... h-how...?"

Trey hid his surprise at her sudden appearance, holding still as he watched the missile explode where she'd just been. "I need but faith alone in His word to drive me, and will not tempted to be doubt," he said in a determined tone. Holding the bazooka on one arm, Trey used his free arm to whip the cape around and trap the little girl inside, trying to hold her in place.

"It's really big mixture of science and magic, I'll show you sometime," Mercy said briefly.

"I've met God, he asked me to demolish a whole civilization for him, I've slept with him!" She hissed, changing back into a fox to escape the cape.

"I don't believe in magic- it's cool, but it's all either an illusion or somehow otherwise explainable...," Rovvin trailed off.

"Your form betrays your words as heathen- I will not be swayed!" Trey proclaimed, pulling out the silver pen and clicking out the wire loop, repaired and solid again. "I'm done with playtime, little girl... show me what you really are," he glared at the fox, pacing.


	17. Chapter 17- Escape

Chapter 17- Escape

"That's one of things about humans I just don't get," Mercy said, shaking his head. "Look, you're in the magic portal right now and yet you still do not believe."

"Be that as it may, I'm either dreaming or there's a perfectly good, long, complex, scientific explanation for this possibility," Rovvin declared. "I'm not saying religion or magic is wrong- I'm saying the idea that anything happens inexplicably is wrong."

"You want to know what I really am?" The fox spit out, "I'm the product of a demon's whim and an angel's weakness to lust!" She shifted back to human throwing herself at Trey. Trey grabbed at her wrists to throw her back off, cracking the flexible metal pole as a whip again, grazing but a hair's width from her cheek.

"An angel is a symbol of perfection, of guidance! How dare you desecrate that image!"

"I'll show you the equation if you want, but your head might explode." Mercy joked.

"My head already exploded...," Rovvin mumbled, glancing between the slightly crisped papers in his hand and the bird on his shoulder. He pressed his face into Mercy's arm. "I need sleep... lots of sleep... then I can face all this chaos again..."

"You can sleep in my bed, my little Robin." Mercy looked fondly down on Rovvin. Rovvin frowned at the nickname, but it didn't last long.

"I...I like that idea..."

"PRETENTIOUS FOOL!" She burst forth big midnight black wings shooting forth from her back, sparkling with pure white highlights as her blue eyes shone brightly. "Angels are WARRIORS of God, bloodthirsty and uncaring for any being that isn't god or another angel!" Her voice boomed.

"You can't tempt me, devil, and I can't preach to a being of darkness. If an angel or Great God above are what you say they are, then I still am here to serve them and their wishes. And right now their wish is for me to fight... so fight me!" He shouted, cracking the pen out to catch the girl.

"Fine then. I'll fight you with angelic force since you're a hunter you won't be prepared- no one ever is." A white glowing blade appeared in her hand, "Blade Artreeth grant me," she looked to the burning building, "Fire!" She plunged the sword into herself and her body grew hot as her hair turned red and the fire from the building swirled upward and came toward her. She took a bow, "Let's fight mortal."

Trey hummed an enchantment in his head, hiding his shock at the girl's actions, and spun out two new pens, tucking the silver one into his pocket again. A red and blue swirled pen turned into a short fire hydrant that he slammed into the ground and locked in place, and the other pen was yellow and attached to the hydrant, turning into a fire hose with a bayonet at the end. He turned it on, pulling the lever on the hose back to spray a thin, sharp jet of water, jolting back at the pressure. The girl took advantage of the hunter's occupied hands and swooped her hands down to her feet. She built a giant wall separating herself from the hunter. I hope it last long enough with the hydrant there to let me get away. She raced off. I have to get back to school.

"Wah!" Trey struggled to turn the water off as it sprayed at the wall and bounced back to him, soaking him. "Little brat!" He shouted, getting dragged around as he tried to push the lever back into place.

Mercy grabbed Rovvin's hand as they arrived at the castle. It was an old castle he had acquired from marrying the human princess. Of course after I did that, I drowned her in the ocean and ate her heart. "My room's down the hall."

"Whoa..." Rovvin was impressed as he looked around, feeling like he'd just jumped into some Grimm fairy tale with biblical morals and magical creatures. Trinity pecked at his ear gently, bored and worried.

Mercy opened the door to his room. It was filled with old scenery paintings, a lush red carpet with a king-sized bed, brick walls, and heavy red satin curtains. My luxury faze, that was a fun thousand years. "The bathroom is through there." He pointed to a door in the left of the room. "And that is a closet, try not to go in there- you might get lost." Mercy stripped into his boxers then got into bed. Me-ra curled up by him, resting her head on his stomach.

"It's... beautiful...," Rovvin sighed, Trinity flapping around his head as he walked around the room, landing in the curtains a few times as he circled. He flushed at Mercy before setting the papers down and crawling into bed with him, smiling shyly. "I don't want to wake up," he mumbled quietly, firm in the resolve that he was dreaming. He held out a nervous hand to Me-ra. At least if I'm dreaming she can't really hurt me, he thought. "May I?" He asked both Mercy and Me-ra. Trinity watched carefully, hanging down from the bed rafter upside down.

Trey blew up the wall with his bazooka, pissed. "I'll get you little monster!" He cried. He heard people coming, probably media for the fire, and he tucked his pens away. Lord I have failed you, if this is your will...give me a sign, give me guidance and direction...

Trey's phone beeped as he stared at the sky, and he jumped. A text from God?! He checked, excited. It was just Terexa asking how he was doing... He texted his failure back, frowning.

Me-ra lifted her head and nodded her consent. "It's fine with me." Mercy smiled softly at him, "just watch for the claws- sometimes she forgets she has them."

Rovvin smiled gently and swept his palm over Me-ra's soft head, humming to himself in content. "She's gorgeous...," he complimented, laying his head down on Mercy's chest.

"She is, that's why she's my baby." Mercy scratched the back of her ear before he wrapped his arms around Rovvin. Want to keep forever…

Rovvin was still trying to come to terms with what had happened. "What am I going to do...?" He murmured. He sighed. "Ughh... I gotta go to my professor before tomorrow... I have to redo all those formulas so I'm not late on my meds again. He rubbed his face into Mercy's chest. "I don't wanna think about it..."

Trey and Terexa went off-radar, hiding from the fire and the media as people crowded. Ramoni panicked, looking for any news on how many students had been in the explosion.

Mercy watched Rovvin as he slept wondering how he would take the answers to his questions, Will he freak out? Think I'm joking? Maybe if I get him back before he wakes up I could play it off as a dream. Would he freak out less if I made it into a game of 20 questions..?


	18. Chapter 18- Hunting Solo

Chapter 18-

Mercy felt a tug at his stomach and knew that this time human food wasn't going to cut it. I need to hunt. He slowly tried to untangle himself from the sleeping bodies. Rovvin rolled over onto Me-ra, cuddling into her warmth. Ramoni tried calling Rovvin, but he wasn't waking up just yet. He went home, blaring the news to see if he could locate him.

Trey hopped in his black and silver Camaro SS, heading to pick up Terexa from her hair appointment and take them back to the 'church.'

Mercy let his demon self out as he approached the prison. The plan was to break one out, let him loose, and hunt him down- tear into him, rip him to pieces, and devour his soul. I've got to pick one that's in good shape.

"Way to be late," Terexa said snottily with a smirk at her twin.  
"Would you get in? I hit traffic on the way here. Driving here is nothing like America, alright?" Trey complained. A silver cross swung on his mirror as Terexa got in.

Mercy walked in like he belonged there and showed the warden some papers. The warden sneered at him, "Damn demon."

Mercy chuckled, "I could always go for the innocent, you could never stop me." He was led to the yard.

"Take your pick man-eater."

"HOLD UP!" Trey slammed the brakes, making Terexa nearly smack her head on the dash.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT?!" Trey pointed to an anti-Christ protest in the middle of a park, and Terexa gasped. She frowned, and glanced between Trey and the protest. "You go. You know I get emotional about this stuff," she steamed. Trey slid the Camaro around into a parallel parking space and jumped out, fuming.

Mercy licked his lips as he observed the selection, The Alpha I want the Alpha…

_You're going hunting without me?_

I'll make it up to you, just stay with Rovvin, keep him safe.

Trey decided to make a dramatic entrance, clicking a bright, neon blue pen and summoning a storm. He crept up behind the shouting crowd that was gathering media interest, sneering at their gothic, revealing outfits and the stench of drugs and alcohol. Disgusting sinners... Lord I beg you forgive them, I beg you assist me in getting their attention and changing their minds.. help them to see the light! He drove the pen, now a long, tall metal antenna, into the ground, and clicked the side button to attract a flash of blinding yellow lightning that struck the antenna, silencing the crowd. Trey stepped forward as if he'd been zapped down from the heavens as the crowd turned in awe.

Mercy pointed to a tall built man who, like him, was observing all the others; no one would make eye contact with the inmate and the biggest give away: not even the guards looked at him. "I want the Alpha." His demonic side reveled in the hunt, his trigger voice bleeding through and making his voice a deep guttural purr. Mercy watched as the Warden walked over to the inmate and asked the inmate to follow him. Mercy followed behind the two, licking his lips as he looked closer at his prey. He stayed silent until the Warden unlocked a door and let the two of them in before leaving. Mercy stared at his prey for a bit longer before smirking. "I'm going to hunt you." At first the prisoner showed shock and then his face turned red as he clenched his fist.

"Some skinny white bitch thinks he's going to 'hunt' me. I've killed people better then you." The inmate leaned back in his chair, a smug smile and open arms saying, 'come at me bro.'

"I'm going to bite down onto your spinal cord when I catch you, just enough so you can't move but still feel everything and scream. Oh, I love the screaming and then I'm going to eat you slowly starting with your arms and for last I'll eat your heart like an apple and if I want some dessert I'll tear into the afterlife, rip your soul from the waiting room, and I will drink it up like a fine wine." The smile never left Mercy's face. The inmate was a pale white.

"What kind of a sick joke is this man!" The inmate stood up tossing his chair over.

"Oh no joke," Mercy sounded like an adult scolding a child in a 'tut-tut' tone, "but don't worry, I'll give you a head start. Now that wall there is going to fall over and you'll have five minutes before I go after you. Any questions?"

"Children of God... welcome," he greeted with open arms. Immediately, the jeers and scorning started, and they came closer to tear him off his pedestal. The lightning zapped again, making them freeze. "You have upset our Lord, and yet do not realize this great upset only makes him love you more... those of you who crave attention, who deny the love of the Lord and see only the negative, I beg you open your eyes now, before I open them for you," he threatened in a small smile. "This is a protest. I'm open to the idea of free speech. So why are you all here? What great bile do you have against the Lord, and what cannot He provide you?" He asked, gesturing in front of him. Another girl stepped forward, holding another girl's hand tightly.

"I can tell you what he DID provide me," she said with a jerk of her head. "An abusive, drunk father who let his drunk friends in every day to come fuck me until they were pleased. The day I realized God hated me was the day I killed the man and got on with my life. My life turned around that day." Trey realized he had a challenge here- a mass persuasion in the ways of the light.

"What the hell is going on here?" The inmate demanded

"Well that's a waste of a question, I just told you. Next question."

"Are you serious?" The inmate started to realize they were going to let him out of this place, I'm going to be free; there's no way he's going to be able to catch me.

"Oh, I never joke about my food...well once, but it didn't go well."

"I don't have any more questions."

"Okay, well you have three minutes to run."

"Three min- you said five!"

"Yes but," Mercy pointed to the absent wall, "the wall went down two minutes ago. Now you have two minutes left." He smirked at the inmate, "You better hurry."

Mercy looked down as he fully put away his human half. When the three minutes were up, he let out a roar that echoed through the whole forest. The inmate had just heard it when he felt fangs sink into his neck. He screamed in agony as Mercy, as promised, started with his arms.

"And so by providing you this challenge, you overcame it, never having known you were following His great light all along. It is not that the Father hates, rather, he loves you and trusts you enough to be able to take care of yourself. He is not there to give you a luxurious life free of pain. That is heaven above, earned by the toils of Earthen life. He is there to support you in your pain, lift you up when you are weak," Trey explained, meeting the girl in her purple contacts. "God is great," he whispered, leaning down.

"Really?" The girl cooed, leaning up to him. Her fingers on the other's girl's hand loosened. "So would He help you... no matter what?"  
"Ask and thou shalt receive." This is easer than I thought it would be.  
"Then I ask... for you to go away and leave us in peace," she whispered against his cheek. She whipped around and cuaght him with a heavy-fisted right hook, knocking him to the ground. Agh sheeeghit! Trey rubbed his face as he sat up, watching the stars as the mob huddled over him. God help me...

Mercy sank his teeth in, moaning at the taste of the man's flesh and eating his sin and strength. When Mercy got to the heart, he took a deep breath, smelling it before deciding he didn't want to ruin his dessert. A white light shone from his eyes as he reached for the inmate's soul, a beacon to heaven letting it know that a demon was about to eat a soul. Mercy let out a gasp as the soul entered his stomach- the feeling was always orgasmic… to feel the raw energy of a soul and know that he was tearing it apart, consuming it when he didn't even have to. He rolled over, getting blood all over himself as he started to laugh like a maniac. The thrill of the kill gave him a natural high.

Mercy continued to laugh until Me-ra contacted him. _Calm down and come home. You need to clean before the bird awakes._

Mercy's laughter slowly went down as he got up and brushed himself off. I'm on my way.

"TEREXA!" Trey came running back to the car, escaping the mob chasing him, and Terexa huffed before stepping out of the car. Trey dove into the backseat as Terexa took over. A golden staff appeared out of nowhere, with a snake swirling around up to a small cross at the handle. She slammed it into the ground, creating a shimmering gold force field between them and the crowd.  
"Witness the power of your lord, heathens!" She shouted, angered. "Refuse to accept him, sinners, and he will not accept you. Only a fiery eternity of torture will await you- each and every one of you. Forgiveness is your only savior..." The force field went up in flames, pushing the crowd back, and Terexa drove them away before the fire could die down. "How many times to I have to save your ass? You're too nice!"  
"I try to save the fear-mongering for last..." Trey whimpered. "But... they... my weakness..."  
"Oh, not this again..." Terexa sighed in exhaustion.  
"HOMOS! THEY TOUCHED MEHHH!" Trey sobbed in the back of the car, clutching his cross and praying for cleanliness.


	19. Chapter 19- Parting, For Now

Chapter 19-

Rovvin started to wake up slowly, drifting into a torturous dream about school and feathers and bullies. He tossed over onto Me-ra, mumbling and whimpering. His legs twitched as if he was running in the dream, and Trinity felt his tension. The bird hung down from the curtains, peeking at Rovvin and the panther. Trinity flapped down onto the edge of the bed, worried, and hopping closer anxiously. He watched Me-ra closely as he came to comfort Rovvin. Me-ra flashed her teeth at both Rovvin and the bird, pulling herself out from under Rovvin. She hissed before jumping at Rovvin, prepared to bite him. Trinity flapped onto Rovvin, squeezing between the two with wings and plumes spread wide. He squawked loud, puffing up slightly as he shooed his wings at the panther, trying to distract her. He flapped away slightly, leading away from Rovvin as he hopped backwards across the bed. Me-ra went on the prowl, slowly following the bird and staying low to wait for the right moment to strike.

Rovvin woke with a start, panting and checking himself for injuries. Not that one again... he complained before trying to remember where he was. Trinity noticed his movement and frantically flapped back towards him, hiding his plumes and bright colors. "Huh?" Rovvin cupped the bird in his hands, still groggy.

_Food hunt eat gorge so long since ate person…_ Me-ra pounced. Mercy bolted when he heard Me-ra's thoughts getting to the castle in seconds. "Me-ra no!" Mercy grabbed her by her middle and threw her to the ground baring his teeth in a show of dominance.

"Myeah!" Rovvin whimpered, waking up instantly to the thud of a body. He curled his knees up to his chest, his eyes electric blue in shock. "Wha happennn?!" He stared at Me-ra, terrified as he gripped Trinity tight. His mind raced, and he tried to relax. He said they were going hunting earlier... She's hungry? It's my fault... He felt guilty as his eyes switched between the two.

"Me-ra, go hunt OUTSIDE!" Mercy turned to Rovvin to make sure he was okay when he remembered he was still covered in blood and organ bits. Rovvin looked at Mercy with relief, and then caught a chill down his spine before he realized the remains all over Mercy. His eyes stayed wide, and he tried to imagine for a moment he was still dreaming. Will I never wake up? It's like that confusing freakin' movie 'Inception!'

"M-m...Mer-ci?" He whimpered, barely audible.

"Shhh shh." Mercy took a step closer to Rovvin, "I'm just going to wash up and then I'll answer all of your questions like I promised." Rovvin flinched back as Mercy came closer, trying to hold in his racing thoughts. Trinity started to get protective, squirming out of Rovvin's grip and perching on his knees, staring at Mercy defensively. A shrill hiss grew in the nostrils of his beak. Mercy recoiled. Of course, humans don't usually want people covered in blood to be near them… Mercy rubbed his hands together, "I'll be in the bathroom if she comes back just yell."

Rovvin curled up on the bed, petting Trinity to calm him. He gave Mercy a sharp nod, trying to trust him. He's.. he's kept me safe... so far... but... what was all that...? Mercy looked at the shower as if it had done something to offend him.

"Okay, I don't like you, you don't like me- let's get this over with." He turned on the water taking as much time as he could to undress and get ready for the shower.

Rovvin let himself fall over onto his side, curled into fetal position. I'm so confused... He went back in his mind, trying to replay everything he'd dismissed as a dream. Ramen... panther... Mercy... explosion... fight... "Ohmigod, he had ears and a tail!" Rovvin sat up straight, freaking out again. He took a deep breath and held it. Fight... portal... colors... castle... half naked Mercy... sleep... panther... bloody Mercy... okay I caught up. Now what...? "AGH!" He groaned, pressing his head into his hands.

Mercy walked into the shower like he was walking to his death, hissing as the water finally touched him. Get it over with quickly. Mercy's claws came out as he washed himself, ready to fight off the enemy. His tail flicked wildly and his ears pressed as far back into his hair as they could without going inside it. "Showers, baths makes no difference I hate you all." He almost felt the need to apologize to his feline appendages but they too had to get cleaned. Fight the urge to run, fight it…

Rovvin's phone went off again, and he dug into his pockets to get it. He looked at the number and groaned, trying to decide whether or not to answer his professor. You know what... I'ma stand up to him for once. He thought to Trinity, as if the bird could understand him. Trinity perched on his shoulder, his feathers still a little ruffled. "Hello?" He held the phone to his ear nervously.

"ROVVIN!" Ramoni started rambling in Japanese, freaking out and asking if Rovvin was okay. Rovvin tried to calm him down, explaining that yes he was okay and he wasn't in town. "Where are you then?" The professor finally calmed into slow, enunciated English.

"None of your business- just know I'll be swinging by later. I lost my formulas in the fire." Ramoni was a little shocked by his tone and his words, scoffing.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't lose anything else extremely important." He wanted to leave Mercy out of it for now, but Ramoni had picked up on it already.

"You're with that businessman again aren't you? What ideas is he putting in your innocent mind?" Rovvin ignored his questions.

"Well, that's all I've got to tell you, so bye. I'll see you later," he mumbled, and then cringed as he hung up. Ramoni was furious.

Mercy stood under the water for as long as he could before, in the middle of washing behind his ears, his instinct won out and he ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed under the covers. Rovvin tried to comprehend the flesh-colored blur he'd just seen behind his phone as he tucked his phone away.

"Merci?" He asked with his Frenchy accent in a high pitch. He has... cat ears... whyyyyyy?

"Yess?" Mercy acted as if it were completely normal to do what he was doing.

"Um..." He took a breath, drawing away from Mercy slightly and sitting at the edge of the bed with Trinity perched and alert on his shoulder. He gave the bird a stroke along his back, nervous. "What's going on?" He asked in an exhausted voice. "Just... altogether, I don't get any of this..."

"Where do you want me to start?" Mercy sat up, the blanket falling off and around his damp, shining, subtly muscular physique.

"Uhmmmmm..." Rovvin blushed furiously, looking away. "At the beginning, maybe? I don't know... I don't know anything right now apparently... You come in, and panther and there was ramen everywhere and the fight, the fire, the explosion and un portail magique, puis elle a essayé de me manger et vous avez été couvert de sang et d'autres choses et je déteste le sang! et maintenant tu es nu et les oreilles et la queue et je ne comprends pas!" He couldn't help but switch to his native tongue when ranting that fast.

"Well, it all began in the 1600's when I was conceived." Mercy paused. "My father is a demon and he slept with my mother, a human." Rovvin was already lost.

"16... WAIT how old are you?!"

"Thirty-six, technically," Mercy shrugged, "I stopped aging when I was thirty-six."

"Looks more like 26 to me, but whatever... Okay, so... say I believed in this demon thing... Terexa's brother was right? You're like, half-demon or whatever? Is that why you have the um..." He gestured with a finger, trying not to be rude by pointing. "The... the ears? And the tail...?"

"Yes," Mercy chuckled, "Your friends are called hunters- they hunt us and try to send us back to hell."

"They're not my friends," Rovvin frowned, pouting off to the side as he crossed his arms. "And... explain 'hell?' I've only ever believed in the curse word, so... I mean, if I hadn't just witnessed the explosion and the magic pens and the form-changing and everything, I'd say you were just pulling a big joke on me. But I did see it all, so I'm trying... to understand... somehow..."

"Explain hell...It's a dimension full of demons and the damned who can become demons, but it takes a lot of graveling and begging and promises of alliance. I spent a few hundred years there. It's not a nice place."

"So... if that, 'place,'" he scoffed, trying not to be rude as he wrapped his head around the possibility of it being another dimension, "exists... does the... 'other place' exist, too?" He pointed up at the ceiling in a small gesture. Trinity recognized the action and flapped up to Rovvin's finger, landing on the tip with one foot and his wings spread out for balance. Rovvin stifled a smile, putting the bird back on his shoulder. "Not right now...," he muttered to the bird.

Mercy looked up. "I don't know a lot about that place other than it is there."

"If you're a demon, hundreds of years old... what do you want from me?" Rovvin was cautious as he met Mercy's eyes, scared of the answer. He repeated his question that Mercy passed during dinner. "Of what interest am I to you?"

"Well, my initial interest in you was that I ran you over and you didn't threaten or blackmail me, then I wanted to fuck you until the only thought in your head was me, and now I want to keep you." Mercy met Rovvin's eyes with a serious look as his tail whipped around to brush Rovvin's cheek.

"Of course I didn't... I'm not a violent person until these things," he shook a few feathers he let poke out of his sleeve, "get the best of me." He flinched at Mercy's tail, still fighting the tingle of fear at the base of his spine. Trinity hopped up on his head again, staring at Mercy warily. "K-keep me? Like in a relationship?" He was worried the conversation leading elsewhere... but couldn't think of where because he didn't fully believe in all this.

"Demons aren't really monogamous unless they find their mate and mark them or get marked all depending on who's the alpha. I was thinking more along the lines of what I have with Youie, we have sex whenever we want, that means when you want too and other than that we remain in the state we are." Mercy looked hopeful. If he doesn't accept, I could keep him locked up in a cage where I can have him whenever I want like I did with Sarah…

Rovvin glanced at his watch and noticed it was starting to get late even though here, it seemed pretty early still. "I-I don't know... this whole thing is just weird... and I need to get back so I can made my meds for tomorrow. Can... you take me back please?" He asked with large nervous eyes.

Mercy rested his head on Rovvin's shoulder and let out a breath. "I'll bring you back and give you a day to think about it." Mercy's hand made a waving motion as a portal opened. "It'll take you to your burned down place. I need to stay here- I'm going to join her in the hunt." He stood up, stretching before looking to the window. I wonder how long it will take me to catch up?

I'm not at good commitment.. but I'm not good at keeping my feelings out of things either... I can't have a 'friends with benefits' kinda thing. He hid these thoughts, shivering slightly at Mercy's proximity. He slid off the bed towards the portal, having a million more things to say, most of them being questions. He could hardly mutter a thank you before turning around. Then, he stopped and turned back. "Merci... you don't just hunt animals, do you?" He asked cautiously, referring to the gore he'd seen earlier.

"Hmm, no that was a prison inmate. I have something worked out with most governments." Mercy walked over to Rovvin, "Here's my number. Give me a call when you decide."

Rovvin took the slip of paper nervously between two fingers, his feelings of fear and lust warring with each other in his stomach. He wanted to kiss Mercy, badly, but he also wanted to run away and never see him again. "Je le ferai," he said quietly before walking into the portal. Mercy took off out the window to look for Me-ra.

**Hey there! Been a while since I updated, I know, so sorry! I've heard your requests for more 'intimate' scenes, so just bear with me! My~ co-writer~ and I will be granting your request, however, there is still a plot line to this story! :D More good stuff to come, and I'll be labeling the chapters with goody-goodies for you all ;) Feed me reviews! It makes me write faster and update more frequently XD I also love feedback and suggestions, you know like positions and pairings and locations and such~ Send me a private message if you have an idea for another story or oneshot you'd like me to do! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20- Escaping Professor Oni

**Ta-da! Two chapters, one day, I'm feeling good! Okay, not so much detail in this one- implied rape and such (ewwwwwww the professorrrrr XD) and it may lead to a *hrm* 'Youvvin' pairing in the near future... guess we'll see! Enjoy!**

Once back, Rovvin headed to his professor's place, finding it pointless to try and get through the crowd to his burnt-down dorm. The apartment was attached to the campus, only a five-minute walk away, and once Rovvin got there, he tensed up, frightened. Trinity didn't like the professor either, smelling him and hiding behind Rovvin's ear, pressed against his neck. Rovvin held a nervous fist up to the door, and it opened before he could knock.

Youie moved for the first time in hours, going to bathroom with his eyes never leaving his cell phone. Lazy boss skipping out on work now I have to do it all plus my work. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing up from his phone and catching his face in the mirror. Dark bags under my eyes, weight loss, and my eyes are clouded over in dehydration… Mistress would be so disappointed in my ability to take care of myself. He went to the kitchen and began making a large amount of meat and cut up fruit while putting solution drops onto his eyes. Youie sighed as he went back to his work. Corporate take overs are always so messy.

"If you EVER talk to me like THAT again-!"

"I'm sorry! I-I was going through a lot! Ah!" Rovvin scrambled under Ramoni's bed as Ramoni threw a book at him. Trinity squawked loudly, flapping around the apartment as Ramoni tried to catch him. He scooped a net off the wall and snatched the bird up, tossing him in a cage in the corner. Rovvin poked out, crying. "No! He hates cages, please!" Trinity flapped frantically around in the small space, unable to calm down, and Ramoni threw a blanket over the cage before pulling Rovvin out from under the bed and throwing him down on top of it. Rovvin whimpered, curling away from the professor.

"If you love that bird, you'll do as I say," Ramoni hissed with a slick smile, pointing the butt of the net at Rovvin as he approached him and slipped off his coat. Fat tears rolled down Rovvin's cheeks as he looked at the rocking cage and heard his bird going crazy.

Ramoni crawled over Rovvin, holding him down with a hand on his chest. "You will learn to respect me and behave," Ramoni warned, leaning down in Rovvin's face until the hybrid could smell the last meal his professor had eaten- a low-quality Asian cuisine riddled with onions and teriyaki.

But meanwhile, Trey and Terexa were entering a large, very-not-Japanese cathedral. They had summoned a portal over a small building to enter the transdimensional holy sanctuary, heading straight in and avoiding the pleas from those waiting in limbo.

Mercy stayed high in the trees looking out for their target.

_West bound chasing it toward you prepare to land paralyzing blow._

Got it. Mercy braced on a branch as he heard Me-ra roar and his ears shot forward as he listened for just the right moment. He then jumped down, sinking his teeth into the neck of a buck as he kicked out its legs and landed on top of it. Me-ra stalked close waiting for Mercy to calm down before approaching. She had made the mistake once of going near him during a kill before and she didn't want to make such a mistake again. She waited until she saw Mercy loosen his teeth and watched as his body went slack. "I've already eaten, please have your fill." He sighed. Want Rovvin to say yes…

The twins walked to their father's office, first passing and bowing to a shrine of their mother made Japanese style, and sat down in front of his desk. "Father," they said in unison.  
"So~ tell me about your feisty new friends?" Their father was almost identical to them, only a bit older. He was 48, but looked physically in his mid-30s.

Rovvin meanwhile was struggling to get away from Ramoni long enough to call Mercy. Maybe he can help me... I can't do this anymore!

Youie yawned as he pressed a few more buttons on his phone, before he looked beside him at Mercy's phone. I wouldn't mind if he took time off work if he at least took his cell with him.

"I'll allow you to check out new weapons, but only on the promise you will catch and return this half-breed to me."  
"Understood," the twins agreed in unison, secretly thrilled about getting new weapons. More pens! Trey thought. More staff accessories! Terexa thought back. Their father led them away into another room that looked more like something out of Men In Black than something that belonged in a cathedral.

"P-please... I really have to go!" Rovvin begged as Ramoni pulled at his ear roughly. He let go.

"Fine, but hurry up!" He threw Rovvin off the bed, and Rovvin pretended to trip over his pants to drag them into the bathroom with him. He locked the door and curled up in the corner with his phone, blinking away his tears so he could see Mercy's number. He dialed it frantically and begged for Mercy to pick up. Please help me, please! I'll do anything you want... it's gotta be better than this, please...

Youie glanced at Mercy's phone as it went off. I don't remember that number. "Hello, Mercy's phone- this is Youie speaking?"

"Y...youie?" Rovvin whimpered. SHIT no! I need Mercy! The way I behaved around him, this guy would never help me! Rovvin beat the phone against his head a few times.

"Alright, you had enough time, now get back out here!" Ramoni shouted.

"No...," Rovvin sobbed. "Youie can you help me please...," he begged, hating it. "I-I...I... I need someone to get me out of here..." He got up and went to the medicine cabinet, looking for his formulas. He found them and tucked them into his pants pocket, trembling all over and barely able to hold the phone up to his ear. "Please..," he said in an airy whisper.

Youie's eyes glossed over. "Yes, master." He hung up and stood robotically, his hand lifting and a holographic computer appearing in front of him. He rapidly moved screens, entered words, and pressed buttons until he got Rovvin's location. No, I don't want to help the brat! Stupid robotics flaw, I need to override the command! He left the building at a solid run heading toward Rovvin.

Master? Rovvin was confused, but it quickly turned back into terror as Ramoni banged on the door.

"Unlock this door NOW! Wha- makes you think-urg-ROVVIN!" Rovvin snatched his pants up and hid in the shower, his hands over his head as he curled up into a ball.

"NO!" He cried, every bit of him quaking and shivering. Ramoni grabbed a paperclip and started picking the lock, then finally got it to Rovvin's horror. Rovvin held the shower door closed, sobbing as Ramoni pulled against him.

Youie ran as fast as he could to Rovvin's location and started banging on the door with all his strength, the door starting to splinter and the walls rocking with the strength of his fist.

Ramoni had Rovvin pinned to the shower wall, and stopped suddenly when he heard the door. He let him go, glaring at him, and looked away, trying to decide if he was going to answer. He saw the phone on the floor, still on, and picked it up. "You called someone?" Rovvin shook his head frantically, trembling down to his core and unable to mutter a sound. Ramoni snarled and went to the door. "Don't move a muscle!" Ramoni ordered, and despite the uncontrollable tremors, Rovvin obeyed. Ramoni smoothed his hair back and flung a blanket across the bed to hide the mess. He answered the door calmly, as if nothing was going on. "Yes? Can I help you?" He stared at the purple-haired boy, completely pokerfaced.

Youie looked the man up and down. This sicko… He took his robotic arm and punched Ramoni in the stomach, "I am here to help the master." He moved past the professor into the house, "where is he?"

The professor stayed calm and collected, acting confused and hurt as he hunched over, clutching where he was hit. Winded, he wheezed out, "I don't understand! Wh-who are you? A robber?" He coughed a few times, trying to stand back up straight. "I assure you I have nothing of value but could help if you were to be reasonable?" He turned around, grabbing his tranquilizer gun and hiding it behind his back. Rovvin could barely hear them past his chattering teeth as he shivered out of fear. He slouched into the corner of the shower, watching the blood flow down his leg and swirl into the drain slowly.

Youie pressed onto his arm. His skin sunk away revealing the robotic arm. It began to shift into a cannon, "I have received a call from the master for help. The trace revealed this location. I must help the master," he said robotically. What I need is to get rid of that stupid glitch without leaving myself open to hackers.

Ramoni's eyes widened, and he tucked the gun into the back of his waistband in defeat. He held two hands up. "You want the boy?" He chuckled. "I don't want any trouble...," he gestured to the bathroom with a slick smile, thinking the boy with purple hair was quite attractive and unique himself. If I can catch him with his guard down, he'd be a nice addition to my collection... if that hair is natural, he considered, eyeing Youie with a wetting mouth. Rovvin wondered what was taking Ramoni so long, almost worried past the bit of relief he currently had. I just wanted my formulas...

Youie looked around the room before putting his cannon away and letting the skin return. As he walked to the bathroom he kept his robotic side to Ramoni. I've been hit by that tranq gun once- not again. He knocked on the door. "Master I am here to answer your command."

Rovvin peeked out of the shower cautiously, on his hands and knees as he slid the door open revealing only an eye and a few locks of messy hair. He leapt out, naked, onto Youie. "YOUIE!" He cried. "You came...," he sobbed, sinking down and holding onto the ankles of his pants.

Youie cringed on the inside as he said, "Master I am here to help you, how do I help you?" His head titled as if he was truly confused as to what to do. Mercy calls it the doggy bot look, the bastard.

Rovvin looked up at him with a similar pout in his eyes that melted Ramoni's heart as he peeked in at the two boys. "Why are you calling me that?" He sniffled, trying to calm down as he reached for his pants.

"You are not master?" Youie looked confused. Say yes, say yes so I can stop this and leave!

Rovvin scanned the room nervously, wondering what was going on, and then cringed away as he saw Ramoni. "I don't care what you call me, just get me and Trinity out of here, please!" He begged, pulling his pants on in a panic as he writhed across the floor.

Damn it. "Of course Master," He scooped Rovvin up, "I will help the Master." He whistled for Trinity and gestured to his shoulder before turning toward the door.

"Um...," Rovvin flushed deep red in Youie's hold, and Ramoni couldn't really do anything to stop them, which greatly frustrated him. Trinity heard the whistle, going crazy in his cage, and Rovvin wriggled out of Youie's hold to help him. He freed the bird, cradling him, and snatched his shirt up, hiding next to Youie as Ramoni held a dark glare on his student.  
"We're not done here," Ramoni warned. Rovvin let out a pathetic whimper, shrinking back even more. "And as for you, don't let me catch you undefended," he said with a perverted grin to Youie. Rovvin tugged him backwards out of the door, holding Youie between himself and the professor. Ramoni slammed the door, enraged that not only had been interrupted, but he'd lost his most precious prize... for now.


	21. Chapter 21- Learning the Robot

Youie turned back for a second, "I am never without my defenses!" He spat his eyes turning back to their normal color. Sicko, I hate people like him. Youie turned to Rovvin, "Get in the car. Since I've already done all this I might as well take you somewhere."

"O-okay...," Rovvin whimpered, doing as he said and hugging his bird close. There was an odd limp to his walk, his hips stiff. Ramoni threw everything off his bed vehemently before collecting himself once again and trying to move on with his day. Youie thought about slamming the door when he got in the car. No, this belongs to Mercy, he would kill me if I scratched his car.

Rovvin was curled up in the seat, his shoes off so not to dirty the interior and his knees up against his cheeks. Trinity sat on the floor, knowing better than to bug Rovvin after a bout with his professor. Rovvin's head creaked to the side slightly. "Th-thank you...," he murmured quietly to Youie.

"You'll just owe me, not that you could do much for me." Youie glanced back. "Don't let the bird mess the car up, Mercy will have my hide and I'll need another robotic limb."

"He knows not to make a mess," Rovvin reassured quietly, looking adoringly at his bird. "Why did you help me? I thought you didn't like me..." Not that I liked you much to begin with either... but this changes things.

"I don't like you." Youie mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Mgm mhm phone mmkd…"

Rovvin sat in awkward silence for a moment, confused. "Was it for Mercy then? Because he showed interest... you're watching out for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Over the years Mercy has shown interest in many people. I have never felt the need to protect him or anyone else, and to be honest I did it because I had to."

Rovvin frowned at the idea of Mercy with others, but he figured it was only normal for someone who had lived as long as he did, if that could be considered normal... Because he had to? "Mercy told you to?" He questioned further.

"I'm a disciple, he didn't have to," Youie chuckled like he thought Rovvin was stupid. Make him insecure, that'll teach him…

"I don't understand then...," Rovvin mumbled. "So you're... like... his slave?" He didn't like using the word, but it slipped out before he could stop himself.

"I am his sister's slave and she lends me out to him to spy, I am a mutual spy for them." Youie kept his eyes forward, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Why? How did you get into all this?" Rovvin asked, easing a bit with his piqued interest.

"My parents abandoned my sister and I in the woods and I couldn't go after them because she was very sick. When she died in my arms I went after them and when I found them there was a fox tearing them to pieces and I wanted to kill it for taking my revenge. I went to attack the fox when a giant panther tackled me to the ground and tore my arm off. The fox turned into a little girl who called the panther off who I later learned was Me-ra and gave me a simple robotic arm. I wanted to learn how to kill her so I became her disciple to keep close to her. One day she took me to her brother and said 'This is Youie, you remember him- your cat ate him. I want to know what you're doing and you want to know what I'm doing. I suggest a mutual spy.' That is how." Youie gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why does he care?

Rovvin's blue crystal eyes were wide at Youie's brief explanation, and they turned a saddened shade. "I'm sorry... This whole thing just seems so... surreal," he commented. "I never believed in demons or fairies or magic and all of this happening at once is just overwhelming... I... I can't imagine going through something like that," he said in a soft, sympathetic tone. He shifted nervously in his seat.

"I was fine, I've always been a little sociopathic so the emotions didn't hit too hard." If I crash the car would he shut up?

"Do you have to be crazy to be a demon or their servant? I think my professor would qualify as one, then... he'd probably be good at it," he babbled out of anxiety. "Where are we going? Do you have some place to be? Can I come? I don't have anywhere to go right now..."

"Your professor would never be allowed to be a disciple. You don't have to be crazy, just have to catch a demon's interest and worship them in a way such that you would die for them knowing that they can't die anyway. I'm going back to Mercy's and my place I need to clean and finish doing work and change the sheets- They're a little bloody, we got pretty rough the other day." Youie glanced in his mirror to see how Rovvin would react. Try to annoy me I'll fight back.

Rovvin flashed a glare back at Youie, then shook it away, feeling bad. "I'm sorry if I got in between anything... but I'm not just going to up leave. I like him, too. Besides, at least I don't have to slave over him to get his attention. And if it fades... I'm okay with that too...," he said, his voice fading.

Youie looked at Rovvin for a long time before making a sharp U-turn. "We are going to my favorite club and for the record I don't slave over him for his attention, I do it for hers. I sleep with him because she won't let me sleep with her, whenever I bring it up she says, 'Go get fucked by my brother,' so I do. They're the siblings with no love and they only bring pain to everyone and everything around them. We are going to a bar to get drunk, dance, and sleep with other people." Youie kept his tone as neutral as he could. "Mercy is a good fuck though."

"Wah!" Rovvin fell over in the backseat at the sharp turn. "Wait.. that little girl-fox-thing? That's his sister?! And you wanna... errww shota..," Rovvin shivered. "Why-why-why are we going to a bar? I can't drink...," he mumbled. "And I don't have any money..." There, now I don't have to go~ I'll be a moocher... He thought to himself, a little proud on the inside.

"I am head of the weapons design and manufacturing of two multimillion-dollar businesses. I will pay for both of us and I can hold my liquor for the both of us. Also that is not her true form, she is a fox, she's tricky she knows how to get sympathy out of people and will exploit it. In reality, she is amazing- long legs and tall with gorgeous hair and her eyes." Youie gripped the steering wheel tighter for a different reason.

"So are you in love with her?" Rovvin leaned over the center console, his plumes erect and waving in interest as he set his chin on his hands and looked up with large eyes. "Or just her body?" Youie really is quite complex... I can see why Mercy likes him, but I still want him badly. He fumbled with the paper in his pants pocket, wondering when and what he should tell Mercy…

"I hate her with a fiery passion I want to kill her and be the only one to do it but I also want to have her body. I lust for the one I despise, it's kind of poetic I believe." Did I use the word right?

"More like self-destructive," Rovvin scoffed, sitting back in the seat. "I'm sorry," he quickly corrected himself. Why can't I shut my big mouth?! "I'm pressing too much... when we get there, I'll just go.. leave you alone," he said, reverting back to his emo position as Trinity flapped up to his knee and perched there. Rovvin petted him lightly.

"Do whatever you want, but I know for a fact that Mercy hates whiny self-pitying emo kids and I also know that he is very much the jealous type."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Rovvin snapped back, unsuccessfully waving away the gloom cloud that hovered over his emo position. "And how would he get jealous... he seems like the playboy type..." A type I know too well, he scoffed in his head.

"No matter how hard he fights his demon side it's still there and it tells him that person he fucked is his. It makes him feel like he cannot touch anyone else but it's fine if he does because he is the alpha! It's some big demon conspiracy- you want him to stop messing around, you have to claim him and since he already claimed you in his mind, you're his. If sees you with someone else he may try to fight the urge to bend you over and fuck you bloody while he kills everyone else in the room, but as soon as you're alone he won't hold back." Youie stopped at the club. Rovvin stared at the club as they pulled up, and eased his way out of the car. I need to find a place to make my new formulas..., he thought.

"Okay then," he said uncomfortably. "I obviously put you in a bad mood, so I'm just gonna go now..." He said, taking Trinity up on his arm and starting to walk away quickly. The gore Youie had just put in his mind stung at him strongly as he remembered the blood and fleshy bits all over Mercy. It disgusted him and sickened him, the idea of blood- he hated it. Youie shrugged as he started to undress outside of the club. Rovvin had turned for a second to see if Youie was alright on his own, when he noticed him taking his clothes off.

**Don't worry! We're getting there! Bear with me, within the next few chapters I get to some sweet cyborg/hybrid lemon =w= But first they need a reason, ne?**


	22. Chapter 22- Formalities

**Just some teasing while we ease up to the lemon... isn't Youie adorable?!** w

"Um... what are you doing...?" Rovvin asked with a tilt of his head. Trinity mocked him in a cutesy way.

Youie stopped to look at Rovvin. "I have clothes on underneath." He finished taking off his shirt to reveal a tight, form-fitting purple shirt if it could be called that. It had no sleeves and stopped after five inches, barely covering anything. He then took off his pants, letting tight black leather show off his assets. "Is there something wrong? I thought you wanted to leave?" Youie tilted his head mimicking Rovvin without meaning to. Rovvin blushed deep red again, unable to look away from Youie's body. He smoothed his plumes back nervously, trying to think of something to say. Trinity flapped up around Rovvins' head and then landed on Youie and started pecking at him. The bird had noticed Rovvin's sudden weakness and was trying to help him approach. Rovvin came after the bird, trying to grab it from around Youie.

"Trinity! Stop this!" He demanded, but the bird had other plans, dodging Rovvin swiftly and landing on Youie between each swerve.

"What an active creature. I do not mind, just please stop flailing around me."

"N-no, I can get him, I'm really sorry- he doesn't usually take to other people!" Trinity flapped in one direction, then the other, quickly reversing and causing Rovvin to trip and fall over onto Youie. Rovvin's face squinched in humility. "S-s-sorry," he apologized again, watching as his stubborn bird landed on his own head and peeked over his forehead upside down with large, ever-so-cute eyes.

"I am relatively undamaged and what is done can be fixed easily- just please remove yourself before people get the wrong idea." Youie looked at the bird and made a weird whistle-purr sound. "Animals have always liked me, even if they only liked to eat me, they still liked me." He pet Trinity.

Trinity hopped down onto Youie's chest, enjoying the attention. Rovvin sat up off Youie, his face and core heated after their contact. Out of nowhere, he started babbling again. "I really like your hair," he complimented. "I tried to dye mine green in high school, but this group of guys tried to shave me, so I recolored it back to my natural brown the next day... waste of twenty bucks..."

"My hair's natural, my sister had silver hair. Thank you for the story, though." She said that I needed to say thank you when people gave me things, right, does that count?

"Really?! That's so cool... You have a sister? Silver and white hair is pretty," he added. He couldn't stop talking, and as he stood, his knees were shaking. Just shut up and leave idiot! But a part of him didn't want to...

"I told you about her, in the car," Youie looked aside. "My parents left the two of us to die."

"Oh, that one? Well, why would they do that? Do you wanna go inside?" Rovvin noticed they were getting odd looks from passersby, especially as Trinity cuddled up on Youie. Rovvin was fuming deep inside, wanting to snatch his bird and run away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind was buzzing and he was still confused by everything going on... not to mention Ramoni had jacked him up on a few extra shots just for the hell of it.

Youie tried to stand up with Rovvin still on top of him. He felt himself brush against Rovvin. "You said you didn't want to go, I do not understand."

"Well... well, I... I don't know! I have my meds to make but I don't really have anywhere to make them cuz if I go back I'll get dragged back into Ramoni's torture den and I don't have anything back at my dorm cuz it burned down but if I don't make the meds I might die by late morning but... but... and... bird...," he ended weakly, backing away from Youie as he pointed at Trinity, who very clearly didn't want to leave. He swayed his feathers lightly while on Youie's shoulder, trying to keep his attention. "And, I'm not really sure cuz I've never been in a bar before and I don't know what it's like besides like movies and stuff which I don't really watch anymore anyways cuz I never have time...," he rambled.

"If you wish you may sleep on the couch. We will return to Mercy's place. I probably have more work to do anyway- I have a deadline to meet." Youie sighed, I'll be working almost all night to finish it. "We shall return to the car." He continued to pat the bird.

"Ah... you don't mind?" Rovvin asked, backing away to the car. He was more than eager to accept, but his politeness told him to ask at least once more when offered something.

"Why do you ask twice? I offered, and you're already going to the car, what is the point?" Youie generally wanted to know. "Demons are more up front when they want something. Why can't people be like that?"

"It's called manners...," Rovvin said sheepishly. "I try to have them when my anger doesn't overtake me..." He slid into the car in a huff, not quite sure how to act around Youie. "Fine then. Let's just go..."

I believe I have offended… oh well. "It will only take a short while." Youie turned on the radio, 'Ravers in the UK' blasting loudly. Rovvin slouched in his seat and unintentionally fell asleep during the drive. The shots made him tired, considering the radiation was eating away at his body internally and his bird genetics were fighting against at the same time. Youie looked back at Rovvin. While he sleeps he's kind of cute.


	23. Chapter 23- Popcorn

**Hey there! Don't worry, we're getting there~ added a longer chapter here ^u^ still learning bits of Rovvin and Youie, kinda explains how they'll develop as friends. Bit of fluff... bit of... feather fluff~ lol~ enjoy! Soft stuff, but the hot stuff is yet to come~ (giggity)**

"Awaken we are here." He put the car in park and jostled Rovvin's legs.

"Hm?" When Rovvin noticed himself in a slightly compromised position, he jolted upright, snapping his neck slightly. He rubbed at it, stretching. Trinity flew back to Rovvin as he woke up, and Rovvin smiled, getting out of the car. He blindly followed Youie, gradually waking up as he moved. "Thank you," he mumbled again, forgetting a few times if he'd said out loud or not in his sleepy daze and so repeating himself. Youie chose to ignore the thanks as he led Rovvin back up to the room. Once there, Rovvin collapsed onto the couch, feeling very grateful for Youie's offer. But the couch smelled like Mercy to him, especially with his face planted in the cushion. He whined very quietly to himself and curled up into ball. "Youie...?" He beckoned. "What do you do... when Merci's not around?" He asked. That was a dumb question... Didn't he tell me earlier? I can't remember...

"I work for days without food or water, I only eat when permitted to." Youie got on his laptop sitting on the couch next Rovvin, "I also go to clubs where I either sleep with or fight people or I masturbate." He kept on typing like he had said nothing wrong. Rovvin curled up into a ball, facing away from Youie as he took in his slightly disturbing words. He divulges a lot for someone who claims not to like me... maybe he just doesn't have many people to talk to?

"Do you... like living this way? I often wonder about that myself... and especially now, it seems like everything I've worked on and loved my whole life is just... pointless... in the grand scheme of things."

"Like has nothing to do with it. I do what I have to in order to achieve my goals- that is it." He kept clicking on his laptop. For the most amount of damage I'd have to recalibrate that… but this is a torture device… and if I do that it will kill the target...decisions, decisions.

"So then.. that's what I should do, right?!" Rovvin popped up, suddenly leaning close to Youie with large, hopeful eyes. "Not care about the obstacles... and be strong... and finish what I started!" He grew excited, looking back briefly at the sleek blue bird that had found a happy temporary home up in an air conditioning vent.

"Do whatever works for you. If you can go months without eating and drinking like me, more power to you. Eating and drinking are a distraction and unneeded most of the time." Youie inclined his head towards Rovvin, "Know though that this style isn't for everyone; some people need to take steps at a time instead of facing it as a whole."

"Steps...," Rovvin frowned. "My steps are lit by my professor, but I can never get any work done around him because he's always... always..." Rovvin didn't want to finish that sentence, though there were many ways he could have. Suddenly stricken again by the pain of his professor's molestation and abuse, Rovvin let himself lean onto Youie, clutching tightly at his arm as he curled up next to him.

"Always touching you?" Youie looked down at Rovvin. I need to establish boundaries. He is giving me mixed signals- does he want to sleep with me?

Rovvin nodded his head fervently against Youie's arm. A small glittering tear fell down his cheek. "And that's the simplest way of putting it," he whimpered. "But I can't do anything about it because I need him... he's the only one who understands my work... but sometimes, I just... I just wish... I just wish he would die..." he admitted, his voice cracked.

"You are not the first, though the others were much younger, if this knowledge helps you at all." Youie had no idea what he was doing. Who looks for comfort in a sociopathic, demon-worshiping cyborg?

"That's the worst part. I know about all that... but if I lose him I can't finish my work... even so, it seems like he's come to a complete halt with helping me. Like he's given up on me, and I hate it. I hate thinking that I won't ever finish... and then there's a small, sick part of me that sometimes... craves him... he's the only one I have, er had... until Merci... and maybe now you?" He almost seemed to be begging, asking Youie to be there for him, if only just for now.

"I am no good for companionship, but I can try. Just let me know when I do something wrong, I do not understand human interaction very much." Youie proceeded to hug Rovvin in an awkward fashion, his arms stiff and holding him too tightly.

Rovvin dug his face into Youie's neck, bottling the pain and the bad memories. "I think you're a good friend," he whispered, "from what I've seen..."

"When did I show these attributes? I wish to know so I can build on them to further fit in with society without the help of the Fox." Youie had a childlike excitement in his eyes, More to learn!

Rovvin leaned back with a smile, liking the look on Youie's usually blank face. "Well, you came to help me even though you said you didn't like me... and you offered me a ride. You listen really well, and you're very honest and straightforward about things... and... and you offered me a place to stay because I don't really have anywhere. Friends are people who look out for each other, who care for one another even if life tries to get in the way," he tried to explain. "I don't know why I'm trying to tell you all this... I never really had any friends. I guess it's just my idea of what I would want in one...," he ended in a solemn tone, drawing away from Youie slightly.

"Honest?" Youie looked at his lap, "I must be honest with my friend. I did not have a choice in saving you, because of my robotic parts I must follow orders but I have isolated the problem to the phone. I must follow orders given to me on the phone." Youie tilted Rovvin's head towards him, "I like your description of a friend, I like my new friend."

Rovvin flushed at Youie's touch, his eyes suddenly a bright, clear sky blue with a dark ring of blue thinly encompassing the pupil. He had the urge to kiss Youie, and leaned forward and did so, pressing their lips together briefly, and then drawing away with darker blue eyes. "Ah... I'm sorry...," he said in a sharp whisper, putting a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to do what I said over the phone... I won't do it again," he promised. I'll be stronger..., he determined. Youie brought his hand to his own lips, I did not misread the situation. He leaned forward, laying Rovvin out on the couch.

Rovvin's face went red, nervous. "Ahh.. Youie?" He whimpered with big, innocent eyes. He felt his heart starting to beat faster and his breaths become audible. He was confused, and worried that he'd brought this on... but he accepted it. He found Youie exotically attractive and his unintentional aloofness was intriguing. He gave him a small shy smile, looking up at him with sky blue eyes.

"Yes?" Youie tilted his head, humming a little.

Rovvin put a confident hand to Youie's chest, over his heart. "Can... we be friends?" He asked, partially for Youie's permission and partially asking if it was possible for them to be friends, in the situations they were both in.

"I too have never had a friend before; I wish to try it out."

Rovvin, who'd never really known friendship, thought it was intimate, and leaned forward to kiss Youie again, this time more passionate and confident.

Youie blinked. "Rovvin, I feel… I should research… friendship," he said between kisses. Rovvin's feathers ruffled along his back, exciting him. He drew a knee up and pulled Youie closer in an embrace.

"Don't be such a cockblock...," he complained, loving it how it felt to have him in his arms. He let go suddenly, dropping down onto the couch. "I'm sorry..." He tried to restrain himself, pulling his feathers in as far as they would go to hide them. He tilted his head. "How do you research something like that?"

"Internet and movies... this is what the fox told me." Youie made a move for his laptop. "What is a cockblock?"

"Someone who prevents sexual interaction..," Rovvin mumbled. "I shouldn't call you any name besides your own, though, Youie~," he sang, flushing as he checked out his body in the tight, revealing clothes.

"People call me names that aren't my own all the time it is fine. Master has suggested for research I watch 'Friends with benefits.'" Youie went over to the movie stand.

Rovvin sat up and criss-crossed his legs beneath himself. "But I like your name. Youie~," he sang again. Rovvin raised a brow. "I've never seen that movie. Then again, I don't watch much of anything."

"Thank you. I know a popular name given to me is 'cyborg' or 'YOU' if they're angry." Youie returned to the couch, wrapping his arms around Rovvin, I believe i am supposed to pay him a similar compliment. "I like your name too, Rovvin."

Rovvin smiled, and then cringed as he felt a pang in his stomach. It was silent, so he stayed that way, not wanting to interrupt their time together. Terexa was the only 'friend' I ever had... this is different, slower, softer... I like this much better. Rovvin felt nervous, as if he was much younger, with a sheepish crush on a popular boy, and he nuzzled into Youie's hold.

Meanwhile, Mercy and Me-ra had finished bathing. "I should check on Youie, make sure he's eating."

_Let's take a plane. I like freaking the people out._ Mercy chuckled at her thoughts.

"You're in a much better mood now that you've eaten."

_As are you._

"How old are you?" Rovvin wondered aloud. Trinity flapped down closer, noticing Rovvin was hungry, and started looking around the apartment for food.

"I am fifteen, how old are you?" Youie turned to look Rovvin in the eyes.

I never would have thought he was that young... Rovvin scanned Youie. He does look kinda young... but stress has aged him. He's really cute... "Twenty-four," he muttered shamefully. "My birthday's in the spring. What about you?"

"I do not know. I only know the year I was born. You are very young for your age." Youie looked at his phone. _'Remember to eat, love Master Foxxy.'_ "I must grab something to eat, do you want something?"

"The bird genetics changed me... make me look younger," he explained. Rovvin wanted to reject the offer out of politeness, but remembered what Youie thought about that. It was confusing to him. "Yes, please, can I help you?" He got up with him, smiling softly. "I never cook for myself, don't have the time..."

"You may not. I was told when having a guest you must cook for them, and that movie food is popcorn. It will only take a moment." Youie stood to leave. Rovvin was feeling playful, and so tripped Youie and skipped ahead into the kitchen.

"I wanna make it too! I'm your friend, not your guest! We're supposed to have fun together!" He giggled as he started to look through cabinets. "Where is it?" He asked, looking back at Youie. Youie stared at the floor. That hurt… I must not let my guard down around my new friend. "Top cabinet, on the left." He got up and inspected the floor for any damage his robotic arms might have caused. "There is no microwave; we usually just use one of my arm's heating functions." Rovvin reached up, on his tippy-toes, but couldn't get it. He climbed up on the counter, reaching further...

"That sounds cool! What else can you do?" He asked, peeking under his outreached arm as his fingers blindly felt around the cabinet.

"I can do a lot but I am told the most fascinating thing is the fact that it fixes itself." Youie started preparing his arm for popcorn making.

"Merci said you made it yourself. I think that's the coolest part," Rovvin said, not paying attention as he grabbed the popcorn. He wasn't expecting to have found it that easily, and he fell backwards off the counter. Youie watched as Rovvin fell. Payback for tripping me. "The initial design was done by my mistress, I just improved upon it. She helps a lot with it, as well does Master Mercy." Youie walked over Rovvin, grabbing the popcorn and placing it on the counter.

Rovvin sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do... after all this? Like once you get your revenge or whatever... what then?" Trinity flapped down to the cabinet, watching Youie closely. Rovvin smiled up at him. "He likes popcorn, too," he chuckled.

"After that, I will shut down." Youie looked to the bird. "My only reason for living is my will to kill her." He smiled, "Your bird is very pretty."

"Thank you..." Rovvin stood up, a little taken aback by Youie's words. "And you're okay with that? There's nothing else the world could offer you, or that you think you could offer the world? If you're good at engineering, why not stick with that? I mean, I'm terrified of robots... but technology is always advancing- you could do great things!" He said with a smile and a twirl that Trinity mimicked.

"Why would I do that? I hate people. I do not wish to help them advance and for me to continue living, Mistress Fox would not be there to hold me back from deleting any people I consider corrupt files or viruses." Youie began popping, his arm turning red with the heat. Rovvin swallowed his nervousness, peeling his eyes away from Youie's mechanical parts, and hugged him from behind around his waist. "Well what if someone gave you something better to live for?" He purred, his back feathers starting to ease back out. Youie cocked his head.

"What would be better to live for? If you say yourself, I do not mean to be a downer, but my research into you showed many charts that displayed a grave mortality rate." Youie turned towards Rovvin. "But if you wish, if I get my revenge before your death, I will stay online until you have passed."

Rovvin let go suddenly. "Y-you... saw the charts?" He gripped his arms together, frowning, and pulled out the formula sheets, crinkled and folded from overuse. He laid the paper down on the counter, his eyes going over the familiar formulas. "I've done the math. I shouldn't be decaying this quickly... Sure the radiation is poisonous, but it's a slow process. I should have had another decade or so... now I'm barely eking out another year. I just don't understand what's causing it to happen faster. I... I don't want to die, not yet..."

"If you wish, I could pull in a favor from the Faiths and their information." Not really a favor so much as I'm going to hack the threads of fate without permission like I always do. Rovvin looked back at him with a smile of disbelief.

"You could? Hm, I'm gonna owe you a lot of favors, aren't I...? That'll make two already," he said, leaving the papers out so he'd remember to make his new formulas later.

"If it is fate causing your decrease in health, then I shall know." Youie smiled slightly.

"Fate... Still not totally sure I believe in all that," he mumbled to himself. He smiled back at Youie though, trying to put away the saddening thoughts. He refrained from his urges to touch Youie again... hug him, hold him, rub at his shoulders or back, even kiss him again. Damn feathers... can't I just like someone without wanting to molest them? Trinity flapped down at the smell of popcorn, whistling quietly like a morning finch, and started swaying and bouncing subtly. Rovvin smiled. "He wants to dance for you," Rovvin explained.

"I would enjoy that, I could learn a lot from a dance from this creature." Youie turned his attention back to the bird.

"He's best with music... I guess I've domesticated him a bit too much." Rovvin pulled his phone out and put on a techno beat with no lyrics. "He's constantly changing his dances- there's always something new he's got up hidden in those pretty feathers," he said contentedly, admiring his bird. Trinity started with his usual cleaning routine, clearing a few crumbs and specks of dust off the counter, then faking it as he cleaned instinctually, pecking his beak and throwing nonexistent bits of mess. Then, he stood in the center of the circle, his beady eyes locked on Youie in an attempt to seduce him. He fluffed his feathers out, a wide light blue plume of soft feathers extending in a large, thick fan behind him.

Youie watched with all of his attention. "I like dancing. Perhaps I will see a move I like and can perform." Rovvin threw his arms over Youie's shoulders with a foot popped up behind him in excitement. "I like dancing too!" Then, he let go again. "Erm, sorry..." Trinity started a dance that was based more on footwork, tapping his talons against the counter to the beat and switching feet, leaning back and forth.

"You are a very touchy person," Youie turned to Rovvin. "You don't have to apologize for your personality. I will not apologize for mine."

"I'm really not-!" Rovvin started to protest. "Well, I guess... it's who I am now. I never used to be so... loud and... I used to be really shy, before the accident." Rovvin turned back to his bird, recognizing the dance and blushing. He wanted to see how Youie reacted though, so he let Trinity continue. Trinity started to sway side to side, using a move Rovvin liked- his wings flowed left and right like an ebbing lake seiche brushing the shore. Youie watched the bird carefully while running checks on the dances of other birds. Trinity puffed his chest as his plumes stood tall, wiggling lightly in a hypnotizing motion, and he locked eyes with Youie again. He spread his wings wide for Youie to see and approve, jumping in a semicircle, back and forth, as if courting Youie into the position he wanted. Rovvin chuckled quietly behind Youie, trying to hide it.

"He has amazing colors." Youie shifted to the side to get a better view. Rovvin put a hand over his own mouth and held his nose shut to keep himself from laughing harder. Trinity lifted his beak up straight, letting out sharp but beautiful cawing notes that harmonized with the music, thrusting his chest out and fanning his feathers in a few twirls. The bird began to slow down, tapping his talons against the counter and leaning forward. Then, suddenly, Trinity launched up at Youie, cawing loud and 'dancing' on Youie's head. Rovvin fell over, laughing hysterically. "Wha?" Youie blinked a few times, "Is this? Was he doing a mating dance?" Youie tried not to reach up and rip the bird off. Rovvin tried to calm himself, sitting up and wiping a tear.

"Well, technically, for a bird of paradise, every dance is a mating ritual... but that one was... That's the flashiest one," Rovvin chuckled. He whistled at Trinity, calling him off as the bird nuzzled into Youie's hair. Trinity stopped, squawking back at Rovvin, but reluctantly flapped down to perch on his arm.

"That was a unique experience." Youie petted Trinity's head, "If we were the same species, I'm sure I would find you attractive and would have loved to be your mate." Trinity let out a shrill whine, accepting the touch and nipping gently with his beak at Youie's fingers. Rovvin's plumes stuck up too. "Your feathers," Youie pointed to Rovvin.

Rovvin looked up as if he could see it, and then put a hand up to brush them back down. "Oops," he chuckled. "I usually dance with him," he explained. Probably not a good idea to do that right now, considering what it insipired in Trinity. "Let's go watch!" Rovvin urged, trying to remove himself before his feathers took over again.


	24. Chapter 24- Chemistry Lesson

**Some cyborg-birdy bonding here~ Oh, I'm such a tease x3 What happens when Rovvin passes out? Has he gone too long without taking his meds?! Read on =w= boy love fluff and stuff~**

"I wish to see you dance someday too, as long as it does not end in you sitting in my hair." Youie smiled a little to let Rovvin know he was joking. Rovvin blushed, chuckling a little.

"I'd like to dance with you... someday. Soon," he added happily. Not today, that's for sure... and not until I have my meds regulated again.

"That would be acceptable." Youie sat back down on the couch, "Shall we watch?"

Rovvin laughed to himself again, sitting down with Youie and curling his legs up on the couch. "Sure. I like the way you talk." He poked Youie in the cheek. "So how much of you is robot? Your brain, too?" He joked.

Youie looked up thoughtfully, "Only certain parts of my brain, but for the most part it's me." Do I speak funny?

Rovvin's tail feathers fluttered in intrigue. Why do I feel like this? Do I... 'want' him? He brushed a nervous palm over his hair to make sure his plumes weren't up again. "Not to point out differences, because I hate it when people do that to me, but you speak very clearly. And not just in eloquence- you speak your mind, very straightforward. Most people shroud their true meaning behind too many words, afraid of what other people will think of what they're saying. I like that you show no restraint in the implications of your speech." Or maybe he just doesn't understand normal human conversation? No, Rovvin thought, instantly rejecting that theory. I don't want to treat him like he's less than human just because I'm afraid of robots...

"Thank you." Youie tilted his again. Mistress Fox told me that to fit in with humans I had to stop talking like I do. Was she wrong or is he just weird? He looked at Rovvin for a few moments before returning his attention to the screen. Rovvin unknowingly slid closer to Youie, curling up on him again, and he slid a hand down to Youie's thigh protectively. This is nice... is this what friends what would do... normally? Watch a movie together? He smiled to himself, and Trinity flapped down onto the couch arm, begging for popcorn with an open beak. Youie glanced at Trinity, "Your bird is hungry." He grabbed some popcorn and put a little pile in front of Trinity.

"Thanks," Rovvin said to him, giving his bird a sideways smirk. "Popcorn's really not supposed to be good for birds, but he loves it. I just have to watch him while he eats, make sure he doesn't choke. Rovvin took a piece, too, trying to eat slowly so he wouldn't get sick on an empty stomach. He was thirsty, but he'd just gotten comfortable. He didn't want to get up again. He tried to just stay quiet and watch the movie.

"How did he come to like it if it is not good for him?" Youie watched the bird again before turning back to the movie.

"I dunno," Rovvin shook his head. "Birds aren't supposed to eat chicken wings and I've seen city pigeons do that. I guess they don't know it's not good for them. Like humans and fried food," he joked. "I guess it's my fault for eating it so much, we do almost everything together. I love him... and I think it's really cool that he likes you. He doesn't usually like anyone, kinda like me..." He implied with pink cheeks.

"From my experiences you like a lot of people." You like the only other person I know…

Rovvin frowned. "If you're referring to Mercy, I don't like him. I am... physically and uncontrollably attracted to him," he admitted. "But I don't like his attitude or his power-hungry control over others. I used to get beat under the bleachers by people like him."

"He has that effect on people. As for his personality, he has very good reasons for the power-hungry control issues, at least that's what my Mistress says." Youie blushed a little as he thought of when he first met Mercy.

"Are you really fifteen, or just stuck at that age? Cuz I know Mercy said he's like... hundreds, or hell, even thousands of years old... which is kinda creepy..."

"I really am fifteen. I'm not even a little bit demon yet. I find his age amazing. When we are finished having sex, sometimes he'll tell me stories of the people he has met and the things he's seen." Youie got a little dreamy glint in his eyes.

Rovvin was quickly becoming conflicted, but hid it. "You remind me of Johnny 5," Rovvin chuckled. "From the movie 'Short Circuit.' He's always trying to learn new things, no matter what it is." Rovvin wanted the subject off Mercy, but at the same time, he got a slight thrill from thinking about him. He smiled. "Hm, if it weren't for Mercy, we might never have met."

"This is true, I will have to watch this movie with Johnny 5. I will add it to my list." Youie smiled at Rovvin. "Thank you, my new friend."

Though he was happy, Rovvin was hiding the fact that he was in pain. The injections he'd received earlier were eating away at him, exhausting his body. He fell asleep in Youie's lap not an hour into the movie, cringing lightly in his sleep as his body fought the viral radiation. His plumes stuck up and started changing colors, and short, black talons extended from his nails. Youie looked down with concern at his new sleeping friend. Should I wake him up? He fought the urge to pet Rovvin. Trinity looked on at Rovvin in worry, dropping the popcorn he was pecking at. He flapped up to Rovvin, pricking lightly at his face and cawing quietly. He grew frustrated, knowing Rovvin wasn't doing well, and flapped to the floor, tired of trying to fly around. He wobbled to the kitchen and flapped up to the counter, searching through the papers. He began cawing in a loud, annoying pitch to get Youie's attention. He didn't know what was wrong with Rovvin, but he knew he always felt better after looking at these papers and making funny smelling liquids and then drinking them. Youie disentangled himself from Rovvin, being careful not to wake him as he went to look at the papers the bird was freaking out about. Trinity spread the papers out across the table, recognizing the bold numbers and putting them in order the way Rovvin had taught him. He flapped his flamboyant feathers out, waving them at Youie and staring at the papers. To try to get him to understand, Trinity flapped over to Rovvin, tugging at his hair lightly to pull a few strands out, and then flapped back to the papers and put them on a picture of a DNA strand. The formulas were in order, and most called for elements that could be pulled from household staples like baking soda and certain fruits. Youie looked over the papers before he started gathering ingredients.

"He should have told me he needed his medicine now. I am a bad friend and an even worse host if a guest that I intended not to die, dies." Youie glanced at the bird, "You agree with me, correct?"

Trinity flapped back to Rovvin and pulled his phone out of his pocket, carrying it in his talons as he went back to Youie, flying sloppily with the extra weight. He then did something even Rovvin didn't know he could do. He started pecking at the text keys, sounding out words to communicate with Youie. The phone read: "no take care of self duznt no he sik." The bird let out a soft whine, sitting down with ruffled feathers. Trinity recognized a part of the formula he'd seen Rovvin do and pecked at his wing, pulling a small down feather out for Youie to use.

"I see, then he is more oblivious then myself. I at least know when I'm starving." Youie patted the bird, "He should learn from you." He began putting everything together in careful measures. Trinity recognized the scent of a liquid Youie was mixing. He jumped up onto a glass and tilted the mixture in Youie's hand further than the formula required, then picked another feather and dropped it into the acidic mixture, watching it dissolve. It smelled better to him, less bitter and pungent. Rovvin fell off the couch, tossing in his sleep. "Will it still work with the changes? How much longer do you think I have until he absolutely needs it?" Youie started putting the mixture together faster.

Trinity took a moment to analyze the sounds Youie was making, stringing them together slowly into words. He started tapping at the buttons again. "Takes medz in morniiiii-" Trinity couldn't remember the funny "ng" sound humans made. "Dunno man in wite put smellee mix in needel then giv too rov lots." He flapped back to Rovvin worriedly, smelling at his breath and listening to his body in different places. He picked a loose black feather from Rovvin's arm, nibbling at it, then flew back to Youie and put it in the mix, watching that dissolve as well. "Rov need soon." Was the last thing he typed before turning away from the phone to watch Youie's work. Youie finished making the mixtures as soon as he could, "Shot or drink?"

Trinity looked at the three finished liquids, one a dull beige, one a bright blue, and one clear. Trinity flapped up to the cabinets, finding a small paper cup, and put it in front of the clear mixture. Then he tapped his beak on the blue one and flapped up to the freezer door handle, holding onto it and perched like a woodpecker.

"I see."

Trinity noticed Rovvin was starting to wake up. Rovvin sat up off the floor, wondering how he got there. He recognized the smell of his medicines and looked over to see Youie brewing them. He scrambled to his feet, still a little sleepy. "W-what are you doing?! I was gonna make those later!"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep and I and the bird proceeded to make your formula to help your strength- please take them." Youie stepped aside for Rovvin.

"You let Trinity near the formulas?! He always screws it up!" He started to get flustered, brushing his bird away from the pages. Trinity watched as Rovvin started to scrap the medicines, pouring the clear one down the sink, and Trinity flapped up, practically attacking him. He cawed loudly, flapping in his face and pecking at him. "Ow, ow stoppit! What's gotten into you?!" He set the medicine down so as to not spill it, and Trinity got him to back away far enough. The bird picked up the cup and scooped some of the clear liquid into it, holding it out to Rovvin in his talons as he hovered over the counter with gently flapping wings. Rovvin looked at Youie for assistance or some kind of explanation.

"We followed the directions. He put some things in a little sooner than needed sometimes, but it was all according to your notes." Youie looked down as he rubbed his arms. I finally have a friend and I do something wrong…

Rovvin's frown twisted at his bird, and he took the cup so Trinity could land. He was exhausted from flying all over the place, and cawed gingerly at Rovvin. "If this kills me, it's your fault," he said to the bird, tossing the clear liquid back and shuddering at the taste. He put the blue one in the freezer and took a spoon to the beige mixture- he put little droplets onto a plate, and they hardened into a chalky, pill-like substance. He took three of these with the cold blue liquid a few minute later, and then looked apologetically at Youie. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just really protective of my work. I shouldn't be with something this simple. Thank you for making it," he said, putting a finger under Youie's chin to look into his eyes.

"It is fine. I, too, am protective of my own work." Youie felt himself blush as he remembered the movie and how friends were supposed to act toward each other. He lightly kissed Rovvin.

Rovvin's plumes, now stuck at red instead of blue, stood up tall and his blue eyes were wide. Rovvin, not of his own intention, took Youie's waist in an arm's embrace and held him tight, kissing him passionately. He felt a soft blush fill his cheeks, and his feathers started to slide out again, getting stuck in his shirt and some poking through the fabric. His tail feathers fluffed, trying to fan out underneath the shirt. Youie grabbed Rovvin's hands and walked him to the couch.

"The movie said friends do a lot of things- would you like to try?"

"I very much would... yes..." Rovvin said in a sigh. Trinity felt his calm and flapped back up to the air vent. If he were human, he'd probably have thought something like, "My work here is done."


	25. Chapter 25- Friends with Benefits

**(klaxon blares) ERGERGERGERG! yaoi warning~ bird hybrid and purple-haired cyborg lemon on approach! and what happens when Mercy comes home and sees his robot slave being taken by another man?! Is he easy on Rovvin or does he go full-blown demon? =w= see fo' yo'self~ lemon boy on boy (I don't think fifteen counts as shota but... maybe the age difference does XD) mm yummy!**

Youie looked behind him to make sure he was going to the right place before sitting on the couch with his legs spread open and patted the area in front of him for Rovvin to sit. Rovvin crawled up into the spot Youie patted and started unbuttoning his shirt to let his feathers out. His face was a pleasant, warm red, and he smiled at Youie lovingly. "Mon ami~" he sang softly.

Youie blushed at Rovvin's use of a different language. Did Mercy tell him!? Youie climbed into Rovvin's lap, wrapping his legs around Rovvin's torso. "How many languages do you know?" He buried his face into Rovvin's chest.

"Three, including English," he said. "French from when I was in Canada, Japanese from here, and English is my best because I lived in America the longest. You fluent in many?" He slid his hands up Youie's sides, his tail feathers fanning out wide as he did so. He brought Youie closer in his warm arms as he lifted his friend's shirt, covering him in the black feathers like a blanket.

"None, but I like other languages," Youie whispered, his breath ghosting past Rovvin's ear. His hands reached up to feel the black feathers.

"You like learning new things, yes?" Rovvin noted, taking the chance to slide Youie's shirt off. He thought to build him up a little first, grinding him before he took off their pants. He held Youie's bottom against his hips as they rocked together.

Youie gasped at the sensation of their bodies sliding against each other, "I do," He clasped onto Rovvin's shoulders, "I really do."

"Mon ami is 'my friend,'" he explained. "And 'beau' is beautiful. And séduisant," he whispered in a silky croon, "means 'alluring.'" He started working at Youie's pants, grinding a bit faster as he undid them.

Youie took a moment to let the words sink in, Beau, beautiful, "Mon ami your feathers are beau," he panted. Youie felt embarrassed for moaning at each foreign word even when coming out of his own mouth. "More, please need more." Youie ground down on Rovvin a little harder. Rovvin wasn't sure if he meant more words or more intimacy, so he did both. As he slid Youie's bottoms off, he smiled and kissed lightly at his neck.

"And 'merci,'" he chuckled, "means thank you, in français." He leaned forward and stripped down, still moving with Youie as their bodies heated up.

"Merci, such a beautiful language." Youie groaned a little, "How would I say please and more?" He let out a soft gasp at the heat of the room. "How would I say inside and master?" He tried to stay composed enough to listen to the response as his body started moving on its own against Rovvin's, seeking more pleasure.

Rovvin took a breath to stay composed, smiling at Youie's interest. "Please is different. 'To please' the verb is à s'il vous plaît, and please, as in permission, is just s'il vous plait." He took deeper breaths, getting ready to go in as he lined himself up on Youie and grinded against his rear. "More is simple- 'plus,' and inside is à l'intérieur, and master, maître- which can be master or teacher or professor or lord..." he faded off, sliding into Youie slowly as he held him close. "And Ici, je veins, is 'here I come,'" he added in a slick whisper.

Youie gasped at the intrusion, "Ahh-Maitre plus s'il vous plait…" Youie wrapped his arms around Rovvin pulling his closer, "How w-would I say faster and harder?" His breath was ragged and feeling of being full was quickly making his mind lose focus on the words as Rovvin slid in and out of him. Soo good…

"Plus rapide and plus rude," Rovvin said between pants. He started going faster, kissing at Youie's lips, then all over his face, slowly, as if rewarding him. Youie groaned at the faster pace, I can sense Mercy!

"Rovvin wa-wait Mercy- he's-" Youie let out a gasp as Rovvin hit his prostate.

Mercy and Me-ra headed up the elevator, "Do you hear that too? I guess Youie brought someone home." I'll go show him who's alpha around here.

"Merci?" Rovvin chuckled, panting as sweat droplets slid down his temple. "Soyez le bienvenu, you're welcome," he translated, moaning softly at the friction and kissing at Youie's neck.

"No, you don't understa-aahhh, more right there, yesss… so much à l'intérieur maître…"

"Youie who have you brought home with you today?" Mercy opened the door, Me-ra at his heels with her head low to the ground as she growled, ready to pounce on the one who had intruded on their den.

"'A l'intérieur maître ?" Rovvin smiled at his mixture of words. "I'll teach you the rest of what I know..." he promised, not having heard Mercy come in. His feathers waved and ruffled excitedly behind him, flapping out like a lady's fan on a hot day. He was almost there, shutting his eyes at the bliss.

"Rovvin?" Mercy gaped at the scene in front of him.

"Mercy," Youie opened his eyes and unwrapped one of his arms from Rovvin's neck to grab Mercy's shirt, bringing him down for a kiss as Rovvin continued to move inside of him. "So good Mercy, plus Rovvin s'il vous plait." He said between kissing Mercy. Mercy closed his eyes as he let himself be kissed. It would be a shame to ruin his fun at this point… Me-ra why don't you just go to your room for the night? Mercy began removing his jacket removing himself from the kiss, "Rovvin when you're done I'm going to have a go at him before I pound you into my mattress for touching what's mine." He whispered into Rovvin's ear, "Or if you last long enough I could do you while you finish up with him." He bit Rovvin's ear lightly.

"Th-that's what you meant..." Rovvin whimpered to Youie, slowing. "Ah..." He didn't know how to respond to Mercy- he was too 'in the moment,' but suddenly, his mojo had died down a bit. Trinity watched them carefully to make sure Mercy wouldn't harm Rovvin. He knew he was still recovering from his earlier attack.

"Nooo, more, don't stop," Youie groaned as he started to lift and grind himself down.

"You might want to keep moving. I've been with Youie since he was much younger and he has a very greedy body." Mercy went around to the other side of Youie, "Lift up a bit dear, this isn't something we've done before but I think you'll like it," he kissed Youie's neck. "You just need to take deep breaths and take it a little at a time." He looked Rovvin in the eyes as he lined himself up with Youie and joined Rovvin inside of Youie. Youie let out a cry of pain and pleasure, "Hurts but feels good, don't stop!" Youie panted.

"You see Rovvin, Youie can't get off without a little pain, been that way since the first time I was with him."

Rovvin was suddenly very nervous, his feathers closing around him a bit, but he melted back into it as he winced at the tightness. "Haa... Merci..." He moved with both of them, panting and gasping as the friction pleasured his whole body. He could feel Mercy throbbing and grinding against him, squeezed inside Youie's tight warmth, and it brought him closer as he shuddered and his body glittered with sweat.

Youie cried out in pleasure as both hit his prostate. So full- so good! "Mercy, I'm gonna-"

"Not yet, just wait for dear Rovvin." Mercy bit Youie's neck. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come," he growled.

Rovvin held Youie tight, moving him against his rhythm, faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and finally yelled out as he came. "Youie!" He cried, panting. His arms and legs tingled with ecstasy. Youie shuddered as he felt himself being filled with Rovvin.

"Youie, vous pouvez cum." Mercy bit down into Youie, drinking up some of his blood. Youie cried out as he came, staining his stomach and Rovvin's.

Rovvin laid his forehead in Youie's other shoulder, panting as he kept a soft, firm grip on Youie's sides. His feathers were limp and lax, fluttering gently with each breath he took. He was too enveloped in bliss to be afraid of Mercy right now, and as he realized his lack of fear, that empty spot was filled with courage. He wrapped his arms around Youie, muttering soft praises in French- admiring his body and his beautiful cries.

Mercy Bite harder as he remembered that someone else was inside of what belong to him. He thrusted into Youie harder, "What did I tell you about doing that in our house?" He growled as Youie leaned back into him. Youie put one of his hands on Rovvin's head as the other went to Mercy's hips urging him to continue his brutal pace.

Rovvin groaned at the friction, past his point of pleasure, and suddenly not liking that he had to share Youie. He slid an arm around Youie's waist, arching his back so they were sliding against each other again. He caught Mercy's eyes for a second with a deadly, silent glare.

Mercy growled against Youie's neck, "Youie," he moved his hands to his nipples, "tell me what you want."

Youie groaned in pleasure, "So much- want Master Mercy, want pain, want your claws, want my friend and my master."

"Friend huh? Most friends don't do this you know." Mercy looked pointedly at at Rovvin, "Perhaps someone tried to take advantage of your lack of people skills." Mercy chuckled as his claws came out dragging along Youie's side leaving big red welts.

Rovvin swallowed, wondering if he'd led Youie into trouble. "You're my first friend," he cooed to Youie. "I would never do anything to control you or hurt you," he promised, avoiding the fresh wounds Mercy was making. Unknowingly, his talons slid back out as he grasped onto Mercy's back, holding on as they all moved together. He started to get his breath back, sweating harder with his talons tearing and slipping on Mercy's skin. Mercy moaned at the feel of the talons his trigger form fighting to come out.

"Rovvin, who knew you could be rough?" He groaned.

Why is he so damn hot... the way he says my name..., Rovvin moaned softly to himself. His other taloned hand gripped onto Youie's thigh, digging in unintentionally. His plumes stood high, bright red, and his black feathers from one arm enclosed them like a thin curtain.

Youie felt a tear run down his face at the pain but groaned still when he felt Rovvin's talons dig in. He shuddered as he came again, his muscles clenching around Rovvin and Mercy. "Can't take much more," he panted.

Rovvin kissed the tear away, then went on to kiss at Youie's chest and collarbone, sucking at the hollow of his neck as he held him. "Youie... précieux Youie... Mon bel ami..." He started to pull away gently, easing out of Youie and stroking at his cheeks... until he saw his talons. He sucked in a light gasp, looking at the blood in the black, hair nails. "Ahh...," he shuddered, terrified. Not again... no more!"I'm so sorry Youie...," he whimpered.

"It's fine, he likes the pain, I already told you." Mercy slipped out of Youie and dipped his fingers into the pools of blood, bringing them to Youie's mouth. Youie sucked on the fingers like his life depended on it, moaning at the taste of his own blood and becoming fully erect again.

"My friend it is fine, pain is pleasure- I like it. Pain is a reminder that part of me is still flesh." Youie brought Rovvin's head to his chest in a makeshift embrace.

Rovvin patted Youie's head gingerly, being cautious of his talons as he tried to figure out how to retract them. "I hate blood... I hate hurting others...," Rovvin said in a breathy whisper. "I've been hurt too much in the past to see any pleasure in it... but I'll try to understand how you see it," he promised, getting his talons to disappear into his skin. He winced as they curled under his fingernails, seemingly nonexistent. Youie panted as he willed himself to calm down. Mercy pulled Youie close to him away from Rovvin.

"Have you told Rovvin, my dear, that you have some psychopathic tendency? That even though he's a friend, he needs to be careful- if you mess your own meds you won't care that he's your friend or if he was even your flesh and blood," Mercy purred in Youie's ear, making sure Rovvin only heard little bits and pieces.

Rovvin looked on at Mercy cautiously with big, sky blue eyes that were suddenly tainted in the edges with a grassy green. I wouldn't expect him to be normal... now that I think about it, he's practically raised himself around demons, which earlier today I wouldn't have even believed in... Rovvin was too confused and tired to believe any more crazy words, truth or not. His body still fought, as if his own cells were a cancer-like infection, and he fell softly to the side of the couch, focusing on his breaths. Unable to really say anything, he took Youie's hand lightly, reaffirming his care and determination.

Youie looked at Mercy and kissed his chin, "Rovvin would fly away with his wings if I forgot my meds." He kissed Rovvin's hands.

Rovvin frowned to himself, not wanting to admit it, but the words fell out of his mouth. "I can't fly...," he said somberly.

Mercy laughed, "He was being figurative." He began rubbing Youie's shoulders, "Sweet little bird, he's all goofy right now from blood loss."

What blood loss? Rovvin started to doze off on the couch, his feathers falling as he relaxed.


	26. Chapter 26- Strawberries

**Some fluff and stuff for ya! And we take a peek at Youie's more sadistic side~ What's Rovvin's problem with strawberries? **

Elsewhere, Trey was waking Terexa up, shaking her. "Rexe! Rexe! Rexe!" He whispered sharply.

"Whhaaaat...," she growled, pulling the sheets over both of them. He pulled them back down.

"I've got it! I'll put a transporter pen on the bird boy, then once he's at the demon lair, and the half-breed's got his guard down, I switch off my pen, and poof! He's where I was, and I'm with the half-breed and-"

"Tell me when I'm awake... go back to sleep..." She groaned.

Mercy dragged Youie into the bedroom as Rovvin fell asleep on the couch.

Foxxy sighed as she took her headphones out, "This is why I hate having disciples. They have no control over projecting their thoughts." She returned to her work on a painting of an angel with demon eyes chained in the clouds.

Rovvin woke up on the floor, with Trinity pulling at his hair. "Hrmmmwhaaa..." He groaned, slapping his hand around for his watch alarm and realizing it wasn't there... Right... dorm... burned... where am I?

Mercy took Youie into the bathroom to bathe him before Rovvin woke up and started demanding more answers now that the sexual urges were dealt with. Youie relaxed against the tub as Mercy washed his back. Rovvin tried to remember bits of the night before, thinking of popcorn... and medicines... and... friends? He had made friends with Youie... he smiled to himself, not wanting to get up yet. He slugged his way over to the medicines, glad he had one more day of weekend before he had to go back and face the lab. He glanced at his formula sheets sadly. What's the point... I'm never gonna finish in time with the way my body is reacting, I don't even know what's causing me to go faster... maybe I need Sensei's injections? It doesn't seem like they're working much...

Youie laughed loudly as Mercy washed his feet.

"Shush sweety, you don't want to wake up your birdy friend," he kissed his forehead. It's always nice to take care of my pack.

Rovvin did hear, though he didn't make much of the sound. He was preoccupied with worries and hadn't realized he was still naked and messy. His hands trembled as he took the meds, and Trinity nuzzled his hand to calm his nerves.

"Wait here, I'll go grab some strawberries- I know they're your favorite." Mercy headed to the kitchen.

Rovvin had gone to his knees, playing peek-a-boo with his bird, who loved the game. Rovvin would cover himself in the black feathers, and then burst back out with the bright blue, making the bird jump and dance and whistle in surprise each time. "Où est mon oiseau...?" He peeked through his feathers, and then burst out, "il est là!" Mercy stared at the scene in front of him before he burst out laughing. Rovvin cried out in surprise when saw Mercy, scooping his bird up into his arms and covering them both in a shell of feathers.

"Please continue, I was just grabbing some strawberries for Youie," Mercy chuckled as he went past him to the fridge.

"Aaah!" Rovvin ran out of the kitchen back to the couch. Noooooo!  "Strawberries... bad..." He started putting his clothes back on, curled up on the couch and only moving enough to slip his limbs through the holes.

Mercy walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of freshly cut strawberries, "You are so strange, I've never met anyone who was afraid of strawberries before."

"I'm not afraid of them! I'm allergic to them, now get away from me!" Rovvin climbed over and fell off the back of the couch, panicking.

Mercy looked at the bowl then at Rovvin. They were for Youie but I don't think he'd mind if I used one or two to have some fun with Rovvin. "How allergic are you?" Mercy grabbed one and pointed it at Rovvin.

Rovvin realized Mercy was playing with him now, and he scrambled up against the wall, blushing furiously. "Like 'I'm-not-supposed-to-be-in-the-same-room-with-them ' allergic!" He swallowed tensely, staring at the bowl of harmless-looking berries. Oh you look harmless... and tasty and wonderful... little dastardly seed-covered monsters...

"How did you find out? I thought you didn't like doctors?" Mercy tossed one of the berries into his mouth.

"I didn't need a doctor to find out... I needed one after I ate one!" Can officially be marked one of the worst days of my life... second only to the feathers...

"Mmmm~" Mercy ate another slowly. "What happened when you ate it?" He took out another and let it hang in front of Rovvin. "If you don't tell me I can just see for myself."

"Ehhh," Rovvin whimpered, squishing himself against the wall. He turned away, stuttering in fear. "I-I-I... I s-ss-well swell up, okay! S-stop! It's not funny!"

"Fine, swelling isn't that attractive and Youie's in the bath waiting for these." Mercy shrugged and started walking away.

Rovvin took a deep, shuddering breath as Mercy walked away, refusing to move for the next few minutes. I'm gonna die.. i'm just... I'm just gonna lay down.. right here.. and die... Trinity flapped over to him sympathetically. "Oh NOW you come to my rescue?"

Mercy chuckled to himself as he returned to the bathroom. "Good news, you can laugh all you want. Rovvin is awake but if you eat these you can't go near him he's allergic."

"Why would I care?" Youie's head rolled back as he stared at Mercy with gray eyes, "Just a pile of flesh and bones being controlled by electric currents- why should I care if he reacts to my food?"

"Mmm, someone hasn't taken their medicine in a while." Mercy kissed Youie, letting him taste the strawberries, "Do you want me to get it for you or do you want me to send him home and you can just be yourself for a little bit?"

"Let him stay but don't get my meds yet- wait until after the bath."

Rovvin rolled over onto his back, bored and distressed. "I don't know what to with myself, love... the only man who can help me finish this is a pedophile and won't take me seriously, I'm in a house of supposed psychopathic supernatural whatever... my only good reason for living was my degree, but that's out of reach, so all that leaves is you..." Trinity took a moment to process his words... and then played dead.  
"Very funny..."

"Just wait while I get your meds, I don't want you to freak out your new friend."

Maybe I should try it, just to see what it would be like... Rovvin scoffed to himself. He made a funny, collapsed pose on the floor and played dead with Trinity, his mouth slack and his eyes half-closed with only the whites exposed.

Mercy walked into his room and grabbed Youie's meds. I should check on Rovvin. "Rovvin?" Mercy walked into the living room to see him lying on the floor looking dead. "Youie, I just fucking told you he was allergic and that you shouldn't leave the bathroom before I got you your meds- now he's dead, you killed your new and only friend! I'm going to chain you to the wall and let you suffer!" Mercy stormed into the bathroom and grabbed a confused Youie.

Rovvin sat up, wondering why Mercy was yelling. He went to the bathroom quickly, a little dizzy from almost faling back asleep. He peeked in, red-cheeked. "Merci? Is everything okay?" He asked innocently.

"See I did nothing to the meat bag, he is fine! I deserve no punishment. I deserve a treat for obeying Master!" youie shouted from his position in Mercy's grasp, halfway out of the tub. Mercy glanced at Rovvin.

"You might want to leave, Rovvin, Youie's not really feeling himself. It's just until he gets his meds and they take effect really."

Rovvin was worried, but did as he said and sat back down on the couch, bored. This place is crazy... what did he call me? 'Meat bag?' What was that about...? So Youie's on meds too... but does he rely on them, or is Mercy forcing him not to be himself? He found himself getting upset at the thought, even though he tried not to jump to conclusions.

Youie fought out of Mercy's hold. Get rid of competition.

"This one is my friend? I remember Mercy being interested in you- is this true?" Youie demanded of Rovvin.

Rovvin looked up at Youie, his cheeks reddening at his nudity. I just had sex with him like... not even 12 hours ago... why am I blushing? "Youie, are you okay? We talked about this- I don't like him I just... it's complicated, remember?" He felt nervous, fidgeting with a pillow. Youie turned away, gradually getting louder.

"I am fine… There is no physical damage to my person and no reason for me to be replaced by some bird-human who probably hasn't even ever killed anyone!" He ranted

"Rovvin, understand that Youie hasn't taken his pills yet so he really isn't himself- well, he is but the one you know is different, now for your own good please leave." Mercy wrestled Youie to the ground, holding the robotic hand behind Youie's back as he dug his knee into Youie's spine.

Rovvin was afraid, and he wanted to leave, but something wouldn't let him. His unbuttoned shirt came back off as his feathers and talons extendeded. The way Mercy was touching Youie set him off, and his red plumes stood tall. Trinity pulled at his pants ankle, but Rovin took a step forward. "Don't hurt him," he said in stern, worried voice. His feathers ruffled.

"It's fine, just leave Rovvin!" Mercy shouted his trigger voice coming out as he felt the robotic arm start to act up, taking aim for Rovvin's privates. He slammed Youie down, pinning him with a knee again.

Trinity flapped up into Rovvin's face to snap him back, and Rovvin grabbed the bird and his shirt and ran, crying for some reason... He badly wanted to stay, to defend Youie... but it didn't feel right. His stomach churned at the warring emotions. I wish I'd never started this stupid degree! I wouldn't have met Ramoni, I wouldn't have these damn feathers, I wouldn't... I'd still be me... Trinity nuzzled his hand, trying to make him feel better, and Rovvin sat down in the elevator, his tears falling softly. "I don't have anywhere to go now..."

"Shit…" Mercy let his head fall between Youie's shoulder blades.

"It's okay. I'm all you need to be satisfied, you don't need hi-" Youie was choked off as Mercy shoved his pills into his mouth.


	27. Chapter 27- The Blondes Return

Waiting outside to kidnaaa...meeet... Rovvin was a beautiful 'brunette' with brown eyes, leaning against a camaro. As Rovvin left the building, she quickly approached him.  
"Hello there, young man! Would you like to participate in a survey-"  
"No thanks," Rovvin said, trying to brush her off. The woman had successfully blocked his path, though, giving Trey enough time to get behind him and lock the wire collar around his neck. They dragged him back into the car and drove off quickly, making sure no one had seen.

Mercy rolled off of Youie. "Let me know when you're done." Mercy walked away as Youie gripped his head. Where is my phone? Have to call Rovvin and explain to him what's going on…

Rovvin struggled with the wire collar as he watched Terexa take off the wig and contacts. "Oh stop it, you're always making such a big deal out of things," she giggled, checking her make-up. Trinity burst from Rovvin's hold and started attacking Terexa, but she just netted him again, and he fell to the floor of the car. "Control your bird before I step on him!" Rovvin finally got the wire off and cradled Trinity in his arms.

"What do you want with me?! God, if you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was call!"

Mercy found his phone on the floor in front of the entrance. "Me-Ra, I'm going to go out for a bit did you need anything?" When he heard no response, Mercy looked at his received calls to see if he could find a number he didn't recognize.

Trey looked at Rovvin from the driver seat. "Well, you see, we needed you face-to-face."

"Why?" Rovvin demanded.

"Like we need to tell you- just sit back and... enjoy the ride..." Terexa slipped a hand around Rovvin's thigh, squeezing it suggestively. He growled and then pounced on her, his talons protruding as he held onto her neck. "Aii!"

"Terexa!" The car swerved a bit as Trey tried to focus.

"Tell me why I'm here!"

Mercy hit the redial button and waited for Rovvin to pick up.

Terexa slammed Rovvin down into the floor, holding him down with her staff half its normal size. "Now, are we going to behave?" Rovvin didn't really have choice with his hands bound as he was held down. His phone went off, and Terexa pulled it from his pocket. "Aw, he's got it tagged and everything. Trey, answer-"

"I'm driving!"

"I'm guarding," she countered. Trey picked the phone up and answered with cocky tone as he saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry, Rovvin is busy at the moment, but if you could leave a message it might or might not make it to him in time," he chuckled.

Mercy frowned, recognizing the voice before he responded. "Mmmm, well human if you could just put him on anyway I don't like talking to brainless idiots. Besides, I'm sure he'll take time from his busy schedule to talk to me, since we just had a devils three-way."

"Ehhhh Reeeexeee... devil talk in my ear I don't like it!" He handed the phone back, anything to get rid of that voice, and she snatched it, holding it up to Rovvin's ear. She motioned two minutes with fingers up, and he scowled at her.

"Merci?" He asked blankly into the phone.

"Who else would it be, Frenchy?" Terexa snapped. Rovvin blushed, remembering the last time she'd called him that was right before a kiss.

"Hello Rovvin. Really, sometimes I question the people you spend time with."

"... thanks... let's say a weak hybrid was hand-bound and held down by a magic staff owned by a blonde, what would one do?" He asked sarcastically. Terexa smirked at him bitterly.

"One wouldn't have pissed the blonde off to begin with," she retorted.

"What did I do to you! R-recently..."

"Well I, personally, would melt into the floor, reappear behind the bitch, take the staff, and stab her through the eye with it." Mercy replied nonchalantly. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't fucking know! I was abducted! I could sue for this, you know?" Rovvin contemplated.

"If you're alive long enough to handle a court case," Terexa giggled. They took a sharp turn and the car came to a stop.

"Is he done yet?" Trey asked impatiently.

"No, I'm not! Why the hell am I here?!"

"Just tell your little demon friend-"

"Half-breeeed!" Trey corrected in a whine.

"-that if he doesn't find you, we'll find him," Terexa whispered. She closed the phone and tucked it into her bra for safekeeping.  
"That defeats the purpose of me telling him anything..." Rovvin grumbled, glancing to the phone pointedly.

Mercy sighed as he waited for them to realize their mistake. If they knew where I lived, why didn't they just come up here and take me while I was asleep?

"How did you even know where I was?" Rovving snapped.

"I can follow your memories of me to locate where you are- it's easiest when you're thinking of me, but I was still able to track you down. What were you doing on this side of town, anywho?" Terexa said flirtiously, leaning down on Rovvin with a fingertip to his nose.

"None of your business, now let me up!"

"Oops!" Terexa grabbed Trinity and held him out the window. "Oh, I seem to have a chipped nail?" She inspected each finger, letting go slowly.

"NO! Stop! Don't, please!" Rovvin begged, his eyes watering up at his netted bird. Terexa smiled back at him.

"Then behave..."

Youie walked out of the bathroom holding his head, "Was I horrible like the first time I met him? Was I mean to my new friend?" He asked, his voice cracking a little.

"You're going to meet our Father, and be cleansed, and then you're free to go!"

"If this is some religious shit, I really don't have one and don't need-"

"Terexa make him stop!" Trey whined. She groaned, holding Rovvin back in his seat with the staff, his hand still bound. He wouldn't take his eyes off Trinity, netted and held in Terexa's other hand.

"Do as we say, no objections, and you and your bird will walk, no harm done." Rovvin shut his mouth, more worried for his bird than for himself.

"You didn't do anything too bad- he hates me now, not you." Mercy got up and kissed Youie's forehead, "Now we have to go save him from some religious nuts."

Trey pulled up to the majestic, ivory cathedral that sparkled in the light of high noon. Rovvin was forced out of the car, and led by a line that held his wrists together. He stood tall and erect, keeping his dignity as he was led like a trapped animal into its cage. Trinity cawed pathetically, pecking at the net.

Youie brought up his holographic body computer again, using it to get into the Sun God Apollo's network. "He's walking down a street. Two others are with him and the bird who wishes to woo me is in a net." Youie's voice was echo-y and computer-like.

Rovvin was taken inside to a grand entry, and then led down a hall. They passed doors near the center of the entry that showed a wide common room of worship with a huge, dark oak cross in the center lit by spotlights. Never thought I'd be someplace like this...

"We can't portal to where he is. It's defended, and I can't enter without becoming very weak, so you might have to go in alone," Mercy said softy. He was sitting across from Youie with a map in front of them.

Trey opened the door for them, and Rovvin was pushed into a large office-like room that had a silver pedestal of clear, sparkling water in the center, just big enough for an infant to be dipped in. Rovvin was forced into a large armchair in front of the pool, behind which was a desk that matched the wood of the cross. Trey and Terexa bowed their heads as Father entered. His billowing white robe trailed behind him, with red braided cords tying it together. Rovvin couldn't help but stare at the man, who seemed to glow and emanate an inhumane beauty. "Good afternoon, Son," he said in a smooth, deep voice, slicking back his thick, silvery locks as he kept his eyes blazing on Rovvin. Rovvin squirmed in his seat, still fidgeting with his bindings.

"It would be... if I were here of my own will," he said, fighting the sudden fear.

Youie pulled the car up, looking back at Mercy and Me-ra. "I am ready to go. How shall I proceed?"

"Just knock on the door and request to see Rovvin. If, when, they turn you down, ask for immediate referral to the Father. Say you feel the temptation of the Demon Mercenary and he calls to you nightly to spread your legs and join him. That should get you in."

"Demon Mercenary?" Youie tilted his head.

"My full name- I find it puts most people off so I got Mercy, now leave."


	28. Chapter 28- Youie Meets Father

Father sat down at the desk in a large, brass-buttoned, maroon-upholstered chair with a tall, skinny stained-glass window behind him depicting the hand of God reaching out to bring to life to Adam. He pullled a paper up from his desk, reading it aloud.

"Rovvin Mitchell, 24, crossed with birdof paradise genetics in a laboratory accident. Did you know, according to fate, that is the biggest and only true accomplishment planned in your life?" Rovvin stared at the man for a moment, still working at his bindings. Father smiled graciously and nodded to Trey. "Release him, we are at peace here."

"Trinity first," Rovvin demanded, pulling away from Trey. Father nodded in agreeance, and Terexa cut the net. Trinity flapped over to Rovvin frantically, hiding between his hair and the back of his neck. Rovvin held his wrists up and Trey cut the bonds to reveal reddened, blistered skin. Rovvin rubbed at his wrists, unable to hide

the pain.

"I can make that go away," Father noted, gesturing to Rovvin as he rubbed at his wrists. "That, and any other negative aspect in your life. The light has much to offer you."

Youie hesitantly approached the door. I've never met any of these people before and this situation is completely foreign to me… what if I mess up and I die or Rovvin dies?

_Don't worry, my disciple. I am watching. If worse comes to worst, I will help you and your new sex friend._ Youie knocked on the door confidence boosted from his Mistresses words.

Father sat back in his chair, stopping what was a well-rehearsed, well-used speech to focus on the knock on his door. "Terexa, would you?" Terexa opened the door slightly, stepping to the side and blocking Rovvin from view. Father's head tilted and he stood with a welcoming aura.

"Hello there Son, I've not seen you here before. What is your business?" He asked, leaving enough room for Youie to walk in. "What a flamboyant hair color," he noted with the slightly bitter undertone of a naturalist. Rovvin couldn't see past Terexa, so he looked around the room for any way to get out while they were distracted. Trey stepped up next to him with a smile, and Rovvin fell back in his seat dejectedly.

"Um, thank you, I get it from my mother," Youie looked down sheepishly. "Um, well you see I'm here-"

_Go with the second story first. If you go the other way then they'll know you're lying._ "In my dreams, someone keeps visiting me and he says he's a demon and it's really starting to get to me, um, can we talk somewhere not outside?" Mercy glanced up at Father with one eye. Father motioned at Trey, who grabbed Rovvin's arm and pulled him away to the back of the room. Rovvin recognized Youie's voice, but his mouth was covered before he could call for him, and Trey pulled him into a closet in the back of the room. He whipped a pen out, holding it to the bird, and Rovvin fell silent again, scowling and looking away. I can't take you anywhere with me..., he groaned in his head at Trinity.

"Of course, come in. Terexa, step out, would you?" Father swept an arm behind Youie, his robe nearly enveloping him as he led him into the office.

Youie rubbed at his right arm nervously. "Thank you for seeing me Father. You… weren't with anyone else, were you? I'd hate to intrude .I know I'm not that important…" Youie tried not to flinch away from Father.

"Well, I'll be honest, I was, but his appointment needed to be moved anyway. Any new face is far more important to me," Father reassured before firmly sitting Youie down in the chair Rovvin had been in. "So these dreams, are they vivid, seem very real?"

"Yes, but that wouldn't have bothered me so much… you see the thing in my dream scratched me and, well," Youie pulled up the side of his shirt, showing one of the marks that Mercy left on him the night before. "I woke up with that." Youie pulled his shirt down as soon as he thought Father had looked enough. I do not like this man's eyes on me… I can feel the judgment rolling off of him. Father's eyes were stern, but sympathetic, laying pity upon the poor boy.

"My boy...," he said in a breathy sigh. Rovvin had to hide a laugh at Youie's ruse. He couldn't see them, but he could tell what he was doing. Trey held a penknife close to Rovvin's face threateningly and was mostly ignored. "What have you done to bring this darkness upon you? Your aura, it is tainted...," Father said, taking swooping motions back towards Youie. He laid a soft hand to Youie's cheek. "You must be cleansed- but it is both mental and physical. You must find what is in yourself that is attracting this darkness and eliminate it. It could be fear or vengeful feelings, or hatred, but something is attracting this darkness to you. I cannot help until you figure out what it is." Youie flinched at Father's touch.

"Uh, I don't know… my sister is in a coma and her medical bills have been eating at my savings since I was a boy. I might be mad about that…"

"Money often inspired the darkest feelings in one's heart, but that seems too simple a problem. Here," Father said, going down on a knee in front of Youie. He took both of his hands in one of his, laying them together, and called upon the Divine Light to guide him in aiding the boy. "I need you to let me in... think of your dreams, even if they scare you, and focus on them as if you were dreaming them right now. Think only of the memory of these dreams- I am going to try and pinpoint the source of your darkness. Most importantly, do not be afraid and do not hide anything," Father warned. There was a sudden warmth to the room, like the sun was beating down inside. Rovvin feared for Youie, wondering what he was doing. Trinity wanted to help too, smelling Youie in the air.

"I don't-I can't-…" Youie started looking around the room frantically, "This wasn't a good idea, maybe I should go! They're probably just dreams and I must have scratched myself in my sleep, I just- I can't breathe- I need to leave!" Youie was freaking out. Cleanse me?! I can't do this! All my work as a disciple will be lost but my only friend! Youie closed his eyes tight as he shot out of the chair. "I'm sorry, Father, but could I just have a moment to think?" Rovvin tensed, sensing Youie's panic, and his feathers ruffled. Don't hurt him...

Father wanted to hold the boy down, sensing the darkness teeming within him, but knew his only chance was in allowing the boy to come to him. He stood up and backed away, his hands up. "This is all up to you. I can only help if you accept it," he lied. I would rather not use force on such a young boy... cleansed or not, it might traumatize him.

Youie took some deep breaths and walked over to a corner in the room, resting his head against the wall as he took some deep breaths and prepared to tell Father about Mercenary. "In the dreams, the thing… he calls himself the Demon Mercenary and he tries to make me… have s-… mm…" Youie pretended to stifle a sob as he made tears run down his face, making sure Father could see them hit the floor as he gripped his arm tightly, "If I did this would they go away? The dreams?"

Father was about to console the boy, taking a step closer, when he realized the dark energy flowed between the boy and the closet, linking him to Rovvin. He was instantly enraged, but withheld it, trying to think of the best course of action. This boy must not reach Rovvin... or vice-versa. Father laid a hand gingerly to Youie's upper arm, tilting his head up. "Yes. Immediately. They would never happen again. But for that, you must be completely honest not just with me, but with yourself. This dark energy feeds on your sins... makes you feel powerful when really it is just parasitical. This demon that is attracting you, he may not be a dream. So if we get rid of him, the image and the 'dream' will be gone," Father promised.

Mercenary? Is his name short for that, or is Youie still acting? Rovvin pondered.

"You said sins?" Youie looked away from Father, hoping it came off as shame and not repulsion.

"Yes. Hatred, vengeance, it inspires these emotions that you harbor, making them stronger. Jealousy, greed, gluttony, sloth... and lust. Those are seven deadly, at least," Father listed. Was this boy not raised in religion at all? He pondered, appalled.  
Yeah, that sounds like Mercy, all right..., Rovvin thought spitefully. He was beginning to get sore from hiding, tense, in the closet with Trey. He wanted Youie to know he was there, he was okay. He was afraid for Youie... his first and only friend. Trinity whistled softly in Rovvin's ear. My only friend besides you, yes.

Youie tried to take a step back, "My friend from University… we've been experimenting. Would that be a sin?" Mistress have it that he's homophobic and will run out to get someone else…

"Tampering with the work of God, of His will in nature, could be considered a sin. But not all scientists go to Hell. What God is willing, He allows. This friend of yours, does he have these dreams, as well?"

Only recently..., Rovvin thought.

"It's not that kind of experimenting. I've never had a friend before and he hasn't either so we watched a movie to see how they act but in some other movies I've seen them call what we do together homosexual." Youie tried to look for a way out. You never know how people are going to react… that's why they're all corrupt files that need to be deleted.

Rovvin had to work really hard not to laugh, not even caring about Trey's threats anymore. Youie what are you doing? He's risking himself being here for me... I need to get out now before something happens to him...  
Father raised an eyebrow at Youie.

"Love between two friends is very different from homosexual activity," he said sternly. "God has intended his followers to pair, man and woman. A brotherhood is acceptable, but copulation with no sake of reproduction is a great sin in itself." He laid his hands on Youie's shoulders. "Why are you really here, son?" I must cleanse later... this boy is radiating darkness- my office will need to be purified again, he complained. "Who has led you astray like this- the friend, or the demon from your dream?" Or are they one and the same, perhaps... Terexa was growing impatient and pulled her phone out. She started looking up background on the purple-haired boy, but couldn't get anything without a name.

Trey, I need this boy's name. Something feels weird about him, Terexa contacted Trey.

"Father, would you mind giving me some space? I feel as if I can't think straight with you so close to me." Youie leaned against the wall trying to remember the words Mercy told him to say so he could enter the building without being too hurt.

Father took a step back, a small one albeit, and put his hands behind his back. "You have made the right choice in coming here, but you should have come earlier. You seem to have fallen down a few separate dark paths and need to be led back out. Who is this friend of yours?" He asked again, his eyes colder and more strict.

"What is his name? You know him, don't you?" Trey whispered harshly in Rovvin's ear. Rovvin refused to answer.  
"Why am I here?" Rovvin hissed back. Trey pushed him against the wall, dropping a bucket but catching it by the handle with his foot. "Nice..." Trey leaned forward onto Rovvin, scowling, and slid a silver and black pen into Rovvin's back pocket without him noticing.

"To be cleansed... now tell me how to get rid of him- what's his name?" Trey demanded.

"No," Rovvin whispered harshly.

"You mean like his name?" Youie asked Father. "He called himself Mercy but that has to be a fake name, right?" Youie readied himself to run. This man is dangerous.

Terexa had called a few other elders to the room, two men who looked similar to Father, and they came in swiftly, bowing their heads to him.

"Father, we heard you were in need of assistance?" Father waved a hand and the door behind them flashed silver, sealing closed. Rovvin caught sight of the flash, but couldn't tell what was happening.

"He is important to you, isn't he?" Trey hissed. "Making friends is dangerous for someone like you...," he threatened. Father put an arm around Youie, directing him towards the pedestal, and one of the other robed men waved a hand over the pedestal. It sank into the floor, getting bigger, until it was almost kiddie-pool sized, about three feet deep.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to help you," Father cooed sympathetically. The other two men stood by the other side of the pool, looking kindly at Youie.

"What are you doing to him?!" Rovvin snapped back. Trey covered Rovvin's mouth, afraid they would hear.

Youie started freaking out, trying to get out of Father's grasp. "I'll tell you the truth, just don't put me in there!"

Rovvin's red plumes stood up tall at Youie's cries, and he kicked Trey off of him hard, sending him flying out of the closet. "Rrrnn..." His lip curled, and Father turned to see Trey knocked out on the floor. Terexa heard the chaos, but couldn't get in through the sealed door. She pulled her staff out and teleported into the room, grabbing onto Youie and holding him in place with the staff. Father went to Rovvin as he came out of the closet and tried to grab him, but Rovvin ducked, his black and blue feathers ripping through his shirt as they tore forth from his skin. Rovvin lunged for Father, but Terexa stepped Youie closer to the edge of the pool.

"Ah-ah... Rovvin?" He turned, freezing when he saw them. She smiled. "I've already been cleansed. I have no problem going for a little swim with this cutey..."

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" Rovvin shouted. Father put his hands to Rovvin's shoulders.

"You alone, or him first?" A screech built in the back of Rovvin's throat, coming out as a sharp, huffed whistle.

"What do you people want from me?" He questioned in a sharp whisper, unable to take his eyes of Youie. Youie stopped freaking out as he caught sight of Rovvin.

"Objective is in sight- use of violence now authorized." Youie looked at Terexa as his eyes shifted back to gray and his arm started to turn into the blaster. He aimed right at her face before twisting out of her hold and used his robotic leg to kick her to the ground. He used its weight to keep her pinned to the ground. "I am here for my friend." He looked at Rovvin, "Mercy is in the car waiting for us."

"Why didn't you do that before! I was afraid they were gonna hurt y-ah!" Father didn't like where this going, so he shoved Rovvin forward, pushing him into the pool. Rovvin jumped back up, panicking. "What the hell!" His arms were spread wide, flapping in big gestures and splashing water everywhere. "My feathers are weeet!" He whined.

"Start the ritual!" Father shouted as Terexa struggled against Youie. The two robed men started chanting, and a light silver swirl came down around the edges of the pool, sealing Rovvin inside. He frantically pounded at the translucent wall.

"Let me out!" I hate cages..., he suddenly shivered, his plumes going back down.

Youie looked to the Father pointing his arm weaponry at him, "Stop them or you die!"

Trey was starting to wake up, and was surprised by the events going on.

"Father!" He cried, unable to get up- he hurt too much. Father looked back at Trey's distraught eyes, and at his daughter. He raised an eyebrow at Youie, then held a hand up for the men to stop. The silver light thinned out, and Rovvin fell forward out of the pool, hyperventilating and curling up in a ball. C-c-ca...cage...

"This is not for your threat, but for my children. They are not yet ready to take over for me. You may consider yourself victorious for now, but I will cleanse this city. It has fallen into quite a disrepair," Father said calmly, unsealing the door with a wave of his hand. He was unperturbed by the strange weapon, staring straight into Youie's eyes.

"I don't know when the last time was you left this place," Youie gestured with his weaponized arm, "but the whole world is pretty much like this now." Youie slowly walked over to the fading cage. "Rovvin, take my hand, we're leaving."

Rovvin peeked up at Youie, shivering, and took his hand. Trinity nuzzled him, trying to ease his nerves. Father simply smiled at them, having the two men leave and open the door for Youie and Rovvin. "It was nice speaking with you, I hope you come back again soon. I'm always here if you need assistance," he said in a silky voice, handing Rovvin his torn shirt. Rovvin took it cautiously, draping it over his shoulders.

Youie held Rovvin tightly trying to warm him, "I'm sorry that happened to you my friend and I'm sorry for my earlier behavior." Youie kissed the top of Rovvin's head.

"Ah..." Rovvin started to calm down, looking around, but the pillars of the building scared him. "I'm sorry, too, but I- I need... I need space!" He ran back towards the street, trying to calm his breaths as he spread his arms out on the sidewalk, looking up at the sky. "Haa... I'm okay... I'm okay..." He'd been fine up until being trapped in the pool. Youie followed and stood outside once Rovvin left him, watching as his friend calmed his mind.

Rovvin slowly dropped his head and arms, feeling weak from holding them up, and turned back to Youie. He went back and hugged him tight in his feathered arms, for the first time not caring if anyone saw him like this. "I want to scold you for coming after me, risking yourself like that... but I would have done the same. Thank you for getting me out..." He kissed him on the cheek a few times, still a little fretted inside. Trinity flapped up and sat on Youie's head.

"Do you want to walk or take the car? I know you said you wanted space." Youie hugged Rovvin back. He is wet and cold but I shall hug my friend.

"Ah..." Rovvin backed out of the hug. "I got you all wet... I'm sorry... I'm okay now. But, where are we going?" Rovvin asked, picking Trinity up off Youie's head and holding him.

"Mercy rented you a place so you could stay somewhere safe." Youie began looking around for the car when a tall woman with hair covering on of her eyes came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"That was so brave Youie, Mistress is so proud." She cupped his face kissed the tip of his nose.

Rovvin's plumes stood on end the second the woman touched Youie, and, disgruntled, he forced them back down with his hand. He wanted to be grateful and talkative, but that mood was suddenly gone. His feathers trilled as he took a step closer to Youie. "Youie... who is this?" He dared to ask with a defensive tone.

"This is my Mistress. She talked me through the whole thing back there, I told you about her yesterday, remember?" Youie leaned into her touch even as she pulled away and frowned when she stepped back.

"You're You's new friend? It's nice to meet you. I've heard you a lot." She bowed her head a little.

Rovvin tried to control himself, retracting his feathers. "Uh, likewise...?" He muttered nervously, glancing between her and Youie. He felt awkward, knowing Youie's connection to her and seeing the way Youie was acting towards her. Trinity thought she smelled familiar, so went to get a better whiff. He flapped out of Rovvin's hold and landed on the woman's head, cawing soflty at Rovvin. "Ah, sorry about him!" Rovvin couldn't catch him in time, and gestured roughly for him to come back.

"It's okay, he's just lucky that I have enough control over my demon animal that I don't eat him." She smiled like she said the most normal thing in the world. "Youie have you finished the design?" She turned back to him putting her hands in her pants pocket.

"It is back at my place if you wish to go." Youie tried not to crowd toward her but couldn't help but stare at the hands that weren't touching him anymore.

"Liar, you always keep them on you."

Rovvin felt awkward, and Trinity flapped back to comfort him. What does 'friend' mean...? We had fun last night, didn't we? But Merci said... I was taking advantage of him... I'm so confused.

She gave Rovvin a quick hug as Youie took out his phone. "It's about time he had a friend. I should have known it would be a sex friend though, Youie can't do anything like a normal person. I don't know why I raised him relatively human. Oh, but you should have him cook for you. I trained him well, he is one of the best cooks I've ever met." She beamed.

"I've sent it!" Youie shouted in a rush as he tried to get between his mistress and Rovvin. "I sent it," he said quieter.

"That's very good Youie, now I need to get back to work," She patted his head. "You two need to get out of here before they regroup and chase after you. Here is your new address, bird boy, and I told my brother dearest to go back to work. So just relax and get comfy in your new place. Youie, contact me if you need me." She walked away turning into a fox as she turned down an alley.


	29. Chapter 29- The New Nest

"Um... what did she mean by 'sex friend?' That movie we watched- isn't that what friends are supposed to do? I'm confused...," Rovvin admitted, feeling awkward from the woman's touch.

"The movie was called 'Friends with Benefits.' Perhaps parts of what they did were benefits and not part of friendship." Youie looked up as he started walking to the address his Mistress had given him.

"Maybe Merci was right then...," Rovvin said somberly. "That I was taking advantage of you..." He rubbed his arms together nervously.

"I help to initiate our night together and enjoyed it. You were also unaware of the ins and outs of friendship, so it could be said that if you took advantage of me I too took advantage of you." Youie still looked to the sky as he walked, trying very hard not to turn back and chase after her and beg for her attention.

"Well... I know friends talk to each other about their problems and ask for advice- can I do that?" Rovvin requested, if Youie was in the right mindset for it.

"That would be acceptable. I need to keep my mind off of other things but I also do not know if I will be much help." Youie finally looked at Rovvin taking his eyes off the sky, "But I wish to help my friend anyway."

"It's just that... after everything that's happened in the past... jeez, 48 hours? Everything I've done just seems pointless. That man in the robe back there... he said my greatest accomplishment had already passed- getting these feathers by accident. Does that mean that I'm not supposed to finish my degree, that's why I'm dying faster...? Or that I do finish it, and it's pointless... I don't know what to do with myself. These birds..." He pet Trinity, hold him up. "They're all I know..."

"Who cares what the twins and 'Father' say, not everything a person does that is worth mentioning is up to them. George Washington and Saint Nicholas were both supposed to have normal lives with nothing big but they changed it for themselves and now everyone knows them." Youie looked at Rovvin sadly, "Besides, you are my friend and to me that is a great accomplishment."

Rovvin found himself smiling as he looked at Youie. "That is very reassuring... thank you... but what do I with myself now? No one's ever truly supported my work- even the one person I thought did, he just wants to... molest me... My father didn't really like that I wanted to go into science and only paid for my college because I promised I'd get my masters, and I never had friends before because I was too fed up with my work. The one time I had a girlfriend, I lost her because of that, and it turns out she's some crazy... 'Demon hunter'," he air-quoted.

"I only saw part of your notes and I usually deal with technology- mainly weapons- but I thought your work looked interesting." Youie stopped and turned to Rovvin. "I will support you, fight fight fight. I will make signs for you that say 'Go Rovvin'." He said with his usual emotionless face.

Rovvin's smile got bigger, and then he started laughing, blushing at Youie with joyful eyes. "The way you look when you say that...," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Thank you," he laughed. "Maybe I'll show you the lab- you like learning things. I could teach you all kinds of things about avian genetics and the formulas I use."

"I would enjoy that very much, mon ami." Youie smiled as he took Rovvin's hand, "Shall we go see your new place?"

"Where did the address say again?" Rovvin looked up at the buildings, going into one that had the same starter numbers as the address. "Should be here somewhere, right? I like how it's close to the campus," he smiled.

"She likes to play it off but she is very caring and considerate once she believes someone is a good person." He paused, tilting his head again, "Well, good by her standards- which I have not yet figured out."

"I'm not one much to judge, but aren't they demons? I never liked religion much but they all seem to have this dark side, is it not that way with Merci and his sister?" Rovvin found the hall and started counting doors to find the new apartment. It smells like a hotel... I love that smell.

"They are half demons, they didn't choose to become demons and they aren't fundamentally bad. When I'm hurt, even though I'll heal, Mercy still takes care of it and Mistress always calls and makes sure I eat and take care of myself when I forget to." Youie looked around the building, "She's the one who let me see my sister one last time; she snuck me into heaven to see her soul."

"Wow..." Rovvin muttered, looking away. He's so young... but he's been through so much. "Then why are those people after them? Do they not understand that they can be nice?" He found the door and opened it for Youie.

"From previous experiences with other hunters, I can say they just don't care."

"To me it sounds like they just make it out like they're the good guys to get more support. The way they treated us... it was forceful and fear-mongered." Rovvin turned on the lights to get a look at his new place, smiling. "This is nice..." It was already furnished, like a hotel room, with a small entryway, a little kitchen nook off to the side, a bathroom with a full tub/shower, and a half-wall separated bedroom and den.

"Lucifer lost the battle to God and the winners are the ones who write history." Youie smiled lightly at Rovvin's response to his new place.

"That doesn't seem fair," Rovvin muttered, plopping down on the couch. "I have accomplished... NOTHING! Today~" he said, almost happy about it.

"I was often told as a child that life isn't fair and then later that the best day is a lazy one." Youie smiled softly as he sat next to Rovvin.

Rovvin wrapped an arm around Youie, bringing him closer. "I've never felt so happy being around someone. I feel like I can be myself with you, even if myself is mixed with crazy bird-brained ideas and emotions." He tilted his chin up, and Trinity flapped away smugly. "And I don't care what other people think friends do. We can make our own definition, be each other's friends," he said before kissing Youie gently.


End file.
